Hoping To Happen Again
by KHKairiNamineFanatic
Summary: [AU] They say that life is a game of destiny and love is a matter of fate. But what if destiny was playing a trick on you? Are you willing to change your destiny if you were given that one chance? [Kairi x Sora] [HIATUSDISCONTINUED]
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Okay, Thank you to Square Enix, Disney and ABS-CBN for not suing me for using their characters and plot! Which means, don't go flaming me since the plot is a cosplay of a Telenovela. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, even the plot.

A/n: I was planning to make this a fiction in fictionpress but I changed my mind since fanfic is more famous and I can easily relate the plot to KH so yeah... On with the prolouge!

* * *

_**Destiny**_

That was the one word that made my life **GREAT**

and the one thing that made my life **HELL**

I wished that destiny didn't rule my life. I wish that it never affected me.

But

sometimes

Destiny has twists

and those twists

brought me close to Kairi.

Sure, she wasn't **Perfect**

she wasn't even free from Namine and her mom's clutches

Everyone thought that we were **NEVER **meant to be together

But she makes me...

_Complete_

But she disappeared

She was out of my life

And because of **destiny**

She came back to me

But stuff changed

I guess things are better left

_Without Destiny_

* * *

It's the prolouge. It'll get better. PROMISE! 

Reviews are welcome


	2. Reminisce

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in here…

* * *

Darkness covered the night sky as small dots of light filled it. The gentle slow movements of the air breezed through the green trees and the sharp blades of grass. There was a house somewhere in the middle of town which was extravagantly decorated with lots of beige curtains and tall plants which gave an exotic feel to the home. Sitting on a long couch were two young boys. The younger one was fifteen in age and he had long spiky hair which extended in every direction and was held up by some kind of supernatural power, as some people say. His eyes were like beautiful oceans whose waves crashed with the radiant sun's rays and his tanned skin was patiently sitting on the soft couch as his jacket and baggy black pants were swaying to his movements. A shining silver crown necklace was wrapped around his neck touching his chest and the chains feeling the touch of his nape.

Beside him was his brother. He looked absolutely nothing like the brunette that it doesn't even look like they're brothers at first glance. He had long, spiky, silver hair which looked like it forced girls to run their fingers through it. His piercing aquamarine eyes glistened in the florescent light and the silver-haired boy's hands dug deep into his pants pockets. A scowl was on his face as the two boys looked at an older woman in front of them. She had black hair and had eyes the color of a flowing river. Her pearl necklace which was as big as chicken's eggs was dangling about her neck and felt the warmth of her chest bone. A soft sigh was released from her lips as she gave the news.

"Sora, Riku, We're going to Destiny Islands"

Fire raged into the albino-haired guy's eyes as he stood up from the couch his brother and he was sitting on. "What? We can't! We must stay here!"

"But we have to leave. Sure, Hollow Bastion is nice and all but we should leave"

"NO!" He shouted, the fire turned into a burning hell

"Riku, we are going and that's final" The older woman said in a firm tone

Riku stormed off, the scowl still on his face as he went into his room "Riku? Riku?! I'm not done talking to you!"

"Mom, I don't want things to be bad with you and my brother" Sora said in his sweet voice "You know, I have a friend in Destiny Islands. Maybe she'll help us find a place to stay in"

"That's great! Who is she?"

"She's my best friend ever since we were kids. 'Kitty'".

* * *

Midnight went around the misty place as a young six-year old Sora was walking aimlessly in the hard rocky pavements of Twilight Town. A small backpack was placed behind his shoulder blades and his tattered clothes were getting torn and worn out. But, there was one thing that Sora held very dear. A little paupu-shaped fruit cut at the very center, splitting the star into two. The little fruit always sparkled when he saw it that he remembered that it was a gift from his grandmother and she made it especially for him since that when you give the other piece to someone who he wouldn't see in a long time, the paupu will use its magic powers to find the other half. The little brunette smiled at this and patted his backpack to make sure it was still there. 'Arr, the Black Pearl! Leaving for Destiny Islands in a few minutes!!!'

Destiny Islands? That was where Sora's long lost father was! But, he couldn't go. Even if he wanted to, he was still too young and it was a pirate ship. No one but pirates were allowed on board. Unless…

When no one was looking, Sora made a run for it. He quickly ran as fast as his stubby legs could take him. He got aboard the Black Pearl where a few pirates were and saw a door which was slightly ajar and he sneaked inside and slowly went down the ladder, making sure not to make a single sound. The smell of fish filled the misty air and huge boxes piled above each other. The little brunette found a perfect spot to stay in, just until he got to Destiny Islands. He leaned his back on the wall and slowly sat down and checking again if someone was there. It was deafening in there but at least it was safe from the people outside. His hand accidentally touched a white sheet and it suddenly came to life! Little Sora's heart was beating faster than a drum and louder than a plane taking off.

The white sheet fell down to reveal a small girl about his age and because he was so scared, he screamed as loudly as possible but the girl placed her hands on top of his mouth.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" The little red-head said "Ok, I'm going to remove my hands but you should keep quiet. Ok?"

Sora nodded his head repeatedly and his eyes rattled in his head "Okway" He managed to say through her hands.

She let go and little Sora could see her face better. She had big beautiful cerulean eyes which were half-closed since she just woke up from her deep slumber. Her short red auburn hair was hidden behind her back with a messy ponytail and she was wearing a small dirty dress. She looked pretty even though she was really messy.

Sora let out a kind and friendly smile at her. "Hi!" He said in his bouncy tone "What's your name?"

The little 6-year old girl didn't reply and another deafening silence came between them.

"Well, my name is… Uh…" Sora said. He couldn't say his real name. What if she was a stalker?!

"You don't know your name?!"

"No! I mean that, my name is JJ!" The little brunette said. The name 'JJ' was the only thing that popped into his mind at that moment. "How 'bout you? Do you have a name?"

"Hmph!" The little redhead just looked away snootily and Sora just gave a cheesy grin

"Heh, maybe I'll call you… 'Kitty'! Yup! That's your name! Because your eyes are HUGE! Like a cat!" he said, emphasizing the word 'huge'.

She rolled her blue eyes "Whatever"

"So… Can we be friends?"

"If I say 'yes', will you stop bugging me?!"

"Maybe"

"Fine"

Sora just smiled at his new friend Kitty. As she started to lie down and sleep again, he eyed something behind her. It was an acoustic guitar with little scratches on it and had a heart stuck to the side. "Hey, you play the guitar?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Nothing. Can you play it?"

She didn't respond again and Sora was annoyed with this "Fine, if you won't play, I will!"

He grabbed her guitar and he forcefully placed his fingers on the strings and made an awful sound

"LALALA!! I'M CRAZY!"

She covered her ears and closed her eyes, hoping that he'd stop but he just kept on playing random notes into her guitar "OK! OK! I can't take it anymore!"

She placed her guitar on her lap, carefully strumming it with her fingernails and singing a song. Her right hand kept on changing the tone and her left one was strumming along with her voice. She had a nice voice and she could play really well. Sora smiled at her and watched her as she closed her eyes and felt the music around her body. She stopped and looked at the brunette again.

"Wow, Kitty! You sounded great!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! I mean, your voice sounds like an angel and you play like a pro!"

Kitty smiled at the 'Your voice sounds like an angel' comment. "Thanks, JJ"

"So, Friends?" Sora asked as he took out his hand and was waiting for her to shake it

"Ok. Best friends till the end!" she beamed and took his hand and shook it up and down "So, why are you here?"

"Well, my mummy and my daddy—"

"Not like that! I mean, I know why I'm here. To go to Destiny Islands and get a good job so my mum and I won't have to be poor"

"I'm here because my dad said that he lives there. I dunno. I never saw him before"

Suddenly, the sound of the white doorknob twisting was heard "Kitty! We should hide!". "Right"

Kitty grabbed her guitar and her blanket and went inside a blue barrel. Sora tried to sit beside her but they couldn't fit since they placed the guitar inside too

"JJ, C'mon!"

"No, I can't fit. I'll hide somewhere else. You stay here, ok?" Sora asked and she nodded softly

The little brunette jumped out of the blue barrel and hid behind a box filled with fish. Their hearts raced as a pirate came in to check the stuff. Silence. As soon as he was about to leave, little Kitty accidentally placed her hands on the strings and strummed her guitar. The pirate pulled down his beard in confusion and walked towards it. Kitty's eyes were even bigger than before and her breathing became shallow as she saw the shadow of the pirate's hand grabbing the lid. He was about to open it and expose her when Sora came out of his hiding place

"Mister Pirate sir—"

"Wha-What are you doing here?!" Anger burned in him like fever

"Sir, please? I just want to go to Destiny Islands!"

"You're coming with me" He said as the thin pirate grabbed his arm and all Sora could do was shout 'Please!' repeatedly and tears kept falling off his face and wetting his cheeks. As soon as both of them left the freezer room, Kitty peeked out the door, the sight of morning crashed into her blue eyes which looked at her best friend who was being tortured by the pirates.

"Cpt'ain. What do we do with this fellow?" He said as he pointed to Sora

"Please!? Can I go to Destiny Islands with you?"

The captain turned around and Sora's eyes widened as he knew who that guy was. Captain Barbossa. The meanest pirate ever to sail the seven seas and there was even more badness in his pinky than in Satan's whole body.

"What are you doing here, huh?" Barbossa said as he pulled Sora off his feet by gripping his collar and pulling it upwards. Sora placed his stubby hands on his neck, hoping that he wouldn't choke him to death "Are you a stowaway?! Do you know what we do to stowaways on our ship?"

Sora shook his head, tears still rolling off his eyes and onto his skin

"We throw them into the sea!"

"No!"

Barbossa, still gripping Sora's collar, placed him near the edge of the boat.

"JJ!!!" Kitty screamed as she pushed the door away

"NO! They'll get you too!"

"I don't care! Best friends till the end, remember?"

Kitty ran after him, her guitar in her guitar case as she swung it to the pirates blocking her way. When the little red-haired girl finally got to Barbossa and Sora, she stepped on the captain's foot and released the brunette who was falling into the salty sea.

"JJ!!!" She said and jumped in after him. She swam deep into the dark depths of the ocean, not caring how wet she was getting and how she would lose air. She only cared about saving her best friend. Sora had bubbles escaping his mouth and his cobalt blue eyes closed and Kitty wrapped her arms around his waist as she kicked the water away and pulled them up. They each grabbed a part of Kitty's guitar, hanging on for dear life and Sora coughed out water but he couldn't care less. He was alive. The two kicked and paddled along with the ocean's waves and they got tired and tired even more with every kick they did.

Both were unconscious by the time of nightfall. Their bodies were lying on the sands of Destiny Islands as two people looked at them.

"Whoa, are they alive?" One male asked

The other one leaned in to Sora's chest then, to Kitty's. He felt the heartbeat in both of them "They're alive! C'mon, let's bring them to the hospital!"

"Ok"

One of them placed Sora behind his back and the other one placed Kitty on his shoulders too. Sora placed his sleepy head on the guy's hear and when he woke up, he noticed that Kitty and he was in the hospital. Little Kitty was alive and awake. She was talking to the mayor of Destiny Islands.

"Oh, Hi, JJ! What took you so long?"

"Are we alive?"

"Uh-huh" Kitty said while placing her hair back into a ponytail "Oh yeah! This is the mayor!"

"Hi" Sora said timidly

"Hi, JJ. Where are your parents?"

"I dunno. I think they live here"

"Hmm… How's about we go to the Destiny Islands Embassy? Maybe we'll find your father there"

"Thanks, Mister"

"Ok, JJ. Let's go"

Sora pulled out his hand and the mayor grabbed it and they walked to a plane which was right outside. The stairs were already in place and the mayor went inside and Sora was getting ready to get inside when he turned his back and saw Kitty who was tearing up

"K…Kitty? Are you ok?"

Kitty hung her head low as tears fell off her eyes and on her feet. "Don't leave, JJ"

"I have to. I need to find my family"

"But I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too. Oh!" Sora said as he dug deep into his backpack which somehow survived and took out his paupu fruit and handed a half of it to the red-haired girl

"What's this?"

"A Paupu fruit. You know, if I keep one and you keep the other half, the magical powers of the Paupu will find each other again!"

She crashed into him and her salty tears rolled of her eyes and on his shirt and he hugged her back and had a very tearful good-bye. She let go of him and gave him a piece of paper "Here's my address. Write to me, ok?"

"Everyday"

"Bye, JJ"

"Bye, Kitty"

"Remember! Best friends till the end!"

"Best friends till the end"

* * *

15-year old Sora placed his stuff in his black luggage bag. First his clothes, his belongings and on top of everything else was his paupu fruit. A smile was on his face and as he continued to pack his stuff, his older brother went into his room.

"Sora, hurry up"

"Ok, just give me a minute"

"Whatever. Just hurry up"

The brunette rolled his eyes as his silver-haired teen for a brother left and pulled his stroller bag which was trailing behind him.

In Destiny Islands, practically at the other end of the world from Hollow Bastion, a red haired 15 year old teen was just entering her room. The red-head's name was Kairi Sonoda. Her clothes were just a simple t-shirt and a denim skirt. Nothing fancy. She had cerulean eyes and soft pale skin and her lips were pinkish-red. Her long red hair was tied behind her head in a messy ponytail and the rest of her hair was placed in front of her shoulder. She walked to her drawer and grabbed some keys and inserted one of them into the closet door. She twisted the key and opened the door, her clothes falling out and even some of her valuables like her guitar, her letters and… 

Her paupu fruit. Tears came out of her eyes as she thought of what happened to her after she met JJ.

* * *

"Kairi!" a little girl said

"Coming, Naminè!" Little Kairi answered back, her little legs running over to her friend/master. Kairi was working for Naminè and her family as a maid since she and her mom went there to work and found a job as a maid.

Naminè was a 6 year old like Kairi was. She had blonde and blue eyes which looked a lot like Kairi's. Some even said that they were twins since they look very much alike but her hair was blonde and she liked her hair to move freely unlike Kairi who just wanted her hair in a ponytail as usual.

Little Kairi giggled "Sure!"

The two friends went over to their secret tree house which they made all by their selves. Ok, maybe a little help from Naminè's dad but besides that, they did it by their selves. Naminè climbed up the wooden stairs followed by Kairi and they were both welcomed by a lot of little stuffed animals and a long table in the middle of the room. The blonde and the redhead sat down on the floor and Naminè started the tea party.

"So, Mr. Fluffles, do you want another cup of tea?" She asked and was followed by a complete silence "Ok!" She slowly poured the tea from the teapot to the teacup.

Kairi kept silent and Naminè pursed her lips and pretended to blow cooling breath to the blistering hot tea and she noticed Kairi's silence. "Hello?! Kai?! Are you awake?"

Kairi went out of her trance "Uh? Yeah. I was just thinking of something"

"Really? What is it?"

"My best friend"

"We're best friends, right?"

"Yeah, but my guy best friend"

"Oh"

"You know, we stowed away on a pirate ship and we became friends there. He told me that his name was JJ and I didn't want to tell him my real name and he said my name was 'Kitty'"

"Why?"

"He said that my eyes look as big as a cat's eye" Kairi said and Naminè giggled "Uh huh, and a guy saw us and pushed JJ of the building and I came to help him"

Naminè carefully listened to her story and after the tea party, Kairi ran over to the mailman.

"Hi, Mister Mailman, do you have anything for me?"

"Yup! Are you 'Kitty'?"

Little Kairi nodded her head up and down "Uh huh"

"Ok. Here you go!"

The mailman gave her a purple envelope and Kairi's heart raced for she wanted to see what JJ wrote to her. She ripped the top off and took out the white piece of parchment and read what it said. JJ's handwriting was a little messy but it was ok and it was legible anyway.

_Dear Kitty,_

_Hi! I missed you! You know, I'm at Hollow Bastion and I met my dad there. He has a wife and a son who happens to be my brother! His name's Riku. Although he may be cranky at times and he can be a crazy head but he's still my brother. How bout you? Do you have anything new going on there? Write back soon!_

_Yours, _

_JJ_

Kairi smiled at this and quickly ran over to her room to grab a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing slowly but surely.

_Dear JJ, _

_I miss you too! Oh, and this is my new address. I hope you won't get confused with that! Anyway, my mom and I are working and I'm going to school. I hope I would be able to get first honor so I could have a good job when I grow up. But for now, there isn't anything new going on. I hope you write back!_

_Kitty_

She ran to the front gate where she placed her letter in and walked back. Letters came back and forth and back and forth. Little Kairi and JJ kept every single letter they received and still kept their share of the paupu. Kairi sat on her bed as she got a marker and wrote the words 'JJ and Kitty. Best Friends Till the End' on her guitar beside the little heart and decided to play some notes again. While she played, she reminisced the things that happened to her in the past.

DING DONG! The front doorbell rang. Kairi's heart raced as she ran out of her room and looked at the letters left by the mailman. Bills, Bills, Bills, Letter for Naminè's mom, Bills and… A letter for Naminè from JJ? She checked the mailbox again to see if something was still inside but all she saw was a piece of lint and a little spider making its home inside.

Days passed by and Kitty didn't receive any letters from JJ. All of them were for Naminè or would have been bills or something. Kitty looked at her guitar again, saw the words 'Friends Till the End' and cried and threw her acoustic instrument into the garbage bin. She ran to her small house where she and her mother lived while Naminè, her mom and her dad lived in a huge mansion beside them.

The little redhead, heart-broken, plopped herself on the couch and started to cry. She wished she'd never met that brunette from long ago…

* * *

Sora, Riku and their mom were already at Destiny Islands. Their mother was wearing a red sun-hat with red clothes and her white pearl necklace around her neck, a pair of sunglasses and two long dangling earrings. Sora and Riku were pushing their own cart filled with luggage. The silver haired guy pushed the belongings from Sora's cart to the floor and went on his way

"Hey! Riku!" Sora said but Riku couldn't care less "Forget it…."

He got on his knees and grabbed his stuff and put them into the bag. Then, he saw his paupu and the letters from Naminè. As he grabbed them, another person helped him and placed them into his bag. He looked a little older than he was. He had long blonde, straight hair with a pair of yellowish colored eyes and a beard to match his hair.

As both of them stood up again, the mysterious old person looked closely at his features. First, Sora's skin, hair, body and finally, his eyes. The eyes which showed innocence. He smirked, knowing he was 'The One'.

"Okay... Uh…. Thanks, sir"

Sora walked off and had a freaked out look on his face. Then, he saw a figure in the distance. Her hair was blonde and was in a bun and her white dress was a little longer than her usual. The brunette looked deep into his pockets and found a little photograph of "Kitty" and looked at the girl again. They looked exactly alike, like looking in a mirror.

The blonde approached Sora and she had a smile on her face as her blue eyes intertwined with his.

"JJ?"

"Kitty?"

She nodded and gave him a friendly hug. "Wow, after all this time, you changed a lot" she said

"You too. Did you color your hair blonde?"

All she could do is nod.

"Ok, C'mon Kitty. Let's go"

"Sora, I don't want to be called 'Kitty'. It sounds like a cat's name. Call me by my real name. Naminè!"

"Ok… But to me, you'll always be Kitty"

The brunette and the blonde went over to her house and had lunch there. As usual, Riku kept complaining, Sora's and Naminè's mom kept chatting and so did Sora and Naminè. Suddenly, the food stained Sora's favorite black shirt.

"Sora, go wash that off, ok?"

"Ok, mom"

Just as Sora went to the restroom, Kairi came in, pouring the juice on their glasses, each one slowly and carefully.

"Kairi, I thought you were only allowed in the kitchen when the visitors arrive!" Naminè softly said

"I needed to come here; my mom's having a hard time by herself"

"Whatever. Just stay in the kitchen"

"Ok, Naminè"

And, when Kairi left, Sora came back, with his shirt all clean. "Uh, Naminè, do you have water?"

"Umm, yeah. It's over there" she said as she pointed to a water dispenser

"Ok"

"No, I'll get it for you" Naminè's dad said

"It's ok" Sora said "I can handle it"

As soon as he was going to walk, Kairi came by with a bowl full of fruit salad. It toppled over Sora's favorite shirt and Naminè's mom was furious."KAIRI!"

"Sorry, sir" she repeated over again as she wiped his shirt with her apron

"No, it's ok"

The redhead bent down, wiping the salad off his feet and the floor. He bent down to help too and when they both looked at each other's eyes… They felt that they remembered that person. Cerulean to Cobalt as they just continued to look deeply into each other's eyes and a small twinge came in them, as if telling them a sign that they've already met.

"Ha—Have I seen you before?"

* * *

A/n: YAY! My first chappie was actually long!!! The reason why I wrote this is because I have no idea how FBNL (And my other fics)got deleted but it just did, so I'll be making a new ficcy which is this one!

Reviews, Comments, Constructive Criticism are welcome!!!


	3. Welcome to Destiny High

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this ficcy… Except for my OC named DJ (And the character's parents…) .

A/n: TY lots for the reviews!!! From **angelofsweetness, Russ Dog, Cloud and Kairi and IcyPirateChic**!!! Oh yeah, a few days before meh bee-day! (Like it matters... XD) ANYWAY, on with the show!

* * *

"Have I met you before?" Sora asked and he felt that he knew this girl all his life

"Uh…-"

"Kairi!!!" Amira, Naminé's mom, screamed, her face was burning with anger "Go to the kitchen, now!"

Kairi's head was hung in shame as she made her way to the kitchen and Sora still had that puzzled look on his face.

"Sorry about her. She's such a total klutz" Naminé said

Kairi looked really familiar to him. Maybe it was because she was Kitty… Nah. It couldn't be. Sora knew it was Naminé anyway.

"Oh, Sora, Riku, let's show you the house" said Amira

"Ok"

The brunette, the silver haired teen and their mom were accompanied by Naminé and her parents as they went to a beautiful house where the door was huge and mahogany in color and the decorations inside were very pretty and it looked like their house back in Hollow Bastion, only that a splash of the Destiny Island feel was there. Sora's eyes were filled with wonder as his blue orbs continued to dart around the whole house.

"Ok, this place has three bedrooms, four restrooms and an attic upstairs"

"Thank you, Amira" Andrea, the two boys' mom, said "We can handle it from here"

"Whatever. I'm taking the bigger room…" Riku said and walked off

"Ok, we're leaving. C'mon, Naminé"

"'Kay, mom" the blonde said and looked at Sora again "Bye, Sora. I'll meet you at school tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure, Naminé. Bye!"

* * *

"Bye, Kairi!" a woman said "Have a great time at school!"

"Ok, mom"

Kairi's mom was a redhead just like she was but she had a headband on top of her head and she wore a simple black shirt and pants. Her name was Jenalyn Sonoda and she always looked out for Kairi and Naminé all the time. She handed Kairi her shoulder bag and she slung it over her shoulder and fixed her uniform which was a white shirt, a necktie, her blue plaid skirt, her black socks and her black shoes. She had only one uniform and she always had to wash it after school but even though she was poor, she still had an ok life.

Kairi was walking on the concrete as the sun's rays hit her hair and her pale face as her skirt and bag swayed to the movement of her walk. A girl came out of nowhere and she smiled as she greeted her.

"Hi, Kay-Ray!"

She had brown hair which curled up a little bit and wore their uniform but she had a yellow bandana wrapped around her right arm and she was clutching on her yellow bag. She had emerald green eyes and she looked a year younger than the redhead. She always loved being hyper and looked out for her best friend.

"Oh my God, Selph?!" she said shocked "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The brunette giggled "Hey, C'mon, girl! Let's go boy-watching!" All the redheaded girl could do is giggle as her arm was being pulled by the hyper-active bunny.

Kairi was sitting quietly on the bleachers and Selphie was sitting on the railing beside her as she was looking at the rippling blue waters of the swimming pool. Wait. No she wasn't! She was looking at **the guys **near the swimming pool as all of them were wearing trunks and goggles and were about to swim in the water. One of the boys seemed strange to the brunette since she never saw him in the swimming team before.

"Hey, do you know him?" Selphie asked her "The one in platform number 2"

Kairi's cerulean eyes focused at the guy there. Oh no. He was the porcupine-headed freak-a-zoid in Naminé's house yesterday…

Sora was getting ready to jump in the water. His hands touched the floor and 'Three, Two, One… GO!'

The spiky-haired brunette pushed the platform and his bare chest was in the pool as he kicked with his feet and pushed the water away with his hands. As if by magic, a figure appeared in the water. It was Kitty! Her red hair was floating upwards and her body seemed to stay at the bottom of the pool. Her pale hand was outstretched and her eyes were still cerulean as it was nine years ago as she smiled, waiting for her Prince Charming to save her from the deep dark depths of the water and flashbacks of how Kitty saved Sora's life flashed before his eyes and the figure started changing shape and turned into Naminé, her smile turned into a smirk and her arm still outstretched and waiting for the brunette to save her. Sora's heart beated rapidly as he kicked even harder and went even faster. Before he knew it, he was already at the finish line. He surfaced out of the water and shook his head and his spiky locks used its floating powers to stand up again and he eyed the other people swimming by.

"Good Job, Sora. First place" The coach said "Followed by Hayner"

The spiky haired brunette got out of the water and Selphie was squealing and kept saying 'OMG! He's sooo cute!' over and over again.

Another boy about Kairi's age walked towards them. He placed his black baseball cap on top of his brown, messy hair which had red highlights in his bangs and had deep blue-green eyes which showed his playful yet mysterious sides. 'DJ' was his nickname since he didn't want to be called by his real name which was 'Don Juan' since, for some reason, he kept saying that it'll ruin his 'I'm-an-edgy-dude' image. His hair and face were trickling with ice cold water and he was also wearing swimming trunks which meant he was in the swimming team too and a white towel was wrapped snuggly around his waist.

"Hi Kairi, Hey Selphie" The boy said

"Don Juaaaaan, don't disturb me!" Selphie said as she gently pushed his shoulder away

"What's her problem? And doesn't she know my name's DJ?!" he asked Kairi while sitting down beside her and the red-head just giggled again and the boy wiped the water off his face with his hand.

"You know her. She's always like that when she's boy-watching"

Selphie butted in "That's right" Her green eyes looked at Sora again "OMG! He's coming this way!"

"Omigod! You are sooooo right! We can become friends and all!" DJ said in a girly sarcastic tone as Selphie rolled her eyes.

Sora climbed up the stairs and faced Kairi. She just looked at him. Water fell down on his long brown locks and his cheeks were drenched with water too and the droplets touched his bare chest which was a little well built. Her cheeks were slightly red as she continued to stare deeply into his cobalt-blue eyes… Knowing something familiar was there. She couldn't pin it down, but there was some kind of familiar thing in his eyes. He nervously smiled at her face.

"Umm… Excuse me. You're kinda sitting on my towel"

Kairi's cheeks were red in embarrassment as she grabbed the towel which she was sitting on and handed it to the spiky-haired brunette. "Thanks. Have I met you before?"

"She's the girl who dumped the fruit salad all over you"

"Oh yeah"

Two blondes went towards Sora. One was Naminé and the other one looked a lot like Sora only that his hair was blond and was spiked upwards. "Hey, Naminé. Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Roxas"

"Hey"

"Hi, Roxas"

Roxas was a blond who had hair that spiked upwards and blue eyes, which were very similar to Sora's. He was wearing a white jacket and grey pants and a checkered wristband and white and black rings were on his hands. He had an emo physique and a skater boy look and Sora tilted his head slightly because it was like looking through a mirror. The two boys and the girl walked away and Sora went to the shower room to wash off.

"Aww… Too bad. He's with Naminé" DJ said "He's now in dah deeeep clutches of the witch now"

Kairi and Selphie laughed, knowing he was right. Naminé could be a snob sometimes and usually she'd always be mean except when she's around other people like her. You know, popular people.

"Hey girls, I gotta go and get my stuff. You go ahead to class, ok?"

"Sure. Bye, DJ!" the brunette and the red-head said at the same time.

Sora slipped on his pants after he snaked his arms in his shirt and buttoned it. He placed his socks on and placed his shoes and pulled up his socks and grabbed his backpack from his locker and almost made his way out when the mysterious guy appeared out of nowhere again. He was holding a mop with both hands making the floor wet and clean. His blond hair and his yellow eyes were still the same but he was wearing a janitor's outfit.

"Sora, you're the one…"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!"

"It is I. Ansem"

"Well, Mr. "Ansem", why are you always following me?!" Sora asked "Are you a stalker?!"

"Do what you have to do… Fix what you have to fix. Life is too short to die"

"What?!"

Sora was absolutely clueless. He didn't know what the hell was going on! What was with the 'Do what you have to do' speech?! Ansem smirked as he left the locker room with his mop. Sora, still dumbfounded, went after him.

"Wait! What are you trying to s—"

The blond man disappeared as if by magic. No single trace of the blond was there. 'What the hell? What's going on?!' Sora thought as he walked to his classrooms.

BRING!

The spiky haired brunette sat down Naminé and Roxas as he looked at the teacher in front of them. Beside the three were Kairi, Selphie and DJ. The red-head was busily looking at her algebra book and writing down some notes into her notebook, Selphie was looking at all the guys around the room (as usual) and DJ was looking at his yo-yo which was going up and down and up and down.

"Good morning, class"

"Good morning, Ms. Hikari" the class said in a monotonous tone

"Ok, the mid-term exam starts today so I hope all of you studied well" Ms. Hikari said as she fixed the papers in her hands and handing them out to the students individually "And the test starts… Now"

Kairi was first honor ever since she went to Destiny High. She did very well that she got 100 percent in all her tests and was a total perfectionist. She looked at her paper quietly and shaded in every right answer to the test. Sora had no idea that a test was going to happen right on the very first day he came to Destiny High. He curiously looked at Kairi's face and she looked back but she rolled her eyes and looked at her paper again. Sora tried his best to look at her paper by every single means possible but Kairi just continued to hide her paper away from the annoying brunette. When she was done, she gave her paper to Ms. Hikari and left the room. Followed by Naminé, then her other classmates and the only people left were Sora and Roxas.

"Time's up"

Sora and Roxas submitted their papers and they were about to leave until Ms. Hikari called them.

"Yes?"

Ms. Hikari scanned through Sora's and Roxas' papers and saw that only a few numbers were shaded in.

"Mr. Tagayaki, you're new here and you're practically failing my class. You have to cope up and you too Mr. Hijiri. Unless you pass the next test, both of you are going to repeat second year high school again"

"Yes. We understand"

Sora and Roxas left the classroom and sat at the table where they were eating lunch. Sora was eating his food while Roxas didn't even eat a little bit.

"Rox, what's wrong?"

"Sora, I don't wanna stay in second year again… Bad road, dude"

"I know"

"I mean, if Selphie would let me cheat off her paper, everything should've been all right, but noooo"

Then, Kairi and her friends came by and looked at the two spiky-haired freaks.

"Mmhmm. That's right, Roxie. No one messes with me!"

Roxas had a scowl on his face "LOSERS!" he snapped and pushed Selphie to the ground. Her body collided with the concrete, her whole figure throbbing in pain.

"SELPH!" Kairi screamed and knelt down to help her

DJ came and punched Roxas' face and his cheek swelled up and Sora punched him back.

"Hey! No one messes with my friends!" The redhead said and Sora felt bad. He didn't want any trouble between him and Kairi but she punched his face and his cheek was swelling with pain as it glowed bright red.

"Kairi!"

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Roxas, DJ and Naminé (Even though she had no part in the fight whatsoever) were sent to the principal's office.

"Ms. Aozora, what happened?"

"I was walking towards a bunch of students and when I was there, I just saw Kairi fighting with Sora"

"Mr. Tagayaki, you're a new student and you're already failing in class and you, Ms. Sonoda" Her ice-cold blue eyes looked at the red head "You're a straight A student and first honor. If this incident goes on your permanent record, you won't be able to get your college degree. That's why I'm pairing you two up"

"Um, excuse me, pairing us up for what?" Sora asked who was totally clueless

"I'm pairing you up for tutoring. Kairi will tutor you—"

"Umm… Ms, I can tutor Sora" Naminé said, clutching Sora's arm

"No, Naminé. You will be tutoring Roxas and Selphie will be tutoring Don Juan"

"It's DJ" the guy in the black baseball cap said softly

"DJ?! Eww!" Selphie exclaimed

"WELL, DEAL WITH IT, SISTAH!"

Selphie just rolled her eyes in disgust as all six of them left the principal's office.

Sora and Kairi were in the library where it was piled up with books and other stuff while there was a study area near the windows. Students were passing by, checking out books or chatting but these two were sitting on either side of a table. Sora leaned in towards Kairi and he was very close to Kairi's face as she looked at the paper and was talking to him while pushing the hair which was blocking her view behind her ear.

"Okay, so you have to divide this by x and—" Sora wasn't listening to her but looking deep into her eyes, still thinking there was some kind of connection between them "Sora? Helloooo?! Are you even listening?!"

"Huh? Oh. I mean, I just don't get Algebra"

Kairi was getting really pissed off and stood up "Sora, if you don't pass the next mid-term exam, the principal will put it in my permanent record! And do you know how hard it is to keep it extra clean?!"

"It's just one little accident. No need to get crazy" he said as he placed his hands behind his head and showed off a little smirk.

"Have you ever lived a day in my life?! Do you know how hard it is to keep my grades up? Do you know the pain that I feel every single day? It's not that you can swim all the time, you know. I work extra hard for this. So can you please cooperate!?"

Sora's deep blue orbs were looking at hers and showed the truth. He lowered his arms and his head too. "Okay. I didn't know. I'm sorry, Kairi. Can we be friends?"

"No. I'm just here to tutor you for the next test" she said as she sat down on the chair again.

"Please?"

"You're so annoying. What part of 'no' don't you get?! Fine, I'm going to say it slowly so you can understand. Noooooooo"

* * *

A few days went like that and Kairi was busy in the library doing her job as assistant librarian. Then, Sora came and sweetly said 'Hi'. Kairi didn't mind and kept pushing the cart piled with books around the library.

"Uh, Kai, I brought you some food"

Her cyanotic blue eyes widened "Sora, you idiot. Don't you know it's not allowed to bring food in here?!"

"Kai, I just want to be friends"

"Why are you always asking when you know I'll always say no?!" Kairi snapped "And by the way, my name is KAIRI. Not 'Kai'"

"Please?" Sora asked once more "I don't want any trouble between you and me. I don't want something bad to happen"

"No"

She continued pushing her cart while her skirt moved freely as her ponytail bopped up and down. Her hands touched the books and placed them into the proper places and looked behind her. Sora wasn't there. Not even a single lock of his spiky brown hair could be seen.

Sora was sneaking behind the shelves piled with books and his trademark grin was on his face as he continued to sneak towards her. As she pulled out a book, Sora's face popped out of nowhere "Please?"

The redhead screamed loudly and all the people around were looking at her.

"Kairi, you know you're not allowed to scream in the library!"

"Sorry, Ms. Nagasaki"

"Uh… Actually, it was me" Sora said

"It wasn't you. It sounded like a girl's voice"

"Yeah, well, there was a huge spider there and I kinda have arachnophobia and whenever I see a spider, I scream like a girl" said Sora, his trademark grin widening in his face. Ms, Nagasaki lifted an eyebrow at him. "Look!"

Sora tried his best to scream like a girl (Which, by the way, was totally pathetic). "Ok! Fine! But the next time I hear you screaming, you're going to detention" She said as she made her way out "And next time, try to scream like a guy"

When she was far away, Kairi couldn't help but laugh. Sora's scream was very (VERY) pathetic. "Arachnophobia?"

"Heh, that was all I could think of. 'Sides, I don't want **YOU** to get in trouble for something **I** did"

Sora joined in Kairi's laugh fest and looked at her again "So what? Friends?" he said as he extended his arm.

"Ok. Friends" said Kairi and took his hand and shook it.

After a few days, Kairi was tutoring Sora and both of the two got along well. They didn't bother to fight, since it wasn't worth it anyway. When he got his test results back from Ms. Hikari, he went over to the soccer field and stood near the bleachers during lunch. He walked back and forth while holding a piece of paper in his hand, a little rolled up like a scroll when Kairi came by. She raced towards him and placed her hands on her knees, catching a breath before talking. "So, what did you get?"

"I-I don't know"

"You don't know? Right, you got your test papers from Mr. Hikari?"

"Yeah, but I'm too scared to open it" said Sora "What if I fail again?!"

"You won't. We practiced really hard for this. You'll pass"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure"

"Ok"

The brunette peeked at his paper and quickly rolled it back up, having a disappointed look on his face. He let out an exasperated sigh and looked up at the open sky. Kairi got the message.

"Uh… It's ok. Hmm… It's just one test. We'll cope for the next o—"

"I passed!!!" Sora beamed "Wait, not only passed, I GOT A NINETY-TWO!"

He stood on the bleachers and showed off his paper "HEAR THAT, WORLD?! I GOT A NINETY-TWO!!!"

He faced the redhead again and wrapped his arms around her waist and sweeped her off her feet and she snaked her arms around his neck and she had a smile on her face since she knew that her friend got a good, no, GREAT score. He twirled her around in happiness and when he placed her back to her feet, they were in a very awkward position. Sora's lips were centimeters away from hers and their chests were nearly touching each other as his hands were around her waist and her hands were around his neck. They were blushing like crazy and their hearts were pumping faster and faster with each moment they shared. Sora looked away from her eyes and took his arms away. She did the same thing and both of them nervously smiled and laughed. Sora walked to the right and Kairi went to the left and the two of them looked back at each other and walked to each other again.

"Uh… Heh. The library's that way" She said, pointing to the right

"Yeah, and the swimming pool's that way"

"By the way, congrats on the ninety-two"

"Thanks. We did great"

Sora sprinted off, a smile crept on his face as Kairi just looked at him, doing his victory dance before leaving to the library.

* * *

A/n: Whoa. That sucked a lot. Man, I really need to practice with my kawaii moments… I know this chappie sucked (Like hell). Other chappies, other moments.

Reviews, Comments, Constructive Critisicim and others are welcome!!!


	4. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here… all I own in this ficcy is DJ, the parents of the characters and other stuff which I have no idea of right now

A/n: Heya! Sorry for the late update. My final mid-terms are coming and I soooo need to study. Thanks a whole lot to… **Deliahgirl, angelofsweetness, Kairi and Cloud, Typical Sundays, IcyPirateChic, sorakairiforever, sakura's conscience, junebug21946 and wexiuan18. **TY for reviewing! Oh yeah, sorry that this story is going to have really late updates. I have to concentrate on FFTL first. I have my reasons… Now, on with the show!

* * *

"Um, Miss Hikari, I think Kairi would like to join"

"What!?" The red head said "Selphie, no!"

"Perfect. Thank you, Ms. Sonoda" The teacher said "Ok, the people who are going to be part of the auction for the Homecoming dance next week are, Naminé, Kairi, Ashley, Jennifer, and Hope."

Kairi slunk down in her chair and gave a death glare to her brunette friend "Thanks a lot, Selph"

"No Problem, sis!" Selphie beamed and showed off her pearly-white teeth like her life depended on it.

RIIING!

School was over and as if by magic, Kairi suddenly disappeared from the two brunette's eyes. "Hey, DJ, have you seen Kairi?"

"Uh… No" he replied, ruffling his brown and red hair and placed it in his baseball cap "The last time I saw her was during History"

"Okay. If I was a red-haired teen whose name happens to be 'Kairi Sonoda', where would I be?"

Both of them stroked their chin, well, Selphie actually. DJ just looked at the ceiling pondering really hard… until both their eyes widened and they had a grin on their faces

"LIBRARY!" they said in unison

Kairi's pale hands were clutching hard into the library cart and pushed all those books away and two figures shadowed behind her. They were obviously Selphie and DJ.

"Kairi" the female said "C'mon. You know it. You're really pretty. You should join!"

"I don't wanna be part of that stupid auction thing. What if I don't like my date?!"

"Don't worry. You know almost everyone in this school and most of the guys are your friends"

"But—"Words escaped her lips, followed by a long sigh "I- I just don't want to go"

The brunette daintily placed her hands on her shoulders and the redhead looked at her with worried eyes. "Kai, I'm going to use all my powers possible to make you one of the prettiest there. Even prettier than Naminé for sure!"

"You really think so?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well, there was this one time where you told me that there was a monster under my bed when we were nine when it was actually a piece of lint, there was another time where you—"

"Ok, fine" Selphie said and rolled her eyes "Have I ever steered you wrong recently?!"

Giggles which formed into little bubbles escaped her mouth. "Maybe"

Selphie pouted and did her very cute, very irresistible cute puppy dog eyes. She whimpered like a puppy and made her eyes huge and sparkly. "Okay, fine. You didn't steer me wrong" Kairi said and Selphie smiled "Recently"

* * *

Kairi was sitting on the chair, her legs crossed and a white bathrobe was wrapped around her whole body. Selphie was holding on to a white puffball and splashed powder into Kairi's delicate face, followed by some blush. Her hands painted her face like a canvas. She lightly put on some pink eye shadow and pink, glossy lipstick on her soft pink lips. While Selphie was curling Kairi's eyelashes, DJ's mouth was slightly agape, for seeing his best friend getting primped up. She looked even more radiant than she did usually and her face was even more beautiful than an angel.

"DJ, can you get Kairi's dress? It's over there"

The dark-haired brunette wasn't listening. His deep blue-green eyes were focused on Kairi. On her facial features, especially on her eyes-- "DJ?!?" Selphie shouted "DJ?!?!? ANYONE THERE?!"

"Huh?"

"Don Juaaaan, I said, can you get Kairi's dress?!" she said, sounding annoyed "It's waaay over there"

She jabbed her index finger on the door outside and DJ snapped out of his trance.

"Oh. Ok. And, by the way, my name's **_DJ. _**DEEEE JAAAAAY. GET IT RIGHT, FOR ONCE!"

She rolled her big green eyes and he walked away, his black tuxedo flowing behind him and his black cap was still on his head.

On the other side of the room, Naminé was sitting down on a chair when her friend came by.

"Oh, Hey, Naminé,"

The blonde girl looked behind her and her stylist was playing around with her flaxen hair. She focused her eyes on him. "Hey, Roxas"

He was wearing a simple white tuxedo and a flower was placed on his chest pocket. She was wearing a long blue gown with glitters which sparkled in the light above them. "You know, I hope that I get to dance with Sora tonight,"

"Really?" Roxas asked but on his mind was 'No surprise there'

"Yeah, I hope he voted for me"

"Sure" the blonde-haired guy said and somehow felt funny inside. He didn't know why, I mean, Naminé is his FRIEND. Right? "I gotta go. See ya later, Nam!"

"You too, Rox" she said and focused her eyes on the mirror and continued to put make-up on her face.

Outside, the announcers on stage were Ms. Hikari and Ms. Yoritimo. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome our lovely ladies!"

After the girls were all out…

"Ms. Naminé Kaname! And her date is, Mr. Todd!"

Naminé's heart broke, knowing that it wasn't Sora. Todd went up the stage and held Naminé's hand and she smiled courteously and stood beside her smiling at the audience.

"And… The girl who got the most votes… Kairi Sonoda!"

"And, Ms. Sonoda's date is…"

Sora's heart was racing. Sure, he liked Naminé and all but, somehow, he voted for Kairi. He just wanted to be with her, to be in her arms and dance the night away. DJ was smirking, he voted for her too. He was really confident that he was going to be with Kairi. "Don Juan De La Cruz!"

"IT'S DJ!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

Kairi smiled and the dark haired brunette walked over to her. "Heh, it's you!"

"Sure. I don't want some jerk to go dancing with you, KaiKai"

She giggled. And with that, DJ placed his hand around her waist and she placed her hand on his broad shoulder and danced the night away. Sora slunk down on a chair and watched both of them, just wishing that he was with her, staring into her eyes, feeling the touch of her skin on his. A wish that was destined to never come true…

* * *

"WHOOO! GO DJ! GO SORA!" Kairi screamed on the bench with Selphie and their eyes were looking at the two brunettes and the other people there too. Cheers and laughter filled the air and they saw the guys in their swimming trunks, ready to plunge into the water.

BANG!

Their feet kicked off and they started to swim. Sora's brown hair was pulled back by the water, but that didn't stop him. He pushed and kicked, trying to get to the other end. His skin was cold once he touched the water and almost felt numb. He surfaced for air a few times before swimming again. The other people were cheering and clapping and Sora couldn't help but wonder…

Why didn't she come out yet? Naminé hasn't been waiting for him on the other side of the pool, drowning. His mind was concentrated on that. Where's Naminé? Once he was there, he turned around, getting ready to turn back to the other side.

Kairi watched them from afar. She noticed DJ was leading. Followed by Roxas and the rest, leaving Sora trailing behind. The blond went to the finish line, making the students who were watching scream 'Roxas! Roxas!' But, Sora finished last, making Kairi feel kinda bad for him. He was first place last time they practiced. What happened?

The brunette forcefully rubbed the towel on his spiky brown locks. Once he took it off, his hair was in its usual, spiky way. He saw Roxas being lifted by his swimming team and a sparkling gold medal was wrapped around his neck. The coach walked up to Sora and patted him on the back "Hey, Sora. You did your best and there's always tomorrow. By the way, what happened?"

"Sorry. I kinda sorta got distracted"

"Well, hope you do better next time"

"Thanks, coach"

Suddenly, Roxas popped out of nowhere, smiling at him. "Hey, Sora!"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry that you lost"

"Congrats that you won"

"Yeah, I am GOOD!" he said as he folded his arms and gave off a smirk "So, why'd you come in last?"

"Because the person I wanna save isn't there anymore,"

Sora slipped his clothes on and went to a place near the school, which was a beautiful lake which was surrounded by trees and green bushes and shrubs. He sat down on the bench and sniffled a little, still feeling bad that he lost.

"Uh… Sora?"

He wiped away the tears in his cobalt blue eyes and looked behind him. A slim, hourglass figure appeared and looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, Kairi"

"Sora, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine"

"Well, I'm really sorry that you lost" she said as she sat down beside him and wrapped a hand around him "Hey, you know, I don't always pass at everything. When I fail, I always try to cope for the next one and do better next time. Like you should do too"

"Thanks, Kai"

"So, don't feel bad. There's always next time!"

Sunrise, Sunset. Sora and Kairi were together, either studying or just hanging out. Roxas, Naminé, Selphie and DJ got suspicious and continued to look after them, wondering if something was going on between the two. Especially Naminé and DJ. Naminé just wanted Sora to be hers. All hers. She wanted to always be in his sight everyday, seeing him smile at her, both of them would be happy, just being there for each other.

DJ was different. He just didn't like any other guys to be around his best friend. Sure, she was beautiful and he didn't deny it but, somehow, when Kairi was with another person (who isn't Selphie) it just seems kinda weird. He always wanted to protect her, keep her away from harm since he knew about how guys can break girls' hearts and how they don't take it in well. And, somehow, he probably has feelings for her. When she was around, he'd always enjoy being with her. How her hair always smelled like strawberries, how her eyes sparkled in the sun… It felt great.

* * *

Sora and Kairi were in his house, and Kairi's eyes were filled with wonder as she explored it. She caught something in the corner of her eye and it turned out to be a guitar. "Hey, Sora!"

"Hmm?" He replied, getting a drink from the refrigerator to get ready for studying.

"Do you play?"

"Uh, yeah"

He grabbed his guitar and started strumming away, Kairi's eyes widened for it was the same song she and JJ used to sing to! She listened carefully, not believing it until he started to sing with it too. His voice was beautiful and he played really well, but Kairi didn't mind. She was busy remembering the song she sang when she was still very young. Once he finished, she was a little frightened to ask but let it out anyway

"W-Where did you learn to play that?"

"When I was young, I stowed away on a ship, going to Destiny Islands"

_Uh-oh_

"Then, I met this girl there with me. We became best friends. After that, Barbossa, the meanest pirate of all, tossed me off the lake"

_You've gotta be kidding me!_

"And my best friend, Kitty saved me. I promised her to write every single day"

"Lemme guess. You didn't reply?"

"No! I replied every single letter and e-mail"

"Uh, Sora, Who's Kitty?"

"Naminé, of course!"

_Oh… My… God_

"Sora… There's something you need to know. Naminé Isn't—"

"Sora!!!" His mother cried out "We've gotta go now!"

"OK!" He shouted back and his voice turned to normal again "So, what was in that you were going to tell me?"

"Oh, That? Never mind. Just go with your mom"

"Ok. We'll study later"

"Sure"

The two left the house, going in opposite directions. Kairi was shocked. She knew that she was really Kitty and he was actually JJ, but how did he think that Naminé was Kitty instead of her?

"What have I done?"

* * *

A/n: Sorry that this chappie was kinda short. I have limited access to the computer/laptop now since I have to go to my cousin's house because my parents are going to the states. But, I'll try to make the updates a little faster. But remember, THERE ARE LATE UPDATES… DUN DUN DUUUUN 


	5. Falling in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. And I mean _**ANYTHING. **_Not the characters, DEFINITELY NOT THE PLOT (Plot isn't mine, k? Owned by someone else) and of course, Kingdom Hearts. Except for DJ of course…

A/n: Hiya guys! Sorry for the late update… But, good news is that, this isn't on hiatus anymore and I'm back to writing again!!! (Because my cousin and brother have bugged me to use the computer and I have no other choice but to read something instead) Hooray for everyone!!! Thanks a lot to **weixuan18, IcyPirateChic, Typical Sundays, Kairi and Cloud, Penguin11593, Russ Dog, angelofsweetness, sakura's conscience, junebug21946, freaky-callback-girl, Doggone2dog, ZacAndVanessa4ever. **I bet you guys are sooo happy right now. Now that everything's done, on with the show!!!

* * *

A blonde girl was gripping onto a brush and the bristles ran through her long golden hair. She looked at the mirror in front of her as she hummed a little tune to herself. A deafening knock came to her door. "Come in!" She hollered. The doorknob jiggled a little and opened as her mother sat down beside her daughter. "Hi mom," she said sweetly

Naminé was a little saddened though, since she has noticed for the past few years that her mother didn't treat her as a daughter. She treated her more like a small part in her big plan. She wasn't the kind of mom that she thought of. She thought that mothers were caring, kind and understanding but all she has done was more like being stern and strict. Her thoughts went to her maid, Kairi. She had a wonderful mother. Naminé should know since Jenalyn has been taking care of her for a long time already and she showed a lot of mother-like things. _I wish I had a mom like Kairi's…_

The room was filled with a deafening silence until Amira decided to talk once more "How are your grades?"

"I… I-I'm doing well. I got second honor"

She scoffed "Yeah. SECOND honor… Who got first?"

Naminé mentally begged her not to ask that. Her mouth got dry and she couldn't bear to tell her the answer "K-Kairi," she stammered. The other blonde's mouth formed a scowl and she didn't believe what her daughter had said.

Her voice became stern all of a sudden as her ice cold eyes stared into hers "Nam how's things with you and Sora? Are you his girlfriend already?" she asked, pushing away the fact that their maid actually got a higher score than her own daughter did. She placed the back of her hand placed on her hip and looked at Naminé who was still brushing her hair.

"Yes. He's been with me and we've been really close!" she beamed and showed her beautiful white teeth

"Good," the older woman said as she pushed back her curly blonde hair behind her back as she went behind the other blonde "I'm glad. He's a great person. He's not only rich, but he's very handsome!" she grabbed the brush which was in Naminé's hand and started brushing her blonde hair

"Why do you want me to be Sora's girlfriend in the first place?"

"Naminé, his mom is rich and I need her to have a good business. You don't want to end up like your father, do you?"

Naminé was confused. 'End up like your father?' how will that happen? He's a very good person but Naminé was scared half to death when her mother was around, so she lied "No"

"Good girl. Now, stick to the plan, okay?"

"Yes, mom"

The older blonde smirked at her and continued to brush her hair.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Six-year old Naminé went outside to get the mail and the mailman handed her the little pieces of parchment to her. "Hey, are you 'Kitty'?" he asked_

_The blonde took the paper from his hands "Yeah, that's me" she said as she went back into the house and she was visited by the little red head. "Naminé was there something for me?" she asked and the blonde's eyes turned ice cold and she hid the letters behind her back "No! So don't go asking me again!" _

"_Sorry," she said as she hoped that Naminé wouldn't get mad at her more than she already has._

"_Whatever," she said back as she rolled her eyes and ran up to her room and looked at the letter which JJ wrote. _

_**Dear Kitty,**_

_**Hello! Sorry for not writing for a while. My brother has been annoying me for a while and I didn't get a chance to write to you. Anyway, I was wondering, what's your real name? My dad said that if we write our real names, it would be easier for the mail people to send it to us. My real name is Sora Tagayaki. What's yours? Write back soon!**_

_**JJ**_

_Without knocking, her mother came in the room. Naminé quickly pushed the letter behind her back and tried her best to make her not to make her suspicious of anything. "Oh, Naminé, I knew you would be here"_

_The little six-year old girl didn't reply "Nam, what's that behind your back?" the older woman said and extended her hand "Come on. Give it to me" She slowly grabbed the paper and pushed it into her mother's hands and she started to read what was written into the letter. "Who's this?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe it's Kairi's"_

_Amira looked at the person's address and noticed he was from Hollow Bastion. 'Perfect' she thought. The two blondes went to the garden and Naminé sat down on the chair and looked at the table in front of her which was piled with books and papers and other stuff lying around. Her mother got a piece of paper and a pencil and handed them to Naminé. "Okay. Here's what you'll write" she said as she saw Naminé getting ready to write something. "Dear JJ, my real name is Naminé Kaburagi—"_

_The little girl wrote very carefully. 'Dear… JJ… my…' she wrote and stopped for a reason "Wait, what if this really IS Kairi's letter?"_

"_Do you want Kairi to have a rich friend instead of you? She already got first honor and you want her to keep her friend?!"_

"_N-no…"_

"_Good girl. Always follow what I say and you're going to be just fine"_

_Once she was done with her letter, she immediately sent it, to keep her mom from getting mad at her. Amira was inside the house while she sat down on a chair while talking to Andrea on the phone "Yes. Your son is best friends with my daughter" In the corner of her eye, she saw a strand of red hair and she turned around to see it was Kairi. She carefully had some coffee on her tray and placed it in front of the blonde woman. "Kairi," she said and the red head looked at her "This was in the mail for you" _

_She looked at it and saw that it was from JJ. "Umm… T-Thank you, Ms. Amira"_

"_You're welcome," she said with a smirk as she saw Kairi run off with the letter. She chuckled to herself and she started drinking the coffee that Kairi gave her. _

_**Dear Kitty,**_

_**I'm very sorry that I haven't been writing for a while. I have been with my new friends and I have forgotten all about you. I'm sorry but we can't be friends anymore. It would seem weird since I'm from Hollow Bastion and you're from Destiny Islands and I have never seen how you look like. I'm very sorry.**_

_**Your former friend,  
JJ**_

_Tears rapidly fell out of her eyes as she grabbed her guitar and threw it away, and she hoped that she would never see it again._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora was busy in his room, doing his homework (Unbelievably). He ruffled his brown spiky locks behind him but they still went back to its original place on his head. It was almost eleven in the evening and he still hasn't finished his Algebra homework. Suddenly, his thoughts drifted to Kairi. He would always remember every lesson that she taught him and when she was in his thoughts, well, everything seemed perfect. He could always get through life knowing that she was in his mind.

Wait a second. He knew this kind of feeling. He always noticed it around him but he hasn't felt it yet. Was… Was this love? He didn't know. Sure, Sora and Kairi got along well and they haven't fought ever since they became friends. Hmmm, maybe it was love. He felt happy around her and he felt his heart lift whenever he saw her beautiful eyes, seeing her smile made him smile and feeling her touch against his tanned skin made something dance up his spine.

That was it. He was one billion percent sure. He was very sure that this feeling was love.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora was looking at the soft green blades of grass which he was sitting on. He didn't know what to do! Tell Kairi that he loved her? Sure, if he did, what would happen to Naminé? His head was getting so confused right now. All he could do is just sit on the grass and look at the sky. Suddenly, Naminé came out of nowhere and looked at him with a happy smile on her face "Hello, Sora!"

Sora stood up and pushed back his brown hair "Oh, Hey, Nam"

"C'mon, let's go to school"

Sora stood up and started walking with Naminé. She was smiling at him and he was smiling back but somehow, Sora felt different when she was around. But she was Kitty and that's that. His thoughts drifted to the things that happened long ago "Nam, do you remember how we met?"

She giggled "Yup. When we snuck in the ship, remember?"

"I know" he said "Oh, I almost forgot, what did you do with the paupou fruit I gave you?"

"What paupu fruit?" she asked him as his eyes were in shock

"What do you mean?! You threw it away?!"

"Sora, it's just a little paupu fruit, no need to get cocky"

"Naminé, I kept that with all my life! I took care of it since I thought that it would find us again!"

"B-but we did, didn't we?"

"I don't care. It was so precious to me, and it wasn't to you?!"

Naminé got annoyed with this "There are gazillions of paupu fruits in the world! What's so special of this one?!"

He was seriously annoyed with her now. She just didn't seem like the 'Kitty' that she was six years ago. Instead of waiting for her, he just went ahead and continued on his way home. Naminé didn't want him to leave, so badly. "I-I love you, Sora!" she shouted out as a very confused Sora stared back at her. Naminé was hoping for a 'I love you too, Naminé' or a 'I just wanna stay friends' come out of his mouth but instead of replying, he just continued on his way.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora was busily placing his stuff into his locker again until he saw that 'Ansem' guy and he was wearing his usual janitor's outfit. "Hello, Ansem," Sora greeted happily

"Hmm… I see someone's joyful,"

"Yeah. I—"

"Sora, remember… Do what you have to do. Follow whatever is in your heart,"

At the exact same time, Kairi was in the garden in school, looking at the flowers and just doing her usual stuff. She was about to pick a flower when two boots were in front of her face. She looked up and saw a blond man who helped her pick the right flower and handed it over to her "Kairi, Time's running out,"

She was in a state of shock as the blond man kept on walking out of the garden. She looked at him with suspicion but shrugged it off anyway and she walked back to school.

"_Sora Tagayaki and Kairi Sonoda," the P/A said "Report to the principal's office immediately,"_

Kairi was shocked. What did she do wrong? She walked towards the principal's office as a timid Sora was sitting on the chairs near the door, fiddling with his fingers as his head was hung really low. When the secretary noticed both of them were here, she called the two in.

"Uh, miss?" Kairi asked "Did we do anything wrong?"

The principal looked up from the wad of papers clinging onto her desk "Oh, Ms. Sonoda, Mr. Tagayaki. I didn't notice you two came in. Sit down," she said as she jabbed her finger at two chairs as the brunette and the red head took them and sat down.

"Like what KaiKai said, what did we do?" Sora asked

"Sora, I'm very glad to tell you that your grades have been pulling up," she said as Sora started showing off his goofy grin "Yeah, well, it's all thanks to the best tutor in the world, Kairi!" he said and all Kairi could do was blush a shade of red

"T-thanks"

"Well, Ms. Sonoda" the principal said "The little incident won't be included in your college application form," she said as Kairi couldn't help but show her pearly white teeth "And you, Mr. Tagayaki, you may continue with your swimming meet"

Sora jumped for joy… mentally. "Thank you!"

"No problem. Now get back to your classes,"

The two teens made it out of the room and they were looking at each other with a smile smacked on their faces which lead to an awkward silence and nervous laughs "Congrats!,"

"Heh, you too,"

They both went on their separate ways and walked off. Kairi had a smile on her face while Sora was slapping his cheek as hard as possible

"_Why can't I tell her?!"_

* * *

Oh shocks… This chapter was so short and it took me forever to write (and it wasn't even good!!! T-T) but I have a reason. One, my parents had to go to the United States for some random business trip for three weeks which left me with my cousins… and they've been bugging me and I can't write my story!!! So sorry! I promise the next one would be much more interesting!!! 


	6. Christmas Confessions and Catastrophies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the plot or any of the characters… I do own DJ and--… blah, blah, blah. You know the rest. I don't need to tell you… but I will anyway!!! I do own DJ, the character's parents and the stuff that are rightfully mine to own.

A/N: Heya!!! I hope this chapter is going to be worth reading… Wehehehe… Thanks a lot to… **Typical Sundays, ilovecupcakes, junebug21946, Doggone2dog, weixuan18, angelofsweetness, Kairi and Cloud and Penguin11593. **And happy un-birthday to everyone!!! (Randomly came when I was typing… Sorry. XD) and everyone thought that Kairi was going to confess that she was Kitty in the previous chapter but nope! You will just have to wait when she would **really** say it. BWA! Now that everything's done, on with the show!!!

* * *

DJ and Kairi were in the school's garden after class hours. Kairi was doing what she always does, look at her notes and read her books just to have an advanced study and DJ was fiddling with the hair that fell on his face with his breath, blowing it up and letting it fall back into his face. He finally gave up and started gobbling on a chocolate bar he saved.

Suddenly, a hyper-active bunny ran towards them. She was a little tired from running all the way from the classroom but she didn't mind. A huge smile was carved on her face as she came closer to the red head and the brunette.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!" Selphie screamed at the top of her lungs "CHRIST-MAAAS!!!"

"You mean 'Jesus-mas'" DJ said, not feeling shocked by her usual hyper-ness…

"Whatever,"

Kairi giggled at her friends "Guys, Christmas is still a week away!" she said and she let out a big gasp "Oh my God! I forgot!"

"What did you forget?" DJ asked subconsciously, still eating the chocolate bar "You forgot that Selphie was a total nutcase?" he questioned as he got hit on the head with one of Selphie's books. "Idiot…"

Kairi smiled at the two. "No, I haven't given everyone something for Christmas!!!" she said and hung her head "I don't even have enough money to buy something for everyone,"

DJ looked at her with sympathy "Kai, you don't have to go and give me something" he said as he placed an arm around her and pointed his thumb on the brunette girl, "Selphie, on the other hand, she wants a Pikachu stuff toy, a Pikachu pillow, a—"

"Hey, I can be fine even WITHOUT a gift, thank you very much. I just wanna be with my best friend!!! And this monkey-excuse for a boy," she said as DJ gave an annoyed look. "And why do you even expect me to have so much of those Pikachu stuff?!"

"Yellow's your favorite color, right?" He rhetorically asked "So, that must mean you like Pikachu!!!"

Selphie crossed her arms and snootily looked up "I don't like Pikachu… I like Jigglypuffs!!! They're much cuter…"

Kairi giggled again "Hey, I'll meet up with you guys later. I need to go meet Sora,"

"Okay!" Selphie squealed. "Fine," DJ said, crossing his arms together. He hated the name 'Sora', especially when Kairi says it. _'Wait, why am I feeling this way? She can be friends with whoever she wants… Does this mean I'm… jealous?!... Nah!!!'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora was patiently waiting for Kairi on their usual studying spot near the lake. His eyes looked for a single strand of red hair but even though there were a few, it wasn't the person he was looking for. He walked around, back and forth waiting and hoping she would come.

He looked up as he saw Kairi gasping for breath and he just gave off a smile before lowering his eyes and looking away from her beautiful porcelain face.

"Hey, Sora," she said with a smile and noticed he was feeling down "W-what's wrong?"

He looked up as his eyes grew bigger and he just nervously placed his hand behind his head and showed his goofy grin "Oh, it's nothing," he lied "Nothing at all,"

Kairi grew suspicious and jabbed her index finger at him "Hey, it wouldn't be nothing if you were moping around, y'know," she snapped "Spill,"

He bit his lip and wished some red liquid would squirt out "A-are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm your friend. I should know what's going on in that brain of yours,"

"O-o-ok-okay,"

He took a few steps forward and came closer to her, so close that she could hear his heart racing. They've never been this close before. Sora lowered his head and his lips showed a small pout. _'Why am I doing this? Kairi and I are __**friends**__. Just… friends… right?' _She looked at him with worried eyes. What if something happened? What if someone died? Sora's lips haven't spoken a single word for a while, still thinking deeply if he should do it or not.

_That's it. I'm telling her. She's going to hate me so much for this._

"K-Kairi, I…" he said, trying his best to let it out. Kairi's head tilted a little "You… what?"

He closed his eyes for a bit and pushed his head down, looking at the grass blades which nailed his feet to the ground, not even thinking about letting him go, when he was this close already. He darted his head back up, her eyes glistened as Sora tried to tell her what was going on with him. "This is kinda hard for me to say this but…"

"But?" she asked, still feeling a little awkward to their close-ness…

"Kairi, I-I love you," he said as he felt a little more confidence inside him and clutched her arms "Y-you love me too, right?" he asked her as she looked away and he felt like he lost all hope. He knew that Kairi didn't love him back. He turned his face so his cheek was facing her, ready to receive a merciless slap.

Instead, Kairi was actually thinking if she should tell him. If she did, that would mean that she would be stealing Naminé's boyfriend, but she didn't care… he loved her back. Just as much as she loved him.

"Yes," she beamed and Sora showed his teeth again as he heard those three simple words which changed his life forever "I love you,"

Sora wrapped his arms around her and she gave it back, feeling his quick-paced heartbeat against her own. He moved away from her and still gave her a smile. He turned his head around so he was staring at the large blue pool of water "WHOO! SHE LOVES ME BACK!!!" he screamed at the lake as the birds which were wading on it started flying away.

Kairi shushed him "Sora, what are you thinking?!" she asked "You don't have to tell the whole world!"

"I want to let the whole world hear me," he said and looked at her again "D-does this mean, you can be my girlfriend?"

She nodded. He smiled (again… Something must be seriously wrong with this boy and smiling). Sora pulled her into another hug and they felt the warmth of each other. Kairi pulled away "Sora, I'll be glad to be your girlfriend but, promise me one thing,"

"Anything,"

"Don't tell anyone about this, especially Naminé. If Naminé finds out, she'll be crushed,"

"Okay. I promise,"

'_Just what I want for Christmas…'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was the Christmas party in school and everybody was in a huge Christmas mood. Gifts were given and received, cakes the size of Florida were being devoured (Mostly by DJ) and everyone was singing a little Christmas tune. Kairi and Sora were over at the food table, getting something to eat when they both had a smile slapped on their faces. Sora grabbed the gift which was in the sleeve of his jacket and Kairi got the gift which was in her purse and quickly exchanged, so no one would see them. They went their separate ways once again, Sora going over to Naminé and Roxas, and Kairi went to DJ and Selphie, who were arguing again.

"It's **Christmas,**" Selphie said as DJ pushed her head forward "No, it's **Jesus-mas**!!!"

"Idiot…"

"You're the one who's the idiot!"

Kairi butted in "Cut it out, you two!" she snapped "Can you two get along for five minutes?"

"NO!" they said in unison. Kairi placed her hand on her hip "Well, can you get along because it's Christmas?"

"JESUS-MAS!" DJ screamed and let out an exasperated sigh "Fine, you win. Truce?" he asked Selphie as he extended his arm "Fine, 'Truce'. For now,"

From the other side of the room, Roxas was chatting with some people while Sora and Naminé had some alone time. "Umm… Sora?" she asked

"Yeah?" he asked while eating a slice of one of those Florida-sized cakes

"I was wondering, are you free on Saturday? We could check out a movie or something," she said as Sora rubbed the back of his head. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone about Kairi and his relationship, and they had a date on Saturday "Uh, I'm kinda busy. Some other time?"

"O-okay," she said, looking a little down.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A few days passed by and Sora and Kairi still kept the secret relationship as a secret. No one found out about the secret dates, the secret meetings or anything like that. _'I just hope that no one finds out…' _Sora thought as he grabbed stuff out of his lockers. "Sora!" someone shouted and he turned around. "Oh, hey, Naminé,"

"Umm… Sora?" Naminé asked once again "Can we go out tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Nam," he replied "I have stuff to do,"

"Well, can you at least walk me home?" she asked, hoping he would say 'yes'. She needed to be with him… "Uh… Next time? I have to get a few books from the library to study with,"

She lowered her head "Okay…"

A heartbroken Naminé walked along the paved street. Her hands shivered as she tried to keep the weight of her shoulder bag on her shoulder. She looked to her right and noticed no one was there _'I wish Sora was here…' _Some kind of thing which looked like Sora stood beside her and 'it' smiled. She shook her head and looked again. He was there but,

Sora wasn't there beside her…

He was with another girl. Their hands were joined together and both of them were smiling at each other. Naminé's broken heart now turned into little tiny pieces of glass; each one cutting through her pale skin and letting blood pass through. The girl had long red hair but she couldn't tell who she was since they weren't facing her but she caught a glimpse of her face and knew who it was already.

"KAIRI?!"

The blonde haired girl ran away from them, running all the way back to her house. Tears rolled off her eyes with each step she took and her breaths were now quick and sharp. She couldn't stop unless she got home. _'No, it cant be. I-I'm dreaming. This is all a dream!'_ she tried telling herself but her eyes saw what they saw and she saw Sora together with her maid.

She rushed in the door of her house, looking at that girl who stole Sora away from her. Kairi was humming a tune to herself while cleaning the floors until a furious Naminé stormed in. "Kairi!," she shouted as Kairi looked at her.

Naminé's hand brushed her cheek painfully as it started to throb with pain. Kairi cupped her cheek and tried to stop it from swelling and turning red. Salty tears rolled off both of their eyes as Naminé looked at her with rage "Why did you get him?! He isn't yours!"

"Who?" Kairi asked, hoping her rage would die down. Unfortunately, it just went higher "You know very well who it is," Naminé shouted back "Why did you steal Sora away from me?!" she said as she gave another painful slap across the cheek

Kairi's breaths got heavier as she looked at Naminé again "He wasn't even yours! You were just his 'friend'!!!"

Amira wondered what was going on with the two teens and looked out the window, gazing outside until she saw her daughter with her maid. She looked at the two as both of them cried until they could cry no more. Kairi returned the slap Naminé gave her and Amira's cold eyes widened "Kairi!"

Kairi looked up as she saw Amira going downstairs "What did you do to her?!"

Naminé ran to her mother, clutching her waist and hoping she wouldn't let go. "Mom, she's going out with Sora," she cried and she patted her back and gave soft calming noises into her ear and looked up at Kairi. "You stole Sora?!"

"A-Amira… I—"

She was cut off because her hands were clutched on her hair as she moved back and forth, hearing her shouts and screams. Suddenly, Jenalyn came out of nowhere, seeing the commotion. She stood before Amira "Stop it!"

"No!" she shouted back "Your daughter stole Sora away from Naminé!"

Jenalyn looked at Kairi who was bursting with tears "Kairi, is this true?"

"Mom, you have to understand, I-I didn't mean to, I—"

Naminé's dad, Seth, looked at the women fighting and went between them "Amira, stop," he said but she didn't listen "I hate you, Kairi Sonoda! I'm going to—"

"ENOUGH!" Seth said as he grabbed his wife's arm which pointed at the red-haired girl as the blondes went back into the house. Kairi's eyes were filled with wet tears as she ran away from her mother.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kairi was sobbing in her room, her face attached to her pillow until her mother entered the room "Kairi…" she softly said as Kairi's sobs got louder "Why did you go out with Sora? You know he already has a girlfriend, and that's Naminé"

The red haired girl pushed the pillow away from her face "Mom, why are you taking her side?!" she asked "Mom, **I'm** your daughter!"

Jenalyn started crying too and shook her head "Kai, It's hard to explain,"

"Why?!" the red haired girl asked as she looked at her mother "Why is it so hard to explain? Why don't you just say it in front of my face!?"

Jenalyn looked on the floor '_I guess it's time for her to know' _she thought as she looked at her in the eyes "B-Because Naminé is your sister!"

"What?!" Kairi asked, her eyes wide open "How… How did that happen?!"

"I-I told you, I-It's hard to explain" she said as she gave her daughter a hug. Kairi knew the pain that she was feeling and returned the hug back "Mom, it's okay… You don't have to explain it anymore,"

"Now you know," the older woman said "A-Are you going to tell Naminé?"

Kairi looked away and pondered deeply. "No. Things are bad enough as it is. I don't want to make it worse,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

While Kairi and Jenalyn were sharing a moment, Naminé was sitting quietly in her room, sniffling a little and her mind was filled with thoughts. _'I can't believe it…' _

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"C-Come in…" she said even though she didn't want anyone to be in her room for a while.

"Naminé?!" the shrill high-pitched voice of her mother said as she went into her daughter's room. Naminé quickly stood up and brushed away the tears from her face and the imaginary dirt from her clothes. Amira didn't care and jabbed her hand at the blonde "Why did you let Sora go?!"

"Mom, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?! That's it?! You let Sora get away! What's worse, he fell in love with our **maid**!"

Naminé kept on trying to stop her mom from getting very mad but to no avail. Amira was giving her cold stare at her "See, this is what happens if you're like your father. You always choose your heart over your mind,"

The blonde haired girl didn't reply and just looked at the floor. She continued to listen to her mother scolding her. "I-I'll find a way to get him back…"

"Make sure you do. I need him to get closer to his mom, okay?"

"Okay,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kairi was walking alone, hearing people all around her. But one voice made her start sprinting "Kairi!" it said "Kairi!!! Wait!". Doing what she's told, her feet stopped moving and she looked at the boy who called her over "Kai, why'd you run?"

"Sora, stop. I-I don't want to love you anymore,"

The brunette was shocked "What?! Why?!"

"T-Too much people are getting affected if we're together… Please, just leave me alone…"

Just when Kairi was going to run away from him again, a blonde girl stood in front of her "Kairi!" she said "We're not done yet!"

"Naminé, I—"

"Nam, stop it," Sora said as he went between the red head and the blonde. "Sora, stay out of this, this is between me and her," Naminé snapped as she pointed her slender finger at Kairi.

A blond boy was behind Naminé as he started smirking and gave a soft laugh "Sora, Sora, Sora," he said "I knew you had good taste, but I had no idea that you would make out with this… person,"

"Rox, get outta he—"

"I mean, who would date his friend's maid?!"

Kairi's body was stung with his harsh words as she started running again. Sora looked at her run and followed her "Kairi!"

"Leave me alone!" she cried

Sora was able to catch up to her as he saw her crying rivers of tears. She dropped her books but Sora made her look at him "Kai, I can't leave you…"

"I know. I-I can't leave you too," she said as he cupped her cheek and brought her closer to him "But no one wants us to be together,"

"Then… Let them think whatever they want. We can fight it. I love you and I can't stay away from you,"

The brunette stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He played along with her hair and inhaled her fresh strawberry scent. Kairi dug her face into him, wetting and wrinkling his uniform.

_I can't stay away from you…_

* * *

A/n: YAY! Another suck-ish part of the story!!! -. Oh yeah, almost forgot. Selphie and DJ look like they could be getting together… It's not what I had in mind but if you want Selphie and DJ to get together in this story, tell me!!!

And there might be something… Interesting… on the next chapter. –silently laughs like a maniac- So, to keep the tension up, I've made a little sneak peek for all of you who are still reading this!!!

_Preview for Chapter Seven_

The blond-haired man was standing in front of Sora, looking at him with a small glint in his deathly yellow eyes. "Sora…"

The brunette looked up from the ground, tear streaks forming in his cobalt-blue orbs. He saw Ansem in a gray suit and he looked different from what he was wearing when he was the school's janitor. "Ansem?"

"Sora, do you want to see Kairi again?"

"Of course! I'd do anything to see her again, but…" Sora said as he looked down "How can I? She—"

"If you're ready, put this on. You will see her," he said as he handed Sora some kind of thing "But be careful. This is a very delicate thing. Once you do this, you can't turn back,"

"Okay," he promptly replied since he couldn't wait to see her. He quickly placed the thing on his skin as it started doing some unusual thing. His eyes quickly closed and once he opened them once again, a red haired girl was right in front of him.

"KAIRI?!"

_End of Preview for Chapter Seven_

Okay, hopefully, I didn't spoil anything and I just made you guys uber suspicious… Hehehe… Bwahaha… I feel so particularly evil today. XD

Reviews, Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome! The little purple 'Go' button is very, very, VERY hungry. To feed it, click on it!


	7. January Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the plot or any of the characters. So don't go flaming me because some things aren't mine! And if some things look like they **are** mine (Example: DJ), they really are.

A/n: Yay! Thank you a lot for the luverly reviews!!! From **Kairi and Cloud, Penguin11593, IcyPirateChic, Typical Sundays, junebug21946, wexiuan18, Doggone2dog and coconut5639. **I will answer all your prayers and make Selphie and DJ get hooked up together. Oh, this probably might be the longest chapter I've ever written… Just gotta see for yourself. Oh yeah, get a **huge **box of tissues… no, make that 10 boxes of tissues 'cuz this is one out of the 3 (probably 4) most tragic scenes in this whole story. I'm serious! Go and get a box of tissues before reading! Anyway, back to the show!!!

* * *

**OoO THE DAY BEFORE JANUARY 8 OoO**

"I am really, really, **really **sorry people of the world," a brown-haired boy with a black cap said "I hope you can forgive me,"

A brunette locked her eyes at him. She watched as tears rolled off his bluish-green eyes. Some shining metal was clutched in his hands and it glistened with and evil glint. The brunette's emerald-green eyes widened as she saw him grasping tightly at the silver metal thing he was holding in his right hand. "DJ?!" she said "What the hell are you doing with a butcher's knife?! A-are you gonna—"

He looked at 'her' with wet eyes and his face was filled with sadness "I knew I was such a jerk in the past, but I want you to know… I love you," he said as her eyes widened even more as she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing and what her ears are hearing.

"Good-bye, my love,"

"DJ!!! WAIT!!!" she said but it was too late. He raised the knife over his head, eyes wet with salty tears and quickly hammered something with the sharp blade as Selphie ran towards DJ and wrapped her arms around him as her body was weighted on his back. She felt his body, somehow letting her in him even though she was expecting him to refuse her body touching his. He looked down at her hands which were wrapped around him and he somehow felt… different. She hastily tiptoed as high as she could over DJ's shoulder and looked up and saw the knife which cut through something. Red liquid trickled down the blade…

… but it wasn't blood.

She eyed the thing that DJ sliced open as it had hair-raising green skin and red stuff all over the place. She took her hands away from him as she took a closer look at it. "A WATERMELON?!" she screamed "I freaked out all because of a **watermelon?!**"

DJ was clutching his stomach as his laughter could be heard from the other rooms. "Y-Y-You sh-should have seen the look on your fa-ha-hace!!!" he said as he walked up to the watermelon and took a hippo-sized bite out of it. Selphie had her eyes and mouth wide open and she just blinked a few times before DJ felt a little uncomfortable with her staring at him and gazed back at her "What? You thought I said I loved **you**?"

Selphie just gave him a cold stare as he was happily gobbling his afternoon meal. She looked down in disappointment and softly bit her lip. "Maybe…"

The dark-haired boy practically swallowed a watermelon seed and coughed about what she said. He expected a _'what the hell?! I'd rather love a monkey instead!!!' _sort of response but she said 'maybe'. "E-excuse me?" he asked as the wind was the only thing that answered him.

"Uh… I-I meant…" she nervously said "I-I meant that I'd rather love a drunk monkey that love a crazy lunatic like YOU!"

DJ lazily flopped his body on the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table "Now, that's the little Selphie-Welphie-poo I know," he said as he felt something like butterflies in his stomach "Oh great, I swallowed a seed. Nice going, Selph. A watermelon tree's gonna grow in me!" he said, trying to deny what he was feeling.

"Good! There must be some use for this extra flab," she said as she poked his stomach.

DJ took aback "Hey! Don't touch my flab, This is **my** flab! Get your own!"

Kairi came out with a small brush as she continued to brush her silky red hair. She looked at the two brunettes and placed a hand on her hip while the other was busy holding the brush as it went up and down her hair "What did I miss?" she asked "I heard Selphie scream so I had to check things out,"

"Nothing much. Just the fact that DJ almost made me have a heart attack!"

Kairi continued to brush her long silky hair until her mother came in the room. "Kairi, hun?" she asked as the red haired girl looked at her "Can you come with me outside?"

"Okay,"

The two red heads exited the house as Kairi looked at Jenalyn's face. Her eyes showed that she was worried "Kai, your sister's missing,"

"What?! Where is she?"

"I don't know," she said as she looked at the horizon "It's getting late, she might be lost already,"

Kairi grabbed her flashlight and went towards the gate "I'm gonna go look for her,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

She walked out the house, nothing but a flashlight in hand. _'Okay, if I was Naminé Kaburagi, where would I be right now?' _she pondered. An idea struck in her head as she started running somewhere. The paved road stopped and she had to walk on the muddy grass. Kairi pushed away the branches and she stepped on a few twigs which made her heart beat even faster until she saw a small house. There were a few candles and a small fountain inside and the shadow cast a silhouette of the blonde girl

"N-Naminé?" Kairi asked as she went inside "Are you here?"

Naminé looked at the girl and she looked back down and inhaled the calming scent of the candles before speaking "What do you want? How did you find me?"

"I knew that when you were always feeling down, you'd always come over to this little place… Your mom is really worried about you…" she said "She wants you to come back,"

The blonde haired girl just looked down and looked at her silhouette shift from side to side, following the rhythm of the flames "Mom doesn't care about me…" she said, tears pooling up in her eyes "She only wants me to do whatever she tells me. You're lucky, Kairi," she said and smelled the candles again and looked at the lotus flowers on the fountain, floating and showing its beautiful petals. "You're lucky because you have a mom who loves you, and tells you to chase your dreams,"

Kairi sat down beside her sister "Nam, why are we always fighting? Can't we get along?"

"My mom said—"

"Who the hell cares what your mom said? We were best friends before! Why can't we be friends again?"

Naminé looked down "I don't know,"

"Well, c'mon. Friends?" she asked as she extended her arm, showing her white pearly teeth in the process. Naminé looked up at her and knew that her eyes showed truth. "O-okay," she stammered and took her hand and shook it. She felt a little better and smiled along "Best friends!"

The sisters giggled as Naminé looked a little down again "Oh yeah, Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry about yesterday… You know, with Sora and everything," she said as Kairi gave a soft smile "Hey, it's okay," she said as Naminé beamed "And you get my blessings to get together, one hundred percent!"

"Thanks," Kairi said in appreciation "Let's go home,"

**OoO JANUARY 8 OoO**

It was a week after the new year and everybody was filled happiness. For now…

Sora was in his swimming attire, his face, arms and everything else was covered in water. As soon as he was about to jump back in the pool, his coach came up to him "Sora?" he asked, receiving a 'hmm?' from the brown haired teen "You've gotta practice for the next swimming meet. We have to get first place and you're our best swimmer in the team,"

"Okay coach. I'll do my best,"

"You better…"

Sora watched as his other teammates were in the pool, going back and forth like a speeding train. He was about to go in and swim along too until Kairi showed up "Uh, Sora?" she asked timidly.

The brown haired boy looked at her and softly smiled as their eyes looked at each other's once again. "Sora, can we talk?" she asked, breaking the trance "I have something important to tell you,"

"Umm… Can we do it later? After my swimming practice? Coach won't let me go out until everyone's done,"

"Okay," she said as she looked a little down "I'll meet you in a restaurant called 'Sugar and Spice'. I'll go ahead and meet you there," she said as she started making her way out of the school's swimming pool

"But…"

Kairi turned around and looked at him "This is important for me," she said as Sora sighed "Okay. After my swimming practice. I'll catch up with you,"

"And I'll wait for you," she said as she went away. Sora looked at her in confusion _'What is she going to tell me?'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kairi was in Sugar and Spice, sitting down on one of the chairs as she rested her head on her loosely clenched fist, supported by the table. She fiddled around boringly with the salt and pepper in front of her, and watched the flames in the lamp dance to it's own beat. She looked up at the wall clock beside her **3:15 pm** it read. _'Hmm… The varsity swimming practice must be over by now. Where could he be?'_

She continued to wait, looking out the door for any signs of Sora or his spiky caramel colored hair. Instead, she saw other people having a meal, or chatting with each other and having a great time. Kairi shifted her head, using the other arm for support.

In school, Sora was whistling to himself as he grabbed his stuff and got ready to leave, until Ansem came back with a mop "Hey, Sora!" he said "You're late for your date,"

"Yeah I—… Wait, how could you possibly know that?!"

"Didn't I tell you before? I know everything,"

Sora scoffed in disbelief "Oh really? Well, I know one thing. You're not the janitor in here, are you?"

Ansem gave off a little chuckle "That isn't important. You're forgetting the most important thing you should do. You still have to make a lot of decisions," he came closer to Sora and gave him a smirk "Because one day, you'll find out the most important thing isn't there anymore," he said as he started grabbing the mop and walking away, whistling a soft tune to himself.

Sora had an annoyed look on his face "Wait a second! What are you trying to say?!" he shouted as he started following the blond haired man, just to find out that he had disappeared in thin air again. _'Okay, something's going on. And I'm going to find out what it is'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kairi was still patiently waiting for Sora. She refused to look at the wall clock as she started pressing her finger against her eyes, pushing away the tears that haven't fell from them. Her curiosity got the better of her as she slowly and hastily looked at the clock.

**5:27 pm**

Kairi waited for him for more than an hour already and still, no sign of Sora. The waiter handed her a menu "Madam, would you like to order now?"

She looked at him and refused his proposal. "Uh, no thanks. I'm still waiting for someone," she said as he started walking off, taking other people's orders instead. She felt the cold air rushing in her, telling her not to move and freezing her at the spot. _'Where could Sora be?' _she thought as she continued to wait… and wait… and wait.

Sora was going to go over to Sugar and Spice until something in his pocket started vibrating. He picked it up and saw the caller I.D. which said 'Mom'.

"Hello?" he said as the other person on the other line was quiet for a while _"Sora? It's me. Can you come over to the house for a while? I need your help with Riku. He's still sad about the break-up with Faye"_

Sora looked around "But mom, I still have somewhere else to go,"

"_Please, Sora. I can't do this alone,"_

"O-okay. I'll meet you there,"

**7:10 pm**

The skies turned dark and stars started twinkling, showing off it's brilliance at everyone. It was already six, and Sora still wasn't there. Kairi already refused ordering five times already but until now, no Sora. She was able to buy a cup of tea while waiting for him but she was boringly cooling off the liquid with her breath.

Finally, it turned to 7:30 in the evening. Kairi felt like she lost all hope. _'I guess Sora isn't coming_' she thought to herself as a tear gently fell from her eyes.

And that was the time when Sora arrived.

Kairi pushed away the tears that still swelled up in her eyes and softly smiled, since Sora was finally there to be there for her. "Kai, I am **so** sorry that I'm late. My mom called me to help out with Riku and everything,"

"You have problems with your family?" she asked as he sighed "Yeah… The usual,"

"I-It's okay," she replied, still feeling a little heart broken that he should have at least told her "At l-least you're here now,"

He smiled at her as they sat down in another table outside, the fire warming their bodies and making them feel better "Sora, I've got something to tell you," she said coldly

Sora felt shocked with her tone and listened carefully "W-What is it?" he said as he took her hand. She used her other hand and gently placed it on top of his.

"I guess it's better if we weren't together anymore," she said and took away her petite hands. Sora widened his eyes and his breathing became heavier "What? Why?" he asked "W-was it because I was late? Because I was busy with the swimming—"

"No, I-it's not your fault…" she said "It's the fault of the situation we're in… Too much people are involved and everything's changing,"

"Then we'll work through it together," he said confidently "We're gonna do whatever it takes,"

Kairi shook her head "Too much already happened,"

"Kai, give me another chance… I'll—"

A male voice was behind the brown haired teen "Hey, bro…" he said as he placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder "How's your… uh… 'girlfriend'?"

Kairi looked down on the floor as Sora stood up from the chair he sat on and faced him "Riku, get outta here," he said as he turned around. Riku quickly grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and gripped his collar. "Don't you **dare** turn your back on me while I'm talking to you!". Kairi stood up "Sora, don't fight him…"

"Yeah, do what your girlfriend says. 'Don't fight me'. You're such a wimp,"

Sora balled up his fist and hit his brother on the cheek, sending him down. Riku looked up at him and was about to hit him back when his friends, Axel and Demyx, came out of nowhere and tried their best to keep him away from Sora. Kairi looked at the boys in shock as she tried to keep Sora away from Riku by wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Sora! Don't!"

Riku kept on struggling his way free from the red head and the blond but to no avail. Every time he moved, Axel and Demyx would just hold him tighter. They didn't cover his face, so he was able to say something "This is all your fault!" he said as he looked at Kairi with his cold aquamarine eyes which grew colder by the second "Because of you, my family is all ruined!"

Kairi removed her hands away from Sora as she got stung with Riku's words. She looked down, tears swelling up in her face and she pushed Sora away from her and started to run.

She ran as fast as she could, her heart beating rapidly as tears fell out of her blue eyes. The ground felt like it was starting to shake and she felt like she was so weak. She gathered all her strength to get away from Sora and especially Riku.

Sora was about to follow her when he noticed something moving in the road. It was a bus which had 'Destiny' written on top. He took a glimpse of the person who was driving the bus and guess what, it was Ansem. He smirked as he gave a salute to Sora and continued driving. "Kairi!" Sora shouted as loud as he could, hoping Kairi heard him.

She kept on running as fast as she could run. She heard Sora's wails as it cut through her body _'Kairi! Stop!'_ her mind was repeating his voice, telling her to stop but her heart told her to keep on running. _'Keep going,'_

Her heart was racing even faster… and Sora ran towards her. "Kairi!" he shouted once again. She cried as she heard him again and looked down at the floor. She saw two lights coming for her as her shadow started growing longer. She was to scared to move or even budge and couldn't get away. Before she knew it, her body was on the floor.

Red liquid squirted out of her forehead and she coughed out blood as it hit the pavement, staining it's grayish color. Sora quickly ran over to her, and when Riku heard Sora's screams, he looked down at his brother. The silver haired teen ran towards them followed by Axel and Demyx and finally the other people who were in Sugar and Spice.

Sora bent down and felt her body. It felt so lifeless. He hoisted her body on his as he wrapped his arms around her. "Help…" he softly said when Riku finally reached the two teens. "Help us!!!... Riku…"

Riku was shocked with Sora and Kairi as he quickly ran off with the red head and the blond "I'll get the car!"

The brunette looked down at Kairi, her eyes closed shut and her mouth slightly agape. People crowded around them as he started pushing away the red hair and blood away from her pale face which turned paler until it looked ghastly white. Sora's eyes filled with tears as he saw Kairi, still looking like she was dead. "K-Kai… Don't worry… It'll be okay. Everything's gonna be okay,"

Sora tried his best to keep her alive "We're gonna bring you to the hospital," he said as her blood was all over his clothes and his hands but he didn't care. All he wanted was Kairi to be safe. As if by magic, Kairi's eyes opened a little. "S-S-So… S-Sora?" she breathed.

Kairi's breath grew heavier and heavier, trying her best to breathe. Their faces were so close to each other and Kairi could feel his breath on her cheeks. "Sora… I hope… that we… could be together again…" she said in between breaths "But I guess… we can't,"

"Kai, don't say that. We'll still be together, we're going to be happy" he said as he buried his face in her "Kairi!"

Kairi's eyes started closing again as she got all her strength to speak "Whatever happens… I'll be happy when I see you happy… JJ,"

Sora's eyes were now wide open. He cupped her cheek and tried to speak with no words coming out. "What?" he asked "W-What did you say?"

Kairi placed her hand on his cheek as her thumb brushed it. "I… I love you… JJ…"

His breathing started becoming crisp and short as he couldn't believe what he just heard "…K-K-Kitty?" he said as he gripped tightly on her hand. The red haired girl couldn't speak so she just nodded her head with all her might, "Kitty! It's you! I love you so much," he said as Kairi found enough energy to speak again "Whenever you… see a… rainbow, just think…" she said as her head fell down "I'm just at the other side… I'll… wait for you… JJ. I'll… wait for… you…"

He looked at her. Her eyes were closed once again. Her breathing stopped. Her chest stopped beating. He looked down to his hand which was intertwined with hers as it fell to the ground. Pain pricked him everywhere, tears continued to roll off his eyes and he shook her repeatedly. "Kairi?!" he said into her ear "Kairi!? Wake up!"

_No… She can't be. She isn't dead… She's not dead! … Is she?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kairi laid lifeless on the stretcher, her mouth and eyes closed. Sora and Riku were inside with her, the brunette started feeling her heart, hoping a beat would be felt. Riku looked at his brother and his girlfriend, tears falling from his eyes as well. Cries were heard outside as Jenalyn and Naminé burst in the room, looking at Kairi's body. "Kairi?" Jenalyn asked… no reply. "Kairi!! Wake up!!!"

Naminé was shocked. She finally made amends with her best friend and look what happened to her. _'Kai?' _she thought to herself as rivers of tears fell from her eyes. She looked at her supposed-to-be mother who wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Kairi!" she wailed.

Sora had so many emotions mixed inside him. Sadness, Pain, Rage… and most importantly, he felt like he lost his whole life. Kairi was everything to him.

Now she's gone.

He ran outside, banging his fist on the wall and his hand was throbbing in pain. Riku followed him "Sora? What the hell are you doing?!" he asked as he just watched his younger brother hitting himself. "I can't take it anymore," he breathed

"Sora, this is just a part of life. Sometimes, it's hard to let go. But you have to,"

_I can't do that… I can't just let her go. She's my life_

OoOoOoOoOoO

After Kairi's funeral, Sora stayed with her everyday, looking at her name on her grave 'Kairi A. Sonoda. May she be with our God forever,'.

"Sora?" a girl said "Are you okay?"

He mumbled something and looked at her "Nam, why did you lie to me? Why did you say **you** were Kitty?". Naminé looked down "I'm sorry, Sora. I'm truly sorry. I-I had no choice," she said "I-I have something for you,"

She got something behind her back and gave it to Sora. It was a big guitar case with something inside "Here. This is Kairi's" she said "I have to go now. My mom's looking for me"

He opened the case and looked what was inside. It was Kairi's guitar which said 'Kitty and JJ. Best friends forever'. A tear fell from his eyes and played JJ and Kitty's song. Their song. He played and wished that Kairi could hear him in the heavens. When he was about to stop, a shadow formed in front of him "Sora?" he said as the brunette stood up and looked at him "Ansem? Why did this happen?"

He didn't answer his question and decided to give him a question of his own.

"_Are you ready to see Kairi again?"

* * *

_

A/n: AAA! Cliffie! Darn it! Okay, I read this again and I was like TTTTT-TTTTT. WHY?! Now, I bet you know what happens next, right? -Sarcastically laughs like an evil person- Bwa-ha-ha. I really need to practice on my writing skills. If this chappie sucked, that means I suck! YAY! –Joyfully runs around like a crazy ego-maniac-

Little review cookie monster was full when you gave it billions of cookies! Now, you have to give him some milk to drink or else he's gonna die from cookie indigestion! Press the 'Go' button to give him a bottle of milk! He needs it to live! (Okay, now I've seriously lost it.. XD)

See you in the next chapter!


	8. Crossroads Of Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in here except for DJ, the character's parents and some other stuff that are truly and rightfully mine, so no flaming just because some stuff aren't owned by yours truly!!!

A/n: Yes, people are feeling really sad since what happened in the previous chapter, but there are more chapters to come! More kawaii moments, more chances, more ways to annoy you… Scratch the last one. XD. Anyway, Thanks a lot to **angelofsweetness, Typical Sundays, Kairi and Cloud, Doggone2dog, Penguin11593** and thanks to the people who are still reading! Oh, and sorry for the late update!!! My cousins and little brother are always hogging the computer… And, starting from this chapter, everything starts getting pretty juicy… Hehehe. Oh, and I might not update fast for the next chapter as well. I need to do some other stuff… Anyway, on with the show... I mean... Story!!!

* * *

"Are you ready to see Kairi again?" asked the blond-haired man, as a smirk started creeping up his face _'Everything is going according to plan' _he thought as Sora just looked down at the grass which made him stay in his exact spot. He heaved a great sigh "I wish I could…" he said softly, his voice to close to being a whisper. His sapphire-blue orbs averted its gaze to the bleak, gray stone tablet which was engraved with Kairi's name on it "But, how can I? She's gone," 

Ansem walked towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You can meet her again," he said as Sora looked at his gleaming yellow eyes in hope "With this,"

He held up an object and Sora quickly grabbed it and his eyes were filled with wonder as he examined it. It was a watch with a beautiful detailed design on it. Its face had a picture of what seemed to be an hourglass, the small grains of sand looked like they fell down to the other side. It looked a little old and looked like it had been in the possession of other people before him. Sora was wrapped in his own thoughts about this and his eyes focused on Ansem again.

"Can you really do that?" he asked with wonder. Ansem just slowly nodded his head and showed off a malicious smirk. "When you're ready, wear it. You will find yourself in the past and you will see Kairi,"

Sora wanted to smile since he was going to see Kairi once more. He should be happy. But something about this watch made him feel unsure if he should to this or not. He was still confused but, he decided to put it on. The cold touch of the watch gave him shivers up his spine and something told him to put it on, but another told him to take it off. His head was arguing with itself and he couldn't take it much longer. Sora was about to put the strap on until Ansem called him.

"Wait," he said as Sora looked up at him "Not a lot of people get to have this kind of opportunity," he pointed to the object which was almost around Sora's wrist "This watch has the power for you to see her again, but, she will still die at the same time, at the same place. Are you sure you can handle the pressure of seeing Kairi dying again right before your eyes?"

'_I knew this wasn't such a good idea' _the brown haired boy thought to himself "N-no. I don't want to see Kairi die again. I think I'm not ready for this," he said softly "I still have to be one hundred percent sure of this,"

"Good decision, Sora," Ansem said as he nodded "Okay. But, I will leave this watch with you. If you want to see her once again, call out to me," Sora nodded, making sure he will remember. Ansem walked away, his body disappearing from Sora's eyes.

'_I have to think this over…'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

A Monday filled with sadness approached Destiny High and Sora went to school, after a long and tiring argument with his mother since it would just remind him too much of… Kairi. But, unfortunately, Sora lost the discussion and went to school anyway. He skimmed through his notes, not being able to concentrate since 'she' was still in his mind. Suddenly, a soft gentle hand was placed delicately on his shoulder "Sora?" the girl said.

'_Kairi?' _Sora thought to himself. It sounded so much like her voice. Her intoxicating, angelic voice. His cobalt-blue orbs looked at the girl.

Her eyes were filled with wet tears as her red hair fluttered in the wind as her white dress followed the pattern. Her pale body started glowing with an ethereal color as she opened her mouth to speak "Sora… You didn't save me…" she said as an echo copied her voice, repeating it over and over again in Sora's mind. She looked a lot like… her angel. His eyes widened until they couldn't get any wider "K-Kairi?" he asked

"Kairi?" she asked, the 'angel's' voice started changing into a different person's voice. "What are you talking about?"

He pushed away the imaginary dust which stayed in his eyes and refocused his eyes on the girl. Instead of seeing the girl of his dreams, he just saw Kairi's best friend. He looked down in disappointment "Oh, Sorry. Hi, Selph,"

The brown-haired girl heaved a long sigh "Look," she said as she sat down beside him "I'm really sorry for what happened to Kay-Ray," she said, tears swelling up in her eyes but she pushed them away before letting them fall to the ground. He just looked away and closed his noted and hung his head low. "I guess…," he started "I guess I just didn't love her enough,"

Selphie bit her lip and pushed his chin up "Sora, you loved her with all your heart, right?" she asked as the brown haired boy nodded his head forcefully "And, you'd do anything to see her, right?"

She was starting to sound a lot like Ansem already. "R-Right," he replied as Selphie tilted her head "Well, the best way to do that is to let her go,"

Sora's eyes were getting watery by the second "I-I wanna be with her, I truly do," he said, tears rolling out of his eyes "H-How could this happen?!" he said, hitting his balled fist on the table and he didn't care if it throbbed in pain "H-How could she go so quickly?!" he coughed out and Selphie joined him as both of them cried their hearts out.

After a long, harsh day of school, Sora went back home and locked himself in his room. He pushed away all his stuff and went to the closet which had Kairi's… 'Kitty's' guitar with its guitar case along with it. He opened the case, his hands felt weak and he eyed her acoustic guitar along with their letters and the other half of the paupou fruit. His eyes widened and he opened his drawer to get the small yellow star shaped fruit and joined both pieces together. He sighed _'I wish we could have shared one,' _he thought.

Sora, still feeling sober, played their song… about ten times already. Each note felt like it pierced through his body and it came out of the other end. To make matters worse, he sang along with it with perfect pitch, making it even harder to bear. As he continued to sing, he remembered everything they've been through before. _'I should have made every second together be the most important thing in our lives…'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Night-time came and Sora was still locked in his room. He didn't eat dinner but he just starved in there, still thinking of Kairi. He took out the watch Ansem gave him a few days ago and started fiddling with it with his hands. _'Should I really go and see Kairi again?' he asked himself __**'You want to see her, right?'**_ his conscience asked back

_Of course I want to… I-I love her. _He said _**Then wear it…**_ Sora looked at the hourglass in the watch's face _'I don't know… Something's different about this…'_

_**You have to choose, Sora.**_

Outside Sora's room, Riku stood there, feeling really bad about what happened to Sora. Kairi's death was practically his fault. If he didn't go accusing her of his family being broken, Sora would have been happier by now. He softly knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked a little louder, knowing Sora was inside but still, no answer. "Sora?" he asked, hoping his brother would hear him through the thick door "I know you're in there. Open up,"

"Leave me alone…," Sora replied as Riku leaned in to listen to him "I don't want to see anyone right now,"

The silver haired teen walked away, seeing his mother sitting down on a chair and she was looking at her cup of coffee as her hands rotated it a little, watching the brown liquid slosh around the cup. Riku sat down on the other chair beside her and placed a hand to his head "Mom, Sora doesn't wanna go out of his room. I think he got too affected with what happened to Kairi,"

She took a sip of coffee delicately "I know… I think he would feel much better if we went to Hollow Bastion again," she said, sipping another drop "But for now, let him be in his room. Let everything sink in,"

The sixteen year old let out an exasperated sigh "Okay,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora was still locked up in his room, tossing and turning on his bed. His dreams of being with Kairi started turning into nightmares where she was gone from his life… He couldn't sleep, not even one eye was closed or even getting a little heavy. He shifted his whole body weight to face his drawer where a light still emitted from the lamp and its light went to a picture frame, standing on its own.

It was a photograph of Kairi and himself, the red haired maiden wrapped her arms around his neck as she dangled behind him. She had a beautiful smile on her face and 'he' looked up at her. The picture started to move by itself, 'Kairi' started giggling and when 'Sora' placed his hand around hers, she just… disappeared.

The brown haired teen shook his head and the photo returned to its original state _'Oh… It was just a hallucination,' _, Beside the picture was Ansem's watch, the face glinting with temptation and the second hand started moving clockwise, and with each passing second, its demands of wearing it got stronger and stronger. "Should I do this?"

He couldn't take it anymore. Sora tossed the covers aside and carefully snuck out the house, making sure not to make a loud noise to wake Riku or his mother up. He pushed away the door handles and took a long walk, his nose smelling the fresh air. He looked up at the obsidian-colored sky and eyed the beautiful, glittering stars twinkling down, casting its light on him. _'I wish I could see her again,' _As if his dreams came true, a shooting start came out of nowhere, telling him his wish would be granted. _'That's it. I'm going to see her,'_

His back pocket started vibrating and he reached in it to pick up his phone. He flipped it open and noticed the time on the upper right hand corner **'11:30 pm' **it read. "Is it really that late already?" he asked himself as he pressed the 'Answer' button in his phone. "Hello?" he questioned in the receiver

"_Sora, it's me," _his mother replied _"I know you aren't feeling too good about Kairi,"_

He lowered his head "Y-yeah,". _"That's why we're going back to Hollow Bastion tomorrow," _she said, Sora widened his eyes "Wh-What?! No! H-how about you?" he asked "Wasn't that why we came here in the first place? Wasn't it because we wanted to get away from dad's death place?"

"_Yes, I know but, I can manage. We're doing this for you, Sora,"_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Very early in the morning, Sora went back to Kairi's grave where Ansem stood there, having a blank look on his face "Ansem!" Sora shouted as the blond smiled and looked at him "Well, have you thought about it?". Sora nodded. "Well then, what's your decision?"

He looked at the grass and pulled out his watch from his back pocket and held it up, so the glass would shimmer and shine on its own. Suddenly, on the road, a car drove by. Riku and his mother were inside, the silver haired teen poked his head out of the driver's seat window "Hey! Sora!" he shouted out.

His piercing aqua eyes looked at the brunette who held up a trinket as he talked to… the air? "Sora? What the hell are you looking at?" he shouted even louder "Do we have to bring you to the hospital too?!". Sora wasn't able to hear him since all his focus was on Ansem.

"I'm gonna see her,"

"Sora! Snap outta it! We gotta go to Hollow Bastion!" the silver one shouted

Sora didn't pay any attention to his older brother and decided to put the watch on. He felt the coldness again, the same feeling he felt when he first put it on. But this time, it was more stronger. It was already on his wrist and something weird started happening. He looked around him, flashbacks of everything that has happened with Kairi flashed before his very eyes.

How Kairi died, how she became his girlfriend, how they met… it was all in chronological order, only that it was going backwards. His whole world started revolving and gusts of wind pressed against his face.

He looked at the watch on his wrist, the time going in a quick-paced counter-clockwise direction. The reflection from the glass forced him to look up at the sky. The sun started rising from the west and the moon chased it, faster and faster. He felt another gust of wind go in his eyes and it was trying to make him close his blue orbs but he just fought back. He opened his eyes enough for him to see Ansem, who, once again, disappeared into nothingness.

"W-What's happening?! Ansem!!!" he shouted but no one answered back. He quickly took off the watch from wrist and threw it hard on the floor. It started emitting a bright white light and Sora, as the curious boy he is, touched it. His eyes grew heavy and his body felt weak, something about the light drained all his energy away from him.

He fell into a deep, deep slumber. His memories started to disappear and he started forgetting who Kairi was… After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes to notice, he wasn't in the cemetery anymore.

He was in a plane, Riku beside him, gazing at the clouds from the window as his mother was sitting down patiently as her son just woke up. Sora looked around him, feeling something weird in his stomach "Mom? Where are we? Are we going to Hollow Bastion?"

She chuckled as she patted his back "Hollow Bastion? We're going to Destiny Islands, remember?"

'_I-I'm going to Destiny Islands? Wait, shouldn't we be going to Hollow Bastion by now?!' _He looked down at the seat pocket and saw a newspaper. Sora took it out and looked at the date.

**September 21**

'_How can that be? It was January yesterday… right?' _he thought to himself and placed the newspaper in its proper place.

He hastily rose his hand a little bit and one of the plane's stewardesses came right away "Yes, sir?" she asked politely "How may I help you, sir?"

"Umm… W-What's the date today?" he asked. "September 21," she replied

Sora's eyes widened a little "Thanks…"

'_Something is definitely up…'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Tagayaki family landed in Destiny Islands, being greeted by Naminé and her parents "JJ?" she asked and somehow, Sora was forced to say something. "Kitty?" he asked

The blonde girl nodded and showed her pearl white teeth. He felt the warmth of her body when she wrapped her arms around him, giving a friendly hug. "Wow, after all this time, you changed a lot,"

"You too. Did you color your hair blonde?"

She nodded once again. He felt his head as it started thumping and pounding hard _'Whoa… déjà vu feeling'._ Suddenly, some kind of lost memory came back to him. "Are we going to your house?" he asked

"No, we're going to a five star restaurant to have lunch together!" she beamed

At the restaurant, Sora was playing with his fork, making his food go in all sorts of places. Andrea looked at him in wonder "Sora, hun?" she asked "Are you okay? You haven't eaten a little bit,"

Subconsciously, Sora looked up "Huh?" he asked "Oh, I'm fine," She didn't believe him. "Well, you don't seem fine… Something wrong?"

"It's nothing,"

Suddenly, something wet made contact with his shirt. The brown haired boy looked down at his shirt and noticed that it was fruit salad. His eyes looked at the girl who was wiping the floor off with her apron. She had shoulder-length hair which was colored red and her skin was pale and was very close to being white. "So sorry, sir," She said repeatedly over and over again. She looked a lot like a certain girl he knew and he widened his eyes again "Kairi?!" he blurted

He had no idea who Kairi was but it felt like he said her name a lot of times already. She looked up and had different facial features from Kairi… whoever she was

"I am so sorry,". He smiled "It's okay," Sora replied "It was an accident,"

The blonde haired girl tapped the brunette's shoulder "Sora? Do you know Kairi?"

He looked at the sky as he placed a hand on his head "Uh… I don't think so,". She tilted her head "Cuz Kairi's our maid,"

Another lost memory came back to him as he looked down at his shirt again "Umm, I'll just go wash this off. Nam, do you know where the restroom is?". She looked around and pointed to a room "Over there,"

"Thanks,"

He went to the restroom and after he washed off the fruit salad from his clothing, he looked down at the sink and started splashing cold water into his face. "Okay, Sora," he said to himself "Pull it together! This is all just a bad dream,"

_I think…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora was in Destiny High, his body covered in water as he went out of the swimming pool. He eyed the bleachers, thinking that he should for some reason and saw Kairi, Selphie and DJ.

"OMG! He's coming this way!" Selphie squealed as DJ started girlishly waving his hands "Oh my God! You are so right! Now we can become bestest best friends and all!" he said homosexually before rolling his eyes and lounging off on the bleachers again.

Sora looked at the red haired girl. She looked back. She thought some kind of connection was between them but nah… Maybe it wasn't true. He looked at her beautiful eyes and found out she was the one. She was Kairi. He wrapped his arms around her, wetting her uniform. He saw her again… for the first time.

She tried to push him away from her but he just gripped her tighter. He didn't want to let her go _'Kai… I missed you so much,'._ She kept pushing him and he gave way "What's your problem?!" she shouted

"Huh? Kai? It's me! Sora!"

She snootily rose her nose "I don't know **anyone** named 'Sora'," she said "So just leave me alone! And my name's **Kairi**. Not 'Kai'."

"Kai—"

"Look… Whoever-you-are, I don't know you. So, would you do us both a favor and just back off, okay?"

Sora was still very confused. _'How could she not remember me?' _The red haired girl and her friends walked away and DJ looked at her, still annoyed that he… hugged her. "Heh, that guy's seriously crazy,"

Kairi folded her arms and in the corner of her eye, she saw Sora, looking at her and bulged his lower lip a little. "Yeah, I think he has a… mental problem," _'Although he is kinda cute when he pouts like that…' _she beamed as she continued to walk away.

Back with Sora, he looked at Naminé who just came by. She giggled softly "Hello, 'JJ'," He widened his eyes and gave her a stern glare "You're not Kitty," he said coldly and suddenly, a burst of wind blew against their faces, blowing away their hair.

Naminé crossed her arms "Yes I am!" she shouted as he rolled his eyes. "If you are, where's the other half of the paupou fruit I gave you, huh?" he asked, remembering that she didn't have it before.

Another burst of wind approached their faces as Naminé rummaged through her purse and pulled out the small yellow star-shaped fruit. "See! Here!"

_Wait, she's not supposed to have that!!!_ Sora was still unconvinced "How about the song?"

She rolled her eyes and started singing it with perfect pitch and tone. Even the lyrics were perfect. _'She shouldn't know that!' _Sora thought "Face it. **I'm **Kitty,"

He just shook his head in disagreement and walked away from her and in the locker room to change back to his uniform. As soon as he finished and grabbed his backpack, he looked at the watch… and the blond janitor again. "Sora, what are you doing?!" he asked fire burning in his yellow eyes "Because of your little chat with Naminé and hugging Kairi, you just changed the natural course of time!"

Sora just looked up in hope "Wait… I… can change time?" he asked rhetorically as Ansem just looked at him, wondering what he would say next "Then, that must mean, I can stop Kairi from dying?"

The blond man shook his head and angrily eyed him "Sora, if you do that, even worse things will come to you. That comes with dire consequences…'

"I don't care!" He shouted back "I'm gonna keep Kairi staying alive and you, or anyone else, can't stop me!" said a determined Sora as he started walking off

"Sora," Ansem said "Do this and you're going to pay for it dearly… What if Kairi dies an worse than before? What if something else happens? You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Sora looked down, thinking deeply of what he said but, still determined, he walked off, his watch wrapped around his wrist and it's evil shine started again.

_As long Kairi's gonna live…_

* * *

A/n: BWA-HA-HA! I am really bugging the characters now, am I? –Laughs like a mad scientist- YAY! Okay, besides the fact that this chap sucked and that (I think) I'm rushing, I bet this chappie was actually worth reading! Ooh! What's our little Sowwa-kun gonna do now? XD 

Little review cookie monster is really, really lonely. Make him un-lonely by tickling his tummy! You don't wanna go and make him all sad, do you? To tickle him, press the 'Go' button somewhere down there at the lower left corner!!! Please tickle him… he needs to be tickled! HE NEEDS TO BE HAPPY! (Because sadness could be a sickness… for little review cookie monsters!!!)

P.S.: Hmm… I bet you're wondering how my little review cookie monster looks like. Well, he's a guy and he's got little stubby feet and stubby hands and he just looks like a small cute puffball! Ooh! Ooh! And, his mood changes whenever his fur changes color! You have to make sure it's yellow so he would be happy!!! And he's got cute little button eyes which grow bigger when he either wants something or wants a big puffy hug from you!!! XD


	9. Remembering Him

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah… I don't own Kingdom Hearts, blah, blah, blah, and I just own DJ and the character's parents, blah, blah friggin blah!

A/n: Leave me alone, you idiot!!! Oh! It's you! Hehe, sorry. Heya people! It's me again! Yay for you. XD TY lots to **RockX2, Doggone2dog, weixuan18, IcyPirateChic, Typical Sunday, Penguin11593, angelofsweetness** for reviewing and junk! –does the cabbage patch- and okay, everything might be a little confusing but it'll all clear out again. Don't worry! Oh yeah, I'm thinking of drawing the very annoying, very crazy, VERY random OC of mine –drum roll- DJ!!! I'm not sure but, lets just see. Hmm… Maybe you might get confused again here and the other chapters but I think you won't if you go back to check. If you don't wanna, okay, but I'm warning you! Might get confusing if you don't know what's going on!

This is the longest author's note I've ever written but that doesn't matter. Oh yeah, sorry for the late update. I had to re-write because it got black out in here when I was halfway done. Anyway, on with the show now!

* * *

Naminé was lying down on her bed face down, sobbing over the reprimands and the scolding that her mother gave her. _'Sora's already on to us! Don't make him believe that Kairi is his __**real**__ best friend! Or else…' _The words of her mother stung her all over like a thousand sharp needles and her thoughts always drifted to that, repeating and repeating in her mind. Her face was buried in the white pillow and tears continued to roll of her eyes and the white cushion absorbed all the salty tears.

"Why can't I make my mom happy?!" she shouted to herself "I've been doing everything she tells me to do, but I still don't get a 'Well done,' or a 'Great job' or anything like that!" her head hung low "She just continues shouting at me…"

"Why?! Why can't I—"

Something was stuck in her throat, causing her to cough it out, but no matter how hard she tried, something was still stuck in there. The blonde had trouble breathing already and her breaths turned crisp and short. She couldn't do anything but cough and cough.

As if her prayers were answered, Jenalyn came bursting out the door, seeing her daughter choking on something. "Naminé!" she shouted and the girl continued to do her best to breathe but all that came out was her coughs. "Wait for me, I'll go get the medicine,"

After a split second, the red haired woman came back with a couple of pills and a glass of water. Naminé quickly grabbed the items in her hands and swallowed the medicine, then, she took a big gulp of water. She was able to breathe again. "Nam, are you okay?"

The blonde teen felt her chest and something different happened "I-I don't think so…" she softly said

"I'll get a doctor,"

Naminé was rushed to the hospital with the help of her supposed-to-be mother. Jenalyn looked at the blonde girl who's skin was being touched by the cold stethoscope. Naminé's parents arrived as soon as they heard the news and eyed their daughter helplessly. "Well, she looks fine," the doctor said

'_Thank God,' _the red haired woman thought. "But," he continued "She seems to have liver problems. We have to do a transplant soon or else she is going to die,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Even though Naminé still had a tough time breathing, she still went on with life as a joyful girl. It was the dead of night and her hands were wrapped around a young boy's arm "Uh, we're here now, Nam," he said

"Huh?" she asked back. She looked up and saw her house. Naminé nervously laughed "Oh, sorry… I didn't notice,"

The blonde smiled at the caramel-haired boy. "Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for walking me home. See you at school tomorrow!"

Sora smiled as he eyed Naminé who was opening the gate to her house and waved goodbye before entering. The brunette pretended to go back to his house until he saw her going inside and closing the door. When the coast was clear, he ran next door where Kairi and her mother lived in.

The brunette was about to ring the doorbell but he sighed first _'Kai, please believe me now…'._ The moment he was about to press the button, the doorknob twisted and clicked. The door opened and there stood the beautiful red haired girl with a trash bag in her hand. She tilted her head as she saw the spiky-haired boy "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Uh," he started but nothing came out. Kairi rolled her eyes and walked past him to the garbage can nearby. "Umm… I-I walked Naminé to her house and I was on my way home,"

She placed a hand on her hip "Then, why did you hide like that?"

He didn't answer and Kairi looked back down at the garbage can and kicked it with her leg as hard as she could. Sora wasn't planning on answering her question and he just got closer to her, praying that she would be able to actually believe what just happened to him in the past. She turned around, just to see him getting close to her, their bodies almost touching.

She took back and hastily moved away from the caramel-haired teen but the more she moved back, the closer he got. She opened her mouth "Y-you know what, I'm really scared of you now," Kairi breathed and continued going backwards "I-I don't even know what you want!"

Sora didn't care about what she said. In fact, he didn't even listen to her. He was just glad that she was with him again. "A-Are y-you… Are you a stalker or something?!" she said, trying to stop him from getting close.

"Kai… wait…" he said "I want to tell you everything that happened to me,"

"Up, up, up!!!" she snapped and started running past him "D-Don't come any closer! And don't follow me!"

The red haired girl ran back to the house and pushed the door. He banged the wooden door "Kai, wait! I just wanna clear things up!" he said and heard the click of the lock. _'Great. Just great. The more I wanna get close to her, the more she hates me!'. _

OoOoOoOoOoO

Even though meeting Kairi this evening just made her drift farther, Sora looked up at the dark black sky from his house and still had that childish smile on his face. Later, his mother entered the room with her cup of tea. "Oh, Sora. I didn't know you were still awake," she said and noticed Sora's grin on his face "What are you doing, so happy at this hour?"

"I was thinking of someone,"

"Really?" she questioned and Sora nodded forcefully. "Ma, she's beautiful… she's smart… she's just—"

Andrea chuckled softly "I think I know who it is," she said, presuming it was Naminé "You know, that girl is very, very lucky. She has been going through liver problems already and she's still that cheerful Naminé I know,"

Sora widened his eyes since he thought of Kairi. He shrugged it off and walked over to his mother "Mom?" he asked "Do you believe in 'Destiny'?"

"Of course I believe in destiny!" she replied at once "Destiny was what brought me close to your father,"

The brown haired woman smiled "The first time I met him, I knew that he was going to be the person I was going to live my life with forever," she sighed "That was why I married him,"

Sora pondered a little. "Hmm, but, what about when… y-you know… he moved on?"

"I know it's been hard for me and Riku has been taking it even more harder," she said and sipped her tea again "But, destiny has it's own course for each and every one of us and we can't change it,"

'_D-Does… does that mean Kairi's going to die again?'_ Sora thought and Andrea smiled at her son "You just have to accept destiny whatever it does to you,"

"Okay. Thanks mom," he said _'No wonder they called this place 'Destiny Islands'…'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

A black limousine was speeding past Destiny High and Sora looked at Kairi who was running away from him, tears swelling in her bluish violet eyes. "Kairi! Stop!" Sora kept shouting but that just made her run faster and faster. Her heart was pounding and she didn't want to be near him again. _'Stay away from me, Sora!' _Kairi thought as she continued to run.

She looked down and noticed her shadow started growing longer but she couldn't notice that it wasn't from a car. The limousine made contact with her body and it shoved her on the ground. Sora looked down at her body which was on the paved ground, her eyes closing and blood came out of her mouth. He ran to her and laid her down on his leg and pushed away the red hairs from her face.

"Kairi?!"

He looked up at the limousine and had a glimpse of the driver. It was a blond man who was in a black suit and he smirked as he saluted to him. _'Ansem?!'_

He looked back at the red haired girl who didn't move a muscle. Her eyes continued to close and she stopped breathing. He softly placed a hand on her cheek "Kai? Kai! Wake up!"

Her mouth was agape, her chest stopped moving up and down, she didn't move a single muscle. She was…

"AAH!" Sora screamed, jolting straight up from his bed. He looked around to see he was in his room and his brow was starting to sweat and ran down his cheeks. _'It was a dream… or was it? Everything felt so real,'_

He raised his arm and looked down on his wrist, still having that watch on. "Kairi. I can't let her die again. Not this time,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was a perfect morning and Kairi was walking to school, like she always does. A smile lit her face and she fixed her backpack which was slung over one shoulder. Everything felt perfect for her. Perfect day to start school, perfect morni—

"Kairi!" a voice said from behind "Wait!"

The red haired girl sighed in frustration and just continued walking. _'Great. Perfect day just went horribly wrong. __**He's**__ back again. What does he want from me?!' _The voice came closer and footsteps were heard "Kai!"

"What's your problem?!" She snapped and turned around to face the brunette. He had a hurt expression on his face "Kai, I—"

"And didn't I tell you?" she said, cutting him off "My name's **Kairi**. Not 'Kai" She continued walking away as fast as she could. Sora heaved a long sigh _'I know this is gonna break all the 'Natural-course-of-time' rules but…' _"Kairi! I'm JJ,"

She froze at her spot and lowered her head. She bit her lip and couldn't bear to face him. "And I know that you're Kitty," he said

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know any 'JJ' or 'Kitty' or whatever you just said"

Kairi was about to walk away again but Sora ran to her and grabbed her hand, making her stop moving. She looked down at their hands intertwined together and looked up at him "Kairi, don't lie," he softly said and her eyes just fired with rage as she forcibly took her hand away "I'm serious" she said in an angry tone "I don't know what you're saying, so… can you please just leave me alone!" Kairi shouted and ran away

'_Why don't you want to tell the truth? Why won't you admit you're Kitty?... And, why is Naminé pretending to be her?'_

Kairi's heart raced as tears formed in her eyes, looking in her surroundings to make sure no one could see her like this. She dropped her books and her shoulder felt so weak carrying her bag that it fell off as well. She sat down on the stone bench and clasped her hands together and started bawling her eyes out. _'N-No… It can't be. Sora is __**not**__ JJ… He can't be,'_ she thought, her face still dug in her weak hands. Her nose turned red and so did her eyes… She heard a voice calling her name and thank God it wasn't Sora.

"Kai-Kai?"

Kairi slowly looked up at the girl who called her and saw Selphie standing there in pity, just looking at her. The red head just hung her head down low again pushed the tears away from her eyes. Selphie sat down beside her and started rubbing her back, whispering soft calming noises into her ear. "Kai, why are you sad?" she questioned

She continued to push away the tears still forming in her eyes "I-I'm not sad… I'm angry," she said and turned to look at her best friend "Selph, you don't know this but… Sora's JJ,"

"What?! That little kid who was with you when you were small?"

She nodded softly and pushed the tears away from her porcelain face once more, but this time, more forcefully. "Why did he tell me **now** when he already forgot about those stupid letters and that stupid paupu fruit?!"

"I don't know…" she replied "Maybe that was why he was following you around all the time. Maybe he wants to be friends again,"

"No. I can't be friends with him. Not after all he did to me when he came to Destiny High," she said and stood up from the stone bench "From now on, I'm not 'Kitty',"

Selphie nodded "Yeah… I think that's the right thing to do,"

Kairi put on a serious face "Starting today, Sora's not gonna be part of my life anymore…"

* * *

A/n: Okay, another super random, super crazy, super short and super annoyingly confusing chapter. T-T Sob, sob. Cry, cry. I was uber busy with stuff and I had to go get ready for school, get my cough, cough, hearing aid, cough, cough and I was forced to go to the beach with my family for a few days, SO SUE ME! XD And, another reason why I updated late is because I couldn't wait to write down the ending for this story so I did, but... hehe, it sucks. I re-wrote and re-wrote and I forgot about this chap so, again, SUE ME!

Aww! Little review cookie monster is purring in his sleep… -Review cookie monster purrs and growls softly and all of you go all googly eyes because his cuteness is too hard to resist- HEY! Don't wake up the little angel! You are gonna make so much noise unless you rub his tummy by pressing the 'Go' button at the bottom of this screen! He needs his sleep so he could amaze you with his uber cuteness!


	10. Water Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, characters, plot, etcetera, etcetera. I do own the OCs in here namely DJ and the character's parents (Another OC coming up soon! Hehe)

A/n: Yes, last chap sucked a lot. I know. I've been buried and been covered with tons of earth so blame the time keepers for giving me so little time to **seriously** write this down. Okay, enough with the moping and back to hyperness! Guys, I think you're confused already with the character's parents… **Jenalyn** is Kairi and Naminé's real mom. **Amira** just thinks Naminé is her daughter. Please don't get confused with that! It's really important somewhere in the story! Anyway, TY lots to **weixuan18, IcyPirateChic, Doggone2dog, Kairi and Cloud, Typical Sundays, soraloveskairi159 and Sayshello3 **for reviewing!!! And now that's over with, let's go to the actual story!

* * *

"C-Come in…" Naminé croaked and coughed as soft as she could.

The hospital door creaked open and two young boys, a brunette and a blond, looked down at their friend who was helplessly lying down on the bed. The blonde girl smiled at the two "Hi, Sora. Hey, Rox,"

"Hi, Nam," they replied at the same time. Sora pushed Roxas closer to her. The blond forgot that he was holding something in his hands "Oh, right. We got these for you," he said and placed a big, beautiful bouquet of all her favorite flowers in a vase beside her. She smiled once more "Thanks… But I don't really need it,"

Roxas crossed his arms "Hey, we just wanted to make your dull room a little brighter"

Naminé softly giggled "Okay then. Thanks,"

Sora looked down at the girl who he thought was 'Kitty' once again. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm alright. I'm just having a hard time breathing… That's all," her raspy voice said before croaking into another cough

The blond teen rolled his eyes at the 'moment' the two were sharing "Sheesh… You could die, y'know,"

"Rox!"

"I'm kidding!" he gleefully shouted "Can't you guys take a joke?!"

Sora and Naminé rolled their blue eyes and heard a knock from the door. "It's open!" Sora shouted loud enough so the person on the other side of the door could hear them. A tall nurse with a white uniform and dirty blonde hair came inside Naminé's room. "Boys, you have to go. Ms. Kaburagi needs her rest,"

"Okay," he replied as the two males headed for the door. Before they left, Sora turned around and grinned his famous grin. "Well, get better soon, Nam!"

The blonde girl smiled and laid her head on the soft fluffy pillow, her eyes slowly closing and her thoughts veered away to a deep slumber. A few minutes passed and Naminé's parents, Amira and Seth, entered the room. Seeing their daughter asleep, a doctor came through the door with a clipboard with some papers clipped on it. "About that transplant," he said as he scanned through the immense number of papers "Are you going to her liver donor, Mrs. Kaburagi?"

A gloomy look was on her light colored face. "I'm really sorry… I can't be her donor," Amira replied "Seth and I just adopted her. We don't know who her real parents are,"

Naminé twisted herself subconsciously so that she wasn't facing her… 'foster' parents. She opened an eyelid and a small tear fell out as she still couldn't believe what her mother just said. _'I've been… adopted?' _She pondered_ 'Then, who are my real parents?'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay guys, here are the results for your tests," Ms. Hikari said to her class and started handing out papers. As usual, Kairi got a perfect score, followed by Naminé who got one mistake, Selphie and Sora got the same score with two mistakes and so on and so forth.

Sora smiled as he got his paper. _Wait, I'm supposed to fail this test, right? Hmm… I guess it doesn't mean anything anyway. I mean, it's just __**one test**__! Nothing special… _He thought to himself as he saw his nearly flawless test.

**RING!**

"Class dismissed, you can go," the teacher said and everyone head out to the door, including Sora and Roxas. "Not so fast, Mr. Hijiri,"

Roxas looked at Ms. Hikari and walked back to her. Sora leaned in near his ear "Hey, I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

"Thanks, Sora,"

The brunette stood by the door, his back leaning to the wall and he checked Ansem's watch from time to time, every minute passing by just made Sora more curious with what was happening in the classroom. After what seemed like forever, the blond came out with his head hung low and his fist was rolled into a ball, scrunching the item that was in his hand. "What's wrong, Rox?"

He shoved the thing into Sora's hands. The brunette carefully opened the paper and had a huge 'F' written in bold letters "I failed it," he sighed "Ms. Hikari said that if I failed one more test, I have to repeat the whole semester again…"

"It's okay… We can study for the next o—"

"I hate that little Selphie!" she shouted as loud as he could "If only she would have let me cheat off her test, but nooooo,"

Out of nowhere, Selphie, Kairi and DJ walked by, hearing everything that he said. Selphie grinned evilly and jabbed her finger at him "That's right, Roxie-Roo!" she teased "No one messes with me!"

Sora quickly remembered something important. _'The fight! The one that made us go to the principal's office! I can't let this happen again,' _The brunette looked down at Roxas' hand which was balled up, like he was going to punch her. "Rox, don't even think about it," he said "You don't wanna get in more trouble, do you?"

'_He does have a point…'_ The blond teen thought and loosened his clenched hand. "Fine," he softly said with his head hung again. Selphie snootily looked at the ceiling with triumph and Roxas quickly pointed his index finger at her "You win this round, Tilmitt. But next time, you're gonna pay,"

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away "Looking forward to it, Hijiri,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

School for the day was finished and Roxas gloomily walked around the hallways, feeling so down in the dumps and felt that his life was officially over. He was getting so close to repeating the semester again, his best friend since forever got a really bad illness and now, Selphie just made him feel even worse. "I'm gonna get you back," he mumbled to himself and saw Sora coming by. The brunette flashed him a smile which turned into a concerned pout when he saw his friend looking like that.

"What's wrong now?" he questioned "Still mad about Selph—"

"Don't say her name when I'm around," he shot back and looked away "I-I'm… I'm feeling bad enough as it is,"

Sora tilted his head and placed an arm around his shoulder and grinned. Roxas looked at him quizzically "Hey, after school, how 'bout we get that sea-salt ice cream you love so much? We can visit Naminé too,"

The blond smiled "Thanks," he beamed "But you're paying… I'm broke,"

Sora chuckled and Roxas lowered his head again. "I just wish I had something to take this out on!" he screamed. Roxas faced a wall and punched it as hard as he could. But… it didn't feel like a wall, it felt more like someone's face.

It was DJ who was accompanied by Kairi and Selphie. His jaw was throbbing in pain and he noticed that something was dripping out of his mouth. DJ pressed his lips softly and looked at his hand, just to see blood dripping on it. He angrily swung his fist back at the blond but Roxas ducked down, hitting Sora instead.

Sora's cheek started to swell and it made a bump on his face. He turned his head around and saw a teacher who was running towards them. _'Okay, the fight thing still happened. Oh well. At least I still get to be tutored by Kairi!'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora, Roxas, DJ, Selphie and Kairi all went the principal's office again. The only difference was that Naminé was sound asleep in the hospital. "What happened here?" The principal asked

"I was walking along until I saw DJ hitting Sora," the teacher said

"What do you have to say for yourself, Don Juan?" The dark-haired guy widened his bluish-green eyes "I-I didn't do it! I-I mean, it wasn't my fault!"

The older woman sighed "It doesn't matter who's fault it is, or who started it," she said "But that doesn't mean that you're going to get away with this… Kairi, you'll be DJ's tutor. Once Naminé comes back from the hospital, she is your tutor, Roxas,"

"Yes, ma'am," Roxas whispered. DJ mentally smiled and danced like a lunatic. _'YES! I hope I can tell her what I'm feeling for her this time,'_

Sora was very confused "Umm… don't **I** get to be tutored by Kairi?"

"Nonsense. You have been doing very well in school. You don't need a tutor," she said and Sora looked down at the floor "Now, go to your classes, all of you,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora was in the library, peering around an immense number of books looking for a certain red haired girl. He looked all around him and there she was, pushing that cart of books like she usually did "Kairi," he whispered and she twisted her head to look at him "What is it now?" she asked annoyed

"I got you some food cuz I thought you might get hungry," he said, showing her a plastic bag in his pocket. "Sora?! Are you crazy?! You know we're not allowed to bring food down here!"

He softly smiled nervously "Sorry,"

"Whatever," she said, pushing the cart of books "Just get outta here before you get caught,"

"Kai, I just wanna ask a question," he said and the red head rolled her eyes "Fine… but make it quick. I need to finish this so I can go home,"

He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ceiling "I was… sorta, kinda wondering if… y'know…"

"Are you getting anywhere with this?"

He didn't mind her and continued with his sentence "Do you wanna be friends?"

"No," she said in a harsh tone

He widened his eyes "Why?"

"It's none of your business, okay?!"

Days passed and Sora was still bugging Kairi to be his friend. Every time he asked, she would always say 'no' and leave. Kairi was usually with DJ, studying their lessons they've learned for the day. DJ's feelings for Kairi just got stronger with every time they met.

One fine day, Kairi walked over to her seat in class. She looked down on the table and saw a beautiful pink rose laying softly on the wooden desk. A red and white ribbon was tied on it's long stem and she picked it up, held it close to her nose, and smelled its fresh scent. The girls behind her were already giggling. "Aww, that's so cute!" one girl whispered to another.

Her cheeks blushed as red as the ribbon tied on it. She sat down on her desk, shoving the rose in her bag before noticing Sora who was gaily smiling at her _'Oh no… Sora again…' _she thought _'I'm gonna kill him for this after class!' _. Selphie nudged Kairi from behind and giggled "Hey, who's the rose from?" she whispered

"I dunno…" she whispered back "But I have a strong feeling that Sora's the one who gave it to me,"

DJ eavesdropped on the conversation his best friends were talking about and growled like a dog _'Pfft… sure. It's from __**Sora**__. If I didn't like-like her, I would call her a total nincompoop…'_

After class, DJ was sitting alone in his favorite subject that he got straight A's in. Lunchtime. He was happily gobbling up his meal, being to busy to notice Selphie sitting down across him and crossed her arms "Okay, why'd you give Kairi a rose?"

The dark haired boy rolled his greenish blue eyes "Hey, if she wants to think it's from Sora, then by the Jelly Gods of Jelly-Dom, it's from Sora,"

She scoffed "I know people who live in Hollow Bastion like he does. No one from there would be THAT cheap to just give ONE rose,"

"I am NOT cheap!" he shouted, jolting up from his seat

"HA! So it **IS** from you!" she beamed and showed her usual hyperactive smile "Why'd you give it to her?! Tell me! Tell me! **TELL ME!!!**"

He chuckled and sat back down on his chair coolly "Why? Can't you give someone a 'Thank You' present? She's been really helping me out with my grades…"

Selphie shook her head in disgust "Tsk, tsk, tsk… You are **such **a bad liar," she said "I may be a girl, but I know how a guy's mind works,"

"Whatever, Selph," he replied before returning to studying how to eat a cheeseburger. "Don't 'Whatever, Selph,' me!" she snapped "I'm telling Kairi!!!"

He looked up and scoffed "Yeah, yeah. Sure. Just don't give her ideas,"

"Whatever, DJ,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kairi was walking along, humming a soft tune to herself. Her feet stepped on the stone floor, taking caution with every step she took, even though she wasn't looking where she was going. When she was about to take another, a person stood right in front, startling her. "Hey, Kai!" the person said, smiling.

She clutched her heart and took deep breaths, the rhythmic beat of her chest going up and down "Oh my God, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Hehe… Sorry," he replied. Kairi just got furious and remembered something "Why did you give me a rose, huh?!"

He tilted his head "Wha?" he asked confusingly "I didn't give you a rose…"

"Sure, Sora," she scoffed "Just don't try to do something stupid we'll both regret. My life sucks as it is already," she jabbed her finger at him "I don't want **you** to go and mess it up even more!"

Sora, as the naïve teen he has always been, just looked at her in confusion "I'm telling the truth!" he reasoned "I didn't put that rose on your desk!". She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Yeah. And it was _magically_ placed on my table, right?"

"I dunno how it got there, but I know one thing. **I didn't give it.** Someone else—"

"Just stop, Sora!" she burst out "I don't want you in my life anymore! I don't want you to talk to me anymore! In fact, I wish I never even met you!"

"B-but," he stammered "I-I…"

She walked away, fed up on hearing Sora's stupid excuses. As soon as he was out of her sight, a brown-haired girl came running to her and bent down and clasped her knees, panting like a dog "Kah… Kah… Kai-ri," she panted "I… I know who gave you the rose,"

"Me too. It was that little twit, Sora,"

She looked up, stopped panting and started shaking her head forcefully "No, no, no. It was DJ!"

Now, it was Kairi's turn to be confused "DJ?" she asked "Why would **he**, out of all people, give me a rose?" Selphie tilted her head "He said it was a 'Thank You' gift for the whole 'I'm-getting-so-much-better-in-Algebra-because-the-valedictorian-is-my-tutor' thing,"

"Oh," she said. "Great. Now I have guilt," she sighed and looked at the wide open sky. She slapped her face with her hand and slowly brought it down to her chin "Guess I have to apologize to Sora,"

_I just hope he doesn't go and do something stupid again…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora was in his dark blue swimming trunks, walking past with a towel on his wild brown locks of hair and noticed a blond man with a long stick. "Good morning, Ansem," he said, sounding happy. The blond smirked "Oh, I see someone's happy today,"

In fact, Sora was the angriest person in the world! "You know, the more I try to get close to Kairi, the more she goes away from me," he said as he leaned down to the bleachers "Why is it like that?"

Ansem shrugged it off, not wanting to tell him why. He clutched hard on the long stick and took the dirt away from the pool. Sora was pissed off "This is all your fault!" Sora exclaimed "If it wasn't for you, Kairi would have been my girlfriend by now!"

The blond man took the net away from the pool and pushed Sora's feet with it, letting him pummel to the icy cold waters below. The brunette hit the bottom and, with a few oxygen in his lungs, resurfaced. "Ansem! This is all your…" his words trailed off, seeing what was in front of him "…fault…"

"Kairi," he said and smiled at her. The red head looked down at him with a blank face and watched him get out of the water with a pool ladder.

"Sora…" she started. The brunette pushed the drops of water stuck on his face, his gravity-defying hair and his body. She looked down at his perfectly tanned skin but mentally kicked herself for doing so "I just wanna say, I'm sorry for what I said back there. I know you weren't the one who gave it to me,"

"Well, who did?" he asked

"It's none of your business," she said, starting to get annoyed _'I should have never came here…' _"I'm here to say sorry. Not to be asked questions. So, bye," she said and turned around, starting to leave him again. "Wait," he said and grasped her hand firmly. She looked down at their intertwined hands before staring back into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled "Wait, does that mean… we're friends now?"

She just looked down. "C'mon, Kai. Please?"

She eyed the rippling waves of the pool not wanting to answer his question. "You know what the problem is? Huh?" he asked again but no reply came out of Kairi's lips. "Fine," he jabbed his finger at the water "If you won't give in, I'm going to jump into that pool. And I'm **not** coming out, unless you agree to be friends,"

"You'll drown? Is that it?"

"Yeah," he said determinedly "So what? …last chance…"

She thought for a split second and planted her hands on her hips "Fine! Go and drown. I don't care… Do whatever you wanna do"

"Okay," he said, still carefree. "I don't care if I'm dead anyway," She just continued rolling her eyes and Sora took a deep gulp of air which filled his lungs "Bye!" he said before jumping into the pool.

"Bye!" Kairi shouted back, rolling her eyes again. She walked away from the pool but stopped for some reason. _'I can't just leave him there… Oh well, he'll need to get some air __**sometime**__.' _She thought but instead of leaving, she came closer to the pool _'It doesn't look like he's coming out soon,' _She bent down, seeing Sora's fuzzy image in the water "Umm… S-Sora?"

She came closer to the edge of the pool "S-Sora, I know you're gonna be there for a long time but, please, can you just get outta there?"

Sora was still determined. He didn't care one single bit that he was going to lose oxygen. Kairi was really worried and tried her best to get him out of there. "A-Are you crazy?! We're gonna be late for Ms. Hikari's class! You know how strict she could be…"

Nope, Sora still stood at the bottom of the water. Kairi looked around, praying someone was going to fish the crazy boy out of the water "Help! Hey! Help me…" she shouted but it was no use. Everyone was probably at class by now.

She gave up. Without further thought, Kairi kicked the black leather shoes from her feet and hurriedly placed her books and backpack on the floor. She dived in the water with her uniform, kicking and paddling her body towards him. The weight of her clothes just made it more difficult for her to move about but she had to. She couldn't just let Sora drown! A flashback of Kitty saving JJ from drowning in the sea came into her mind and continued to swim to the brunette.

Air bubbles escaped her mouth and rising to the surface of the water. She saw him and wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging him. Sora opened his blue orbs and turned around, seeing Kairi struggling with his body. He grabbed her hand away from his hip and placed it over his shoulder and she saw him pull her body towards his direction.

Kairi widened her eyes and hit Sora's chest and shoulders as much as she could but had little effect on him since they were both in the water. She wanted to break free and go to the surface to fill her lungs with oxygen but Sora's grip on her was too tight. She wasn't going to get away **that** easily.

He placed one hand around her waist and the other on her cold cheek. He pulled her closer to him so that their faces were almost touching. _'Sora?! What the hell are you… doing…' _Kairi's thoughts drifted as she felt the warm sensation of his hand on her cheek. She immediately stopped hitting him, as if she was in a trance. She placed a hand on his cheek as well, both of them not caring that their lungs were already straining from lack of air.

They were… _**breathless**_…

He closed his eyes and neared his face to hers. She looked down at his soft lips, couldn't believing that she was going to do this. It was so wrong… but it felt so right. She came closer to him as well, wanting to taste his lips so badly.

* * *

A/n: Bwee-hee-hee! –laughs insanely- I'm nuts, I know, but I have been waiting **forever** to update! Classes started and school (and my crush… -whistles innocently-) has bugging me a lot so I wasn't able to update early. Sorry guys!!! But, at least I updated, right? XD. I hope this chap was worth reading! –happy happy joy joy-

Oh yeah! I forgot! I already came up with a name for my widdle review cookie monster! His name is 'Ka-kie'!!! (I have a crazy mind, okay?! It's **CUUUTE!!!**) Anyway, Little widdle review cookie monster named Ka-Kie is having problems on which hat to wear on his hat-parade! Should he pick… the cute poofy blue one with sparkly sequins around it? Or the review cookie monster hat with a RCM waving hello to everyone cutely? Or the huge flashing one which says 'I AM THE COOKIE MONSTER! FEAR MY CUTENESS!'?! –Ka-Kie looks at you questionably and you go 'AWW' cuz he's STILL SO CUTE!!!-

Reviews are welcome! And Ka-Kie needs a hat or else he'll be the only hat-less RCM there!

P.S.: If you don't want Widdle Review Cookie Monster to be named 'Ka-Kie', tell me what you wanna name him!!!


	11. Faye Comes to Town

Disclaimer: Nope, me no own Kingdom Hearts. Too bad though.

A/n: Goodness! I haven't updated since, forever!!! Man, I suck. But hey, I have school going on and so many stuff in my life suck already and I can't even go on my lappie-toppie because I have to study and I bet you're tired from listening to my stupid excuses and I know that you're pissed that I updated late so I'm really sorry and I have wasted three lines just rambling on. Anyway, TY lots to **junebug62194 **(Hehe, happy belated bee day)**, Typical Sundays, Doggone2dog, and angelofsweetness. **Oh yeah, expect a little late updates from now on. Sorry, okay? Well, Enough of my ramblings, on with the story!

* * *

Kairi's face was so near to his, the thought of breathing veered away from their minds. He came closer, and she could feel the heat from his body even more. She looked down at his soft lips and—

'_Ugh, what the hell am I doing?!' _She pushed his shoulders as hard as she could and he let go of his grip on her. Kairi remembered that she needed oxygen and went up. She took a deep breath and swam to the surface. Sora soon followed her and a grin was on his face… as usual.

Kairi pushed the wet hair covering her face and wrung her wet uniform with her hands. The brunette looked at how poor she looked like and noticed a towel on the bleachers. He wrapped it around her "Here. This'll keep you wa—"

"Sora! Get that off me!" she said while shoving it off her shoulders

"I am so sorry, Kai…" Sora whispered and lowered his head. Kairi just got even more mad "Sorry?! That's it?! We almost drowned because of you!"

"It wasn't dangerous…" he replied "I was just playing around,"

She shook her head forcefully "Even though! You shouldn't play with life…" she said, walking away "You shouldn't play with hearts!"

"Kairi, Sorry… I'm sorry!!!" he said "I will never do this again… Let's just be friends, okay?" he asked and the red head started to smile, despite the fact that she was annoyed with him. He looked at her smile and grinned at her as his heart fluttered when he saw that beautiful smile on her face. "Friends?" she cooed and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Take this!" she said and pushed him to the pool.

Sora hit himself hard on the water and paddled and kicked up to the surface. "Kairi!" Sora called out but she was no where to be found. He heaved a long sigh _'She probably left…' _The brunette jumped out of the pool, but left his legs dangling on the edge and felt the cold water in his toes. He stroked his caramel-brown hair "She isn't going to be my friend… is she…" he said to himself, feeling as if all hope was lost.

Far away from Sora, Kairi looked around and saw Selphie carrying her bag. "S-Selph!" she cried out loudly. Selphie heard her and her bright green orbs looked down at Kairi who was shivering like crazy. "Oh my God, Kai!" she said and ran to her "What happened!?"

Kairi's teeth chattered and she wrapped her arms around herself "S-S-Selph…"

"Oh my God, Kai. Don't worry! I'll fix you up. Let's go to my house," she said and Kairi nodded while her friend escorted her to the house which was a little near from the school.

Once the two were there, Kairi took a long hot bath, borrowed some clothes and once she got out, she sipped on some hot chocolate to stop her from getting a cold while Selphie was busy blow-drying her wet red hair. Kairi got another hair dryer and started drying her uniform up. "Thanks for helping me out. If it weren't for you, I'd be going home all wet and sick and my mom would definitely wonder… Then I won't have an excuse for looking like that,"

"That's what friends are for!" she replied happily "So, why the hell were you all wet?"

Kairi looked down "Because Sora was drowning and unfortunately, I had to save him," she said and Selphie just screamed as loud as an airplane taking off "Ooh! Kairi likes Sora!" she chimed while jumping up and down like a rabbit.

The red head rolled her eyes… even though her face was as red as an apple "Hello?! I would have done that for **anyone**!!! A teacher, a student… even a little dog!"

Selphie folded her arms "Suuuuuure…"

"Besides, I have a conscience. That little twit doesn't!" she said and the more Selphie didn't believe her "And… he wasn't moving… he didn't even go up for air or something. He seriously looked like he was drowning!"

_He seriously looked like he was drowning…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

That evening, Kairi went home, her mother didn't notice about anything peculiar with her so she immediately went to her room and locked the door behind her _'Hmm… I wonder' _Kairi thought as she stride into the room _'Sora says he's JJ? Well, there's only one way to prove that,' _She roamed through her drawer and found the key for her closet.

She opened it up, and even though her clothes fell out, she placed them back and looked at the lower part of her cabinet. _'Huh? That's strange…'_ She thought and looked at the box where she kept her treasures of Kitty and JJ.

It was half-open. _'I don't leave my cabinet open… So who could have opened this?' _She opened the box and sure, there were her letters, there were her other stuff, but…

Where did the paupou go? The one that she kept dear forever? Even if it **was** Sora's, she would never let go of it. She shoved the items that were left back into the box of treasures and locked her cabinet before rushing downstairs and seeing her mother sweeping the floor "Mom? Have you seen my paupou? The one my friend gave me when I was little?"

"Hmm… is that the one without the other half?" Jenalyn asked and Kairi nodded "Nope, I haven't seen it. I think it's in your room,"

"I already checked. It isn't there,"

"Well, it must be around here somewhere…" her mother replied "It can't be lost forever,"

Kairi nodded "Okay. I'll check again,"

At the corner, Naminé stood there with her night-gown on. "Oh no. She knows it's missing…" She said to her self and ran to her room.

The blonde bend down on her knees and pulled out a brown chest with a gold lock from the bottom of her bed. She got the key which was always under the mattress of her bed and when she heard a click, she opened it up and got the paupou fruit which was surrounded by letters from Sora and they were always answered by Naminé instead of Kairi.

'_This time, I bet mom would definitely appreciate me,'_

Kairi went to her room again and almost fell asleep from looking all over the place _'I guess I have to look for it tomorrow…' _she sighed and looked down at her letters instead. She carefully picked them up since the paper was already old and was fragile so she didn't want to rip it up or anything. Kairi read the heading of his letter and it bore Sora's address on it. Kairi smiled and placed the letters close to her heart, her thoughts drifting to Sora once again and she laid her restless body on her bed

"_Kairi… Let's just be friends, okay?" Sora's voice echoed inside her head. Suddenly, she heard another voice in her mind. Her own. 'Kairi' giggled softly "Okay, friends!" _

The redhead sighed "Too bad that'll only happen in my dreams,"

_And she continued to dream of him…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I'll get it!" Naminé shouted while her loud voice boomed all over the house. The blonde girl cheerfully went to the door and pulled it open.

There stood a tall young woman, a year older than Naminé. She had long curly blonde hair and pretty, but cold, ice blue eyes. Beside her was a luggage bag and Naminé smiled for she knew what she was going to do. She was going to stay over.

"Auntie Faye!!!"

"Hello, Namie,"

"Omigod! You're really here!" she said and wrapped her in a tight hug. After Faye's eyes rattled in her head, Naminé let go of her. Faye giggled "Where's your mom?"

"Oh right. Sorry," Naminé cupped her mouth "Mom!!! Auntie Faye's here!!!"

Amira ran down the stairs as she fixed her hair, and saw her sister again after more than three years "Faye? What are you doing here?" she asked and Faye crossed her arms "Hmm… It's like you don't want me around, sis,"

"No, no, no. I meant, why did you come back to Destiny Islands?"

The sixteen-year old sighed "Twilight Town's okay and all, but I wanna stay here. I couldn't wait to see my sis and my 'lil Namie," she said and went in the house "Besides, It's so boring there in TWTN. Destiny Islands is where the real action is!"

Amira smiled at her "Okay," she replied "You can stay all you want,"

"Thanks, Ammie…" The blonde sixteen year old said and dragged her luggage bag into the guest room upstairs. She laid out her clothes on the bed as well as other items and placed them in the proper places. Suddenly, Jenalyn came into the room "Hi, Faye! Long time no see!'

"Yeah. I know," She gleefully said "Ammie-Rammie giving you and Kai-Kai a hard time?" she asked and Jenalyn rubbed the back of her head "Sort of…" the older woman replied and the blonde girl held her shoulders "Hey, it isn't so bad… There are people who got it worse, y'know,"

"I guess you're right,"

Faye gasped "Oh my God, I almost forgot!" she bent down to her luggage bag and took out two humongous paper bags "This one's for you, and the other one's for Kit-Kat Kai-Kai"

The older woman got the bags from her and looked inside "Wow, these are great! Are you sure you're giving them to us?" she questioned and the blonde nodded happily "Thank you so much,"

"No prob,"

'_Ammie or anyone else… will never know what really happened when I was in Twilight Town…"_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ooh! Kai-Kai and Sowa sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S—"

"Selph, whatever you do, do _**NOT**_ finish that sentence or I will crush your bones 'till they turn into dust…" Kairi replied, her fist all balled up. Selphie just smiled evilly at her and giggled "Why not? I mean, he's **perfect** for you!"

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny,"

"Why don't you like him? He's really nice!" Selphie squealed and Kairi rolled her eyes "He's just weird, okay? Besides, he's retarded like a retarded dude…"

Selphie smiled "Aww c'mon. You don't mean that. I know you like him!"

"Fine…" Kairi said and started pulling her arm to the end of the school where no one was in. After she scanned her surroundings and made sure no one was there, she lowered her head and Selphie turned impatient "C'mon! Tell me what you're really feeling…"

"Okay. I can't stop myself anymore…" Kairi said and the brunette got excited "Love…" she whispered

"OMG, REALLY?! Love?!"

"Love…"

'_I can't believe I'm actually doing this but…' _"I love…" her words trailed off… Her eyes got heavy and she could see only darkness. A light headed feeling was on her and her body felt so weak… She fell to the floor and started dozing off into a deep slumber.

'

* * *

A/n: Man, I suck. T-T Hey, I know I've been updating late, but that don't mean that I have to have littler reviews! TTTT-TTTT Anyway, I have decided to draw my little review monster, Ka-Kie! Hehehe. I drew him already!!! Oh yeah, meet my new OC, Faye!!! –Faye says hi-. If you were actually paying attention to this story, you'd notice that her name was already mentioned in Chapter 7. (Haha, if you did notice, you must be seriously reading this. XD) Check back to see a sort-of sneak peek on her!

OMG! What's this? Ka-Kie's _**BLUSHING**_?!?!? (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!) Why the hell is he _**BLUSHING**_?!??!?! (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!) Find out if you review!!!


	12. She Realizes

Disclaimer: Yes, you heard it once, you heard it a gazillion times, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the little characters 'cept for DJ and Faye (Another OC coming up again… haha) or the little plot. Boo hoo for me.

A/n: God, I haven't updated since forever! –Faints-. I have reasons why but to keep this note short, I'll just say the important ones. First, I have school (duh), second, my crush is causing way too much problems, and I kept on revising this to make it good or something. Well, enough with my story. Anyway, Thanks a bunch of bananas to **weixuan18, IcyPirateChic, Doggone2dog, animedreamer, FantasyFreak-90210, S-a-r-a-h-D-x3, salulos, Wyrmhero, 0athk33p3r and 0b1ivi0n, raccoon eating fox demon, haru-teri22, **for reviewing!!! Love ya guys! Now, on with fanfic!

* * *

"I… love…"

"Omigod, Kairi! Wake up!"

Her eyes were closed, her head was light and she felt paralyzed. _'Kairi?' _a voice whispered in her mind _'Are you okay?' _

'_I think so…' _she replied _'What happened?'_

'_I'm afraid I can't say. You must look for the answers yourself,' _her figure became visible and it turned out that the voice was actually a young girl. She had long silvery hair that swayed in the total darkness the two were in and her eyes didn't have pupils. They were all white. The heavy robes that burdened her shoulders were emitting a strange light upon her.

'_Who… are you?' _Kairi asked _'A-Are you an angel?'_

'_You can say that. But I'm no angel. You will know in time,' _

Kairi looked at her feet and the strange girl was floating a little. She softly giggled with a hand over her mouth. _'I think you should wake up. Your friends are probably worried sick about you by now…,'_

'_I guess…'_

'_Wake up..' _the girl's voice echoed. The voice started changing into a higher tone "Wake up!" someone from the real world said "Kai, if you don't wake up right this moment, I am going to call a therapist!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Kairi screamed, sweat formed in her forehead and her breathing pattern sped up. "Who… was that?"

"Who was who, Kai?" the little brunette asked back. Kairi checked around and noticed she was in the school clinic. "That girl…" she said and stood up "The girl who woke me up…"

"Me?"

"Not you, you dumb butt," she scowled "There was a girl in my dreams… She looked like an angel,"

"Maybe it's nothing,"

"Maybe…"

A soft silence fell upon them until Selphie sprung to action "So? Who do you love?" she beamed "You kept saying 'I love—' so tell me!" but in her mind was _'C'mon, say that you like Sora! SAY IT!'_

Kairi sighed "Okay. I can't stop it anymore. I love…" Kairi said with a pause which just gave Selphie more anxiety than ever, "That stupid little paupou that he gave me but that nincompoop Sora had to steal it! God, I hate him…"

"Okay, you just fainted just for **THAT**?!" Selphie jabbed her finger at Kairi's nose "C'mon, you could have said something much more significant than the little paupou…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naminé giggled softly to herself beside Roxas "Hmm, someone's happy today. What are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing. I just found out the perfect way for Sora to fall desperately in love with me…"

"Gag, you had to mention the words 'fall desperately in love'" Roxas replied as he shook his whole body in disgust. "So, what did you do?" he asked her and smirked "Gave him a love potion? Hypnotized him?,"

She giggled again "Nope. I'm doing it the old fashioned way. I'm going to ask him out on a date and he'll notice how good I am for him and make me his girlfriend. It's perfect!"

Roxas just jealously looked at her _'Hmph, Sora's lucky to have a girl like her,'_. Naminé flipped her hair back and smiled "Okay, see you later. Bye!"

"Bye…" he said softly and saw her walk away to her class. He turned the other way with his bag of books and went inside.

Sora was there talking with the dance committee "Yup, we should do that. The whole school will be really glad if we had a lot of light effects…" he said loudly as he sat on the edge of his desk. At the corner of his blue eye, he noticed Kairi and Selphie walking past.

'_Great, another class with __**him**__…' _Kairi thought and Selphie just softly squealed "Ooh! Another class with him! Kai, you're really lucky!"

"Shut up…" she said and made her way to her desk. Another rose was on it and this time, it wasn't that pink rose with a red and white ribbon… It was a bouquet of deep red roses with a white teddy bear hugging the long green stems. A note was on the bear's paw which said 'To Kairi' written in calligraphy.

She giggled to herself when DJ passed by with a small frown on his face "Hey, DJ!" Kairi shouted and the dark haired boy turned around, the red highlights swooshing along with him "What's up, Kai?"

"Hey, thanks for the roses again, but, you shouldn't have gone and wasted your munny… A thank you is enough."

"Huh? I didn't give you a rose this time…" he replied and Kairi started quizzically "Then, who gave it?" she asked

DJ didn't reply. Instead, his greenish-blue eyes stared into the one person who could give her one besides him. Kairi noticed DJ and turned her head around, just to see Sora smiling at her with his usual trademark smile that gave her the creeps. _'Oh no. Tell me it's not him… Tell me it's the guy __**behind**__ him! Please! Anyone but Sora Imai Tagayaki,'_

Sora heaved a sigh and continued to smile and beside him was Naminé, jealously looking at the pretty rose someone gave Kairi. _'Why can't Sora be __**that**__ romantic?'_

'_Guess I'll never know…' _

After classes, Kairi waited patiently outside for Sora to show up. When he did, Kairi was so close to shoving him in the wall and let his blood drip on it, but she couldn't. She needed to know the answers. "Sora, why'd you give me the roses?! Is this some kind of joke? Do you want to embarrass me in front of the whole class?!"

"No… I just thought that… this could be our 'peace offering'. I don't wanna fight with you anymore, Kai?"

"Oh, come on…"

"I mean it! If you don't want to be friends with me, well, can we at least get along?"

"Uhh…" she pondered for a while "Fine. But just don't do anything weird again, okay?"

"Okay. Promise!" he said as he ran off and Kairi smiled as she rolled her eyes jokingly.

Kairi was in her usual garden spot, hugging the huge bouquet and playing with the little teddy bear. She inhaled the intoxicating scent of the flowers and smiled when Selphie showed up. "Aww, those roses Sora gave you are so cute, no?"

"Whatever, Selph-a-roo," she rolled her eyes "Besides, he said this was our 'peace offering'. Nothing romantic…"

Selphie didn't reply and the silence between them just made Kairi go on "And, people change, right? That's why I accepted," she said and smelled the roses again. Selphie sighed frustratingly

"Sis, that's where it all starts. You're smiling at them, and you're getting all 'romantic-y'. Believe me"

'_That's where it all starts…'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So, you and Ammie have no problems then, right?" Faye asked

"Yes," Seth answered softly, as if he wasn't sure.

"Good. Cuz, I've been with my sis for years already. And I know how hot-headed Amira could be. Just keep her happy, and she's gonna be fine."

"Okay, thanks for the help…"

"Don't mention it—"

There was a knock on the door "It's open!" Faye shouted and the person went inside. It was Amira with a smile on her face "Faye, you have a visitor…"

From behind of the blonde woman was a silver haired teen. _'Oh no,' _Faye thought as she saw him stride into the room "Hello, Faye," he said, having a huge emphasis on her name. She coldly looked at him with those two ice blue eyes and Amira made a gesture which had the words 'Don't do that,' all over it. "Uh, Riku, you can sit here beside her,"

Faye shook her head enough for her sister to notice but she didn't mind anyway "Seth, would you come with me to 'perfect' the tea and cookies?" she said happily and walked away with her husband. The blonde 16-year old looked at the silver haired stranger referred to as 'Riku' and knew that something wrong was with him. She couldn't pin it down, but she just had a feeling about it.

Riku was really weird for her. For one thing, he had an unnatural color of hair, his shirt revealed most of his chest and his baggy clothes already gave her the message.

'_Pfft. One word about this guy. Playboy…'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kairi held her books going off in some direction and smiled but once she saw Sora leaning on one of the walls, she rolled her eyes and turned around. Sora knew that and ran after her "Hey, Kairi" he said with a smile and Kairi turned around "Wanna have something to eat together?"

"No thanks." She replied blankly and continued with her walk

"Aww, come on! R-Right, we aren't fighting anymore?"

"Yeah. That doesn't mean we're friends, does it?" she said and before she could pass by again, he swayed to the direction she was going to "That's why I want to have something to eat with you. Please? I'll even pay for everything" he tempted "And, you don't want to turn down someone who wants to be your friend, right?"

"O-Of course not. But I really have to go…"

"Please? Just for a few minutes. Promise," he assured her "What do I have to do to make you say yes?" he asked and Kairi just shifted her weight from one foot to another, thinking of a perfect way. Sora thought ahead "Do… Do you want me to beg?"

The red head didn't answer, but Sora took it as a 'yes' anyway. He caressed her hand with his and slowly bent his knee down and looked up at her, as if he was going to propose. "Kairi, go with me, please?"

She didn't look down at him, but scanned the people around her who were giggling and spreading rumors already. "Hey, don't do that! You're embarrassing both of us!" she said and tried to break free from his grip on her hand. She was able to free it and took a few steps away from him but Sora was still on his knees "Kai!" he shouted "If you don't come… I'm gonna lie down here!"

"No!" she said and came back to Sora who was already laying his body on the driveway "Fine! I'll go, just don't do that!" she rolled her eyes and fixed the bag over her shoulder. Sora was stunned "Really? Thank you, Kairi,"

After a few blocks of walking with total silence between them, except for Sora who was whispering 'Yes!' over again to himself while Kairi just ignored him, they were in a pretty restaurant with a lot of people but they didn't mind anyway.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" the waiter asked Sora politely. "Uh, not yet. We haven't talked. Just give us a few minutes," he gave the menu back to the man and he walked off, leaving the two alone. "Hey, I just agreed to come here for you to stop with the pathetic begging,"

"It's okay. At least you're here. It's one big step," he said and placed his hands behind his head "You never know, maybe we're gonna be best friends after this,"

She just gave a stare which said 'Pfft, with you?'. Sora knew this and chuckled to himself. He started thinking of making a conversation "Uhh… What did you do during your childhood?"

"Why do you care? What is this, a date?! Because this isn't you know,"

"I know. Can't I at least get to know you better? Nothing… to personal, right?"

She started to show off a few shades of red on her cheeks "Y-Yeah," she stuttered. "Then, it's no problem. Well, for me, I wanted to find my dad so I stowed off in a ship. Heh, there was a girl with me. She's like a younger version of you," he said "Were you the one with me?"

Outside the restaurant, Naminé and Roxas was there, peering through the window and seeing a faint image of a spiky caramel-haired guy. "Hey, that looks a lot like Sora," Naminé exclaimed, pointing at it. Roxas squinted his eyes to look closer. "Oh yeah… it really does look like him," he said and both of them started making their way into the restaurant.

Inside, Kairi's eyes just widened to what she just heard _'Is Sora… really JJ?' _she thought to herself as she looked down a little _'I think he has to know now,' _

"Kairi, tell me truthfully. Please," he said and placed his hand on hers. She pondered to herself "Uh, Sora? There's something important you should know,"

She looked ahead and noticed the two blondes coming over "Uh, I really have to go. Sorry!" she hastened. Kairi ran off and hid behind a plant where she couldn't be seen by Naminé and Roxas. The blonde girl saw Sora alone and smiled "Sora!" she screeched in her high-pitched voice

He looked up and saw them walking to him. "Sora? Why didn't you pick up your cell phone? I was worried sick!"

"Sorry. It was on silent mode," he lied but Naminé thought he was telling the truth. She sat down beside him while Roxas sat parallel to Sora. The blond boy kept waving his hand for a menu because he was starving, and Naminé just talked with the brunette. "So, why are you here?"

"To eat. Duh!"

"Alone?"

"Why not, right?" he asked and at the corner of his eye, he saw Kairi who was darting away like a mouse. Naminé just smiled back at him "Oh, I see."

Sora looked down at the watch Ansem gave him "Shoot, I have to go,"

"Already?" she questioned "But we just came!"

"I'm sorry. I just remembered that I… uhh… I have a ton of homework to do, so yeah. I promise we'll eat together soon,"

When Sora was outside, he looked around to see if he could spot a red haired girl. "Ahem?" a voice behind him said and he turned around, seeing Ansem standing there with a smug look on his face. Sora just got fired up "Why isn't Kairi—"

"No need to get hot-headed. Cool off," Ansem cut in

"Cool off?! It's going to be October next week, January's coming--"

"January is still far. Sora, you still have time for you and Kairi to get together. Just make sure you don't waste your opportunity,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later at Selphie's house, Kairi and Selphie had something to eat together. "You're so weird, sis," Selphie stated "You decide to go out with Sora, and yet, you leave him there all of a sudden!"

"B-but, Naminé came! And besides, if she saw me with him, she would have called her mom up and we'll all have a fight. And Ms. Amira said to stay away from Sora, so I left before any of that happened,"

Selphie gave a frustrated look and sighed "So many complications. Naminé… her mom… Then if you knew that, you shouldn't have agreed in the first place,"

She looked down "Y-You're right," '_unfortunately…' she thought to herself_

"Then why'd you say yes?" Selphie breathed slyly, making some kind of 'atmosphere' to their conversation. Kairi didn't reply, but her cheeks were bright pink now. "Oh, I know why. You like him,"

Kairi just smiled and her cheeks turned rose red already. Selphie gasped and smiled along too. "So what? I'm right, aren't I?" she teased "You like him. You want him to be with you all the time,"

This just made Kairi more red and Selphie more excited. "Don't deny it! You like him, as in 'You're in _**love**_ with him,'"

Kairi's heart beat even faster and faster and now, you couldn't tell which was redder. Kairi's cheeks or her hair. "I-I-I… I think you're right," she said and looked away "I think I love him,"

"What?!" she asked, getting even more excited by the second "Are my ears deceiving me?! You love him?"

Kairi nodded happily and smiled "Yeah,"

Selphie, like the hyper bunny she is, jumped out of her seat "At the end!" she screamed happily "After weeks of trying to force you! You finally said you love him!" Selphie went to Kairi's other side and bent down so her ear was close enough.

"

* * *

A/n: Finally! This chap was updated! Yay! I thought this day would never come. Haha. Anyway, I thought it was… okay. Nothing special. Well let's see what you think about it. Hehe. Oh, sorry again for the late update. People are really uhh… how do I say this? 'buggy'? Yeah, that's the word. (Especially my cwushie… XD)

Aww, now we all know why Ka-Kie's blushing… He's got himself a little crush on a girl review cookie monster! Awwwww!!! Huggles. OMG, who's the lucky RCM?! Find out if you review!!!


	13. Days Before the Dance

Disclaimer: Whoo! SpongeBob is on TV! (Oh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!) Oops! Sorry. Anyway, Like you heard it once, you heard it a million times, I don't own Kingdom Hearts… blah, blah, blah, just own DJ, Faye and all. Now that's over with, -runs to the TV- SPONGEBOB! WHOO!!!

A/n: Hey guys! Oh yeah, thank you a bunch of bananas to **IcyPirateChic, Doggone2dog, haru-teri22, animedreamer, wexiuan18, sailorwaterprincess, angelofsweetness, -x-StaarGiirl-o-, fallenxxangel, **Oh, another reminder, **please** don't get confused with the parents' names. (PLEASE!) It is very important that you know because if something happens, you won't get it. Remember! Kairi and Naminé's mom is **Jenalyn**. Naminé's foster mother is **Amira** and her husband is **Seth**. Sora's mother is **Andrea** and Sora's dad, is dead. (Hehe…)

* * *

"So… what do you know about Faye?" Riku asked his mother who was busy watering the plants inside their house. "I mean, how do you know her?"

"I don't know her that much. I just met her,"

"Well, you were always with her, right?" he ran a hand through his silver hair "You should at least know what she likes! Like, music… or food or—"

Andrea looked up "I don't really know. All I know about her is that she's into… what was that? Oh yes, 'Photography'." Riku folded his arms together "Photography, huh?"

"Why so many questions?" she asked him "Do you like her?"

"Ma…" he said and walked a few steps away from her "She's… okay," he sat down on the couch and casually put one leg over the other and extended his arms on the top of the couch.

"Riku, I won't allow that. Leave her alone,"

"But why? She's a nice girl,"

"Exactly! She _is_ a nice girl and I know you when it comes to girls. I know that you'll just hurt her in the end," she said and sat down on the couch on the other side. "Ma, I didn't do anything yet and you're acting hyper already. I just wanna get to know her. That's it!"

Andrea crossed her arms "Riku, Amira is my best friend. If you hurt Faye, my relationship with her would get affected. Especially my business relationship," she sighed and decided to change the topic "Where's your brother?"

The silver haired teen stood up from the couch and gave his mother a disgusted look "I ask you for help, and you're still thinking of Sora," he turned his back on her "I don't know where he is," he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Probably stowed away to a ship to Twilight Town,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Faye was quietly walking up the stairs until Amira caught up to her "Faye, what did Riku tell you?"

"Nothing much. We just talked about our lives in Twilight Town and how different it is here in Destiny Islands" she said and sat down on a chair. Her sister smiled "That's great! You can get together with him! I mean, you have the same experiences, and all that!"

"Am, if you talk with someone doesn't mean that you're immediately gonna get together, y'know," she said and crossed her arms. Amira sat down beside her "Well, you can get used to being around him, right? Besides, if Riku's going to ask you out, say yes!"

Faye gave a disturbed look and rolled her eyes "I just broke up with my boyfriend, I'm not ready to date," she said. "That's why I want you to go out with him! He's going to make you forget all about your boyfriend. And, his family is rich,"

"Pfft, I don't want to go out with someone cuz he's loaded. I wanna go out with someone who's going to love me,"

"You're such a baby," Amira rolled her eyes "That's because you're always getting hurt when you don't use your mind!" she said and nudged Faye's head. "Like I said to Seth and Naminé, you can't live on with love alone. You have to be smart too!"

"That's not important,"

The blonde woman scoffed "You're so emotional. If you won't use your head properly, I'll do it for you,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kairi was quietly walking back home at night, carrying her books along with her. Naminé looked outside and saw her like that and rushed down the stairs. "Kairi!" she screamed

The red head looked up at Naminé who had a scowl on her face. She walked towards her and made her arms sway freely on her sides "Where were you?" she demanded

"I-I was with Selphie at her house,"

"Was Sora with you?" she asked more angry than before. Kairi looked away for a few moments and looked back at her "S-Sora? W-Why would I be with him?" she asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Just make sure you know this, Kairi Sonoda," she said and came closer and jabbed her finger at her "If you get close to him, you're going to have to deal with me," she said and walked off. Tears started forming in her blue eyes and started trailing down her cheeks _'But… How can I stay away from him? I-I… I love him…,'_

Kairi slowly entered her room, never even bothered to open the lights. She slowly curled in her bed, tears continued to fall down her cheek. She twisted and turned around her bed but couldn't manage to sleep. Naminé… and Sora… both of them were on her mind. Kairi tried everything… but she just can't do it.

Suddenly, a soft sound rung in her ears. It sounded like rustling trees, soft footsteps… "Oh my God. Someone's trying to get in the house!"

She ran down the stairs, and picked a pan in the kitchen. The darkness was hard to look through and she couldn't open the lights or else the person would have ran way by then. _'Well… No one's in the house…' _

The red head opened the door to the front porch, looking in the plants. She held the pot higher, hearing that sound again. She turned her back and went backwards a little, still scouting the area.

"Hey, Kai,"

She swung the pot at the person as hard as she could and heard a banging sound on the person's head "OW!"

"Sora?!" she whispered loudly "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Uhh… what happened to 'Oh my God! I am so sorry, Sora? Want me to buy you a sea-salt ice cream to make it all better'?" he said, rubbing the bump on his head. "That seriously hurts, you know,"

"Sorry about that," she laughed nervously "Anyway, what are you doing here?! You could have woken Naminé up!" she whispered as loud as she could. Sora just smiled, even though he noticed the huge bump on his head "Sorry. I just wanted to show you something… it's a surprise,"

"At three in the morning?!" she asked astonished

"Yeah! C'mon! Besides, you'd bug me that it's embarrassing at school. And you'd say the same thing if anyone saw us… So, 3 in the morning is a perfect time to do this!,"

"Okay, fine… but don't tell me that its something far away,"

"It isn't!" he said as he went behind Kairi and placed his hands on her eyes, covering them from sight. "It's just around the corner,"

The brunette and the redhead started walking "If it's around the corner, why do you still have to cover my eyes?! I can't see a thing!"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you saw it already… Just stop complaining!" Sora said and continued on their small trip. "Okay, we're here," he whispered slyly

"Wow, that didn't take long…"

Sora chuckled and removed his hands away from her eyes "SURPRISE!"

A beautiful picnic was right in front of her. The red and white checkered mat had delicious looking food on it and Kairi was so close to drooling over it. Candles inside little transparent cases surrounded the area and Sora ran to the mat and took out a barbeque from a plate and shoved it so close to her face "C'mon, you know you want to! I prepared this myself,"

"Yeah sure, probably gonna taste like garbage anyway…"

"Hey, I gave one to my idiot brother, Riku and **he** liked it!" Sora fought back and waved the stick in front of her face, letting the aroma spread around "It's good!"

"Fine," she said and got the barbeque stick and sat down beside him. Sora grabbed another one and laid his body on the mat while looking at the sky and the pretty twinkling stars above them. Kairi just smiled at him while tasting his delicious food _'Not bad… No, wait. This stuff is delicious!' _she giggled mentally and took bigger bites.

Sora noticed that. "Told you it was good,"

Kairi giggled "Okay, you did."

OoOoOoOoOoO

After their short picnic, Sora and Kairi went back home. Sora was in his room, sitting on the seat near the window as he touched it's cold glass. Sure, he had a nice time having his 'midnight snack' over at Kairi's house, but something has been bothering him too much…

'_No, Sora… We don't have a future together… We don't have a chance to be together for the rest of our lives…' _Kairi's voice rung in his head.

On the other hand, Kairi was awake as well, sitting on the foot of her bed _'No… I don't want to leave you… I love you so much,' _Sora said in her mind.

"Kairi?" a voice said from the other side of the door "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, mom," Kairi replied as her mom went into the room. "I just couldn't sleep. That's all,"

"Why?"

The teen had to think of an excuse. "Uh, because I was wondering about the time where Naminé and I were friends, but now, she treats me like dust," she lied as she looked up at her mother who was already getting teary. "I'm so sorry about Naminé," Jenalyn said. Suddenly, that brought up a topic "Mom, why are you always on her side? Why never mine?! I'm **your** daughter, mom. Me!"

Tears fell down the older woman's cheeks "I-I'm so sorry… But, I think you have to know now,"

Kairi widened her eyes as she listened to what her mother was going to say. "Kai, Naminé is your sister," she finally said as she bent her head low. "W-What?!" Kairi asked with shock on her face "Are you serious?!"

The older woman nodded softly… "B-Because…"

"Mom, you don't have to explain anymore… I'm okay with it now," Kairi said, feeling how much pressure she gave her mother. "Sorry I asked…"

"It's okay," she replied wiping the tears away from her eyes "You had to know by now. It shouldn't be a secret anymore,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was another boring day before classes and Kairi was doing her early morning chores before going to school. While Kairi was sweeping the floor, she noticed Amira and Naminé's voice on the other side of the room. "Naminé! What happened with you and Sora? Are you his girlfriend already?"

"N-N-No… I'm still trying…"

"Well try harder! I had to go through a lot of things like forcing you to pretend to be his childhood friend for that! You **must** get together with him,"

Kairi's eyes opened. _'Naminé's pretending to be Kitty?! B-But that's supposed to be me!'_

"Yes, mom," the blonde girl replied "I'm doing everything I can to make him my boyfriend,". Kairi started to weep a little _'How can my own sister do this?! If it weren't for Amira and her tricks, Sora and I would have been an item already!!! How could I have been so blind?!'_

Amira's voice was heard again from the other side "Good. If you continue to pretend to be his childhood friend, and she doesn't find out about it, everything's going to be fine,"

"Okay, I'm going to try harder. And Kairi's not going to know about this,"

Teary-eyed and sober, Kairi went to school still pondering about Naminé and Amira's conversation. Selphie popped out of nowhere, smiling and poking her cheek a little "Heya, Kai-Kai!" she beamed "Why so sad?"

The red head gave her best fake smile "Oh, it's nothing,"

"Yeah, sure. And it will surely be **something** later on. Well, I don't wanna know yet," the brunette smiled "Because the dance is coming up!!! Don't you wanna go with someone… special?". Kairi rose an eyebrow "Who?"

"Oh, you know… He's got brown hair and those deep blue eyes you love to stare at…" she said romantically. "You know you want to go out with him,"

"Hey, I think he's already has plans with Naminé," she rolled her eyes and gasped softly "Oh, crud. I forgot! I don't even have a dress to wear! And I don't even have enough munny to pay for a simple one!"

Selphie bent her hand up and down, telling her not to worry "I can help you out! I have loads of stuff for you to wear! I'm going to make you the best looking one there! Even better than that little witch, Nam-Nam for sure!". Kairi softly smiled "You really think so?"

"Well, **duh**!!! I am the best of the best out there! If there's one person who can make you look great, it has the words 'Selphie Tilmitt' written all over it!"

"Okay, thanks, Selph,"

'

* * *

A/n: OMG. I took so long to update!!! Stupid school! And stupid limited access to my lappie-top! Darn! Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one's gonna be more fluffy than this ever was… Hehehe

Review! –Huggles- I found out who the girl RCM is! Her name is Kae-la! And she's so fluffy! Here's a picture of her! –Hands Ka-Kie a picture of Kae-la and Ka-Kie starts to blush- Ha! Told you I'm right! Squee!!! Now, if you want Kae-la to notice Ka-Kie, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! Unless you want Ka-Kie to be so sad, he's never going to be happy ever again! And you don't want that to happen, do you?!

REVIEW!


	14. Dance Dilemmas

Disclaimer: I'm seriously getting sick and tired of saying this thing over and over again. I've said it thirteen times! Shouldn't the people know by now?! Do I **have** to? -People nod and smirk at me menacingly- Ugh… Fine. Can I just ask Sora to do it instead? -Sora nods- YAY!

Sora: KHKairiNamineFanatic does not own Kingdom Hearts, me or anyone else in this story. Except for DJ and my—uh… 'so-called-brother's' girlfriend, Faye. -Riku gives a WTF?! Look-. She doesn't own the plot too, and she doesn't own her crush because he is **way** too good for her and-- -KHKairiNamineFanatic covers Sora's mouth-

KHKaiNamFan: Okay, we **seriously** don't need to know that part, SORA! -Sora says some random muffled words and licks my hand- EWW! Gross! While I wash my hand, you go and read the Author's note.

A/n: Don't listen to Sora, he's nuts. Sora starts crying like a little baby and sulks in a corner Anyway, Thanks a lot to **Skitts, weixuan18, IcyPirateChic, -x-StaarGiirl-o-, fallenxxangel, animedreamer, Doggone2dog, kyla-is-da-name, angelofsweetness, haru-teri22 **for reviewing! And your prize is… A LUVERLY BUNCH OF COCONUTS! Yay! Okay, enough with this boring speech and on with the good stuff! Whee! Hope you're in a kawaii mood because this part is _**FILLED **_with fluffiness!

* * *

Kairi burst through the room, wearing a beautiful gown "Oh my God! Selphie! Where the hell did you get this?!" Kairi squealed in delight as she wore the dress Selphie lent her. It was a beautiful pink one with black butterfly prints on the bottom of the dress. A few sequins here, a few ribbons there, and it looked exactly like something a fairytale princess would wear. "It's so pretty!" 

Selphie giggled "I know!" she beamed "Besides, it's way too pink for me. I've got a yellow one!"

The two girls started laughing but DJ was sitting on the chair, quietly looking at the two girls and noticed how… _excruciatingly pink_ it was. "I guess it's okay. Nothing special," he said but in the back of his mind, he thought _'Oh my God. She looks so cute in her dress,'_

"_**NOTHING SPECIAL!?**_" Selphie screamed into his eardrums. He practically fell off his chair and hit his head. "That cost me almost one thousand munny and you think it's nothing special?!"

The dark-haired boy took his cap off, rubbed his head and sat back into his chair. "Ouch," he said and cursed to himself as he felt the bump on his head. He looked at Selphie playing with Kairi's hair and got pissed that she didn't even bother to apologize. He tried his best to copy her voice "Oh, sorry, Lord DJ, master of all time and space,"

"No problem, Selph. I'm okay with it," he said sarcastically with his normal voice and Selphie just stuck her tongue out at him and continued to fix Kairi's hair and place make-up on her face. "Fine. I see how it is. You two do your girly stuff. I'm getting a bite to eat,"

"As if you never do?" Selphie teased "You're always hungry!"

"At least **I** don't get fat. Unlike _some_ people," he smirked and the brunette rolled her eyes and DJ stood up. "I'll be back,". DJ walked out the door and started making a sandwich for himself. He stuffed his face with it until he noticed a door closing from the upper floor. He looked up and saw Kairi at the top of the curved stairs, wearing her dress and make-up.

The soft-looking cloth showed how curvy her slender body was and the design fitted her so well. Her hair was in a bun with a black butterfly on a flower pin to match the design of the gown. Her eyes dazzled in the chandelier light and her pink glossed lips curved upward into a smile. Kairi fluttered her eyelashes and looked down at the dark-haired boy.

"Well, how do I look?"

DJ was so close to dropping his sandwich. He stared at her and his jaw dropped as low as it could go. _'Wow… She's so… gorgeous,'_. DJ didn't reply and Selphie got pissed "You can take your tongue off the floor now,"

"Huh?" he asked absentmindedly and shook his head a little to get away from the daze. Kairi just giggled "I said 'How do I look?'" she asked again and DJ smiled "You look great, Kairi," he said and both of them blushed a little while Selphie sat there pretending to throw up. "You look better than Naminé for sure,"

"Thanks,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kairi looked peeked through the curtains and looked at the huge crowd. "Selph, do you know who's going to be my date?" she asked, trembling a little. The hyper-active bunny continued to pin her hair and shook her head "Nope. It's all a big mystery to all of us," she joked

"But I don't want it to be someone I don't know…" Kairi replied "What if I don't know him?! Oh my God, what am I going to do?!"

"Relax, Kai-Kai. But if it's **someone** you **don't** know, just be happy about it!"

Someone from the other side of the curtains started calling out names and girls from the back started making their way into the stage. Kairi anxiously waited for her name to be called, since she was one of the very few left inside.

"Naminé Kaburagi!" the announcer called and Naminé flipped her hair back at the red head "See you on stage, low-life," she said snobbishly and she lifted her light blue dress a little and showed herself on the stage. After a few more names were called, Kairi was the only one backstage.

She twiddled with her fingers until she finally heard her name "Kairi Sonoda!"

Sora was outside, looking at all the girls on stage. He smiled as he heard Kairi's name being mentioned and saw her come out. She took careful, slow steps and she looked down a few times before looking at the crowd. Sora stared in amusement and saw how beautiful she looked in her gown. It was like a halo and two long gorgeous wings popped out of her body. _'She looks just like an angel…'_

He beamed and showed his white teeth at her. _'Last time it was DJ… but Kairi's going to be __**my**__ date now…'_ he thought confidently and knew he would be her date for that night. Suddenly, the announcer started calling names again "And Kairi's date is… Sora Tagayaki!"

Kairi's dazzling blue eyes widened to what she just heard. _'No. It's not S-Sora!' _she thought but the brunette started walking up to her. He was wearing a handsome black tuxedo and black pants and a red rose in his chest pocket. He didn't bother to do his hair since he liked it that way. _'But he does look… handsome tonight. Wait, no! I shouldn't be thinking of that! Naminé is supposed to be Sora's date. Not me!'_

Naminé looked at him walking to her and crossed her arms, feeling very jealous. _'No. It's a mistake! Sora's supposed to be my date. Not Kairi!'_

Sora was so close to her and he held her soft hand and kissed it tenderly. A shade of red rose on her cheeks and he carefully brought her down to the dance floor as if she was a delicate flower. Soft, slow music started playing and Sora held her hand and the two slowly started to dance. Sora looked down at Kairi and he noticed that her eyes turned red _'I… I can't do this…'_ she thought and shook his hand off her. She ran away, holding on to her dress a little to keep her from falling.

"Kai!" he said and just heard Kairi's sobs and her heels started fading in the distance. Naminé looked at him _'Yes! This is my chance!' _she thought and walked to him "Sora, don't mind her," Naminé said in her seductive voice "C'mon. We'll just have the first dance," she showed her pearly white teeth at him and she placed his hands on her waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Even though Sora was dancing with Naminé for a while, he couldn't help but wonder where Kairi went. He looked all around the crowd for the red headed girl but she was nowhere to be found. She disappeared… After a while with Naminé, Sora looked down _'I can't leave Kairi alone. I need to go look for her,'_

He bushed Naminé's arms off his shoulders and started to run. Naminé stopped him by tugging on his arm "Where are you going?"

"I have to look for Kairi. I don't want her to feel bad because of me," he said to Naminé and he ran away. She stood there alone, looking at the floor with everyone staring at her. She covered her eyes with her arm and ran to the closest door and pushed it away, looking at the dark garden.

Naminé saw Roxas there, sitting on one of the benches and looking up at the beautiful white moon, casting a shine on him. "Rox?" Naminé asked softly and Roxas looked at her and rose an eyebrow "Hey, what's wrong?"

She sat beside him and he wrapped his arm around her and she dug her face into his jacket, crying a little. She noticed how stupid she looked and took her face off him. "L-Let's go somewhere else. I don't want to stay here,"

"Why? Besides, we can't go out,"

"I don't care! Bring me to a bar or something," she said and the blond boy rolled his eyes "You don't even drink. You're only 15 for Christ's sake!" he said and she glared at him "There's always a first for everything, you know,"

"This is about Sora again, isn't it?" he asked and she just hung her head low, not even bothering to say something. "I knew it. Nam, Sora's not the **only** person on this forsaken universe… I mean, there are other guys out there! You're just focusing on **one** person!"

She didn't reply and continued to sob. _'He's right… But, my mom's forcing me to be his girlfriend. And I don't want my mom to get mad,' _she thought and Roxas ran a hand through his blond hair in disgust and sighed "There are people better than Sora you know. You just have to look for the right guy. Y-You deserve better…"

"Like who?!" she darted back "There's no one in the world who'll love someone like me,"

He started to show a soft shade of pink rising on his cheeks. _'S-Should I tell her?' _"Uh, well… I-I just… I just wanna say," he stuttered and placed a hand on her chin and rose her head up. The moon reflected her deep blue eyes and her lightly glossed lips making it harder for him to say it. "I really care for you, Nam,"

She softly smiled and he started to feel even hotter. The urge to say it just got stronger but he just couldn't say what he wanted to say for so long. "I… I lov—"

"Naminé? I need you to come over here, please!" A person screamed and Naminé looked up and pushed the tears away again. "Sorry, Rox. W-We'll talk later, okay?"

"O-okay…" he replied softly and saw her run away from the bench he was sitting on. Once she was out of his sight, he stood up and started pulling out his hair from his head. "Ugh! Why couldn't they disturb **later**?! I was **THIS** close to telling her I love her!" he shouted to himself. Good thing no one was around to hear him.

He stopped "But, if I tell her, what'll happen to our friendship?" he asked and practically collapsed. He laid himself on the bench and covered his eyes. "And what'll happen to Sora?"

_Love seriously sucks._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kairi was inside the dressing room. Tears pooled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks, messing her make-up. She looked at the huge mirror placed in front of her and wiped the black streaks out of her face. She buried her head into her arms and continued to weep until she heard a soft voice from the other side of the door. "Kairi? I know you're in there! Please come out!" her muffled voice said. Kairi's eyes widened _'Selphie?'_

Selphie kept on banging on the door "Kai! Please!" her high pitched voice screamed. She looked around and saw a caramel-haired boy running towards her. "Where's Kairi?" he questioned

"I think she's in here," Selphie replied and pointed at the room where Kairi was "But she locked it. I can't open the door!"

"I'll look for the guard. Maybe he has the key. In the meantime, try to get Kairi out of there!"

She saw him run off again and looked back at the door, recklessly banging it and screaming Kairi's name. The red head girl didn't want to come out though. Being in this kind of situation was already too much for her to handle.

Once Sora came back, a guard placed the key into the keyhole. He twisted it and it made a clicking sound, telling all three of them that the door was open. Sora was the first one who burst into the door. "Kairi?!" he hollered but the room was totally empty.

…Kairi wasn't there…

'_Great. She disappeared… __**again**__!!!'_ Sora thought as he scanned the area. "Ugh. She isn't here. Let's check if she's outside," the brown haired boy said to Selphie as she replied with a nod and went out of the room.

Once Kairi noticed that they closed the door shut, she came out of her hiding place under the table. _'Whew, that was a close one. I don't want anyone to see me like this,' _Kairi pondered and decided to go outside.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kairi's pink high heels clopped on the tiled floor as she lifted her dress a little, to make sure she wasn't going to trip. The red head looked all around her and saw that no one was inside. The chairs, tables, balloons and streamers were already taken out of the huge ballroom. _'Hmm. Guess I missed the whole dance…' _She didn't mind though. At least it was quiet… until…

"Kai?" a male voice echoed in the empty room as the petite girl turned around, to see Sora walking towards her. His eyes were filled with worry and he just came closer. She couldn't dare to move, for the ground seemed to nail her at the spot. Sora lowered his head a little, but his eyes were still intertwined with hers. "Kairi, we weren't able to have our first dance…"

"_**But I would love… to have our last dance,"**_

The brunette cradled her shaky hands in his and he helped her place them on his shoulders. Sora placed his own hands around her waist and he started leading them in their dance. She followed his moves and even though there wasn't any music, they still went with their own rhythm…

Like there was some kind of magic, soft music started to play.

As the music got louder, Sora took her right hand from his shoulder, gently kissed it with his lips and held it up. Kairi's cheeks turned redder and redder with every step they took… and every breath they breathed.

Someone from the upper floor noticed the two dancing and pointed at them as he whispered something to a person beside him. Both nodded at the same time and they triggered the button to put light effects on Sora and Kairi.

Suddenly, sky blue lights splashed onto their faces and made a romantic atmosphere between the two. The lights made Sora's deep blue eyes sparkle even more and Kairi looked deep into them with mouth slightly agape.

_She was completely hypnotized…_

Sora looked down at her soft lips, the ones he always wanted to touch with his own so badly. His lips were so close to hers, but instead, he lowered her head a little and kissed her forehead instead. _'So close…'_

He leaned in close to her ear and he whispered those words that meant so much…

"I love you, Kairi," his breath tickled her ear and her heart was filled with so much confusion. Should she feel overjoyed? Sad? Frustrated? _'I-I don't know…'_. Her eyes got teary, but it wasn't tears of joy. It was tears sorrow.

"No… Y-You can't…" She whispered back and hung her head "Y-you should be with Naminé,"

"Kairi, I love **you**. Sure, Naminé's my friend, but that's the only thing I think of her…" he said and rose her chin up "As a friend,"

Pools of tears rolled down her eyes and she shook her head violently as the two of them stopped dancing. "Sora, no. W-We can't be together," she said "We don't have a future together. If everyone thinks we should be apart, let it be,"

He looked deeper into her violet-blue eyes. "I can't. I need you in my life. I can't go on, not knowing you'll be there," he said and his face saddened "I love you so much that it hurts, not to be with you,"

"B-But… I-I don't love you back," she lied, just to make him get over her. She had too much going on in her heart. Too many problems have occurred, and most of them were because of Sora. She didn't want to hurt him even more than she already did. "I'm sorry…" she breathed and ran away again, tears falling from her eyes.

"No. I can't let her go again," he whispered to himself and started running after her. "Kairi! Wait!"

Kairi was on the sidewalk, her body trembling in fear as she continued to run away from Sora. She almost tripped a few times because of her high heels but she couldn't care less. She had to run as fast as she could. Kairi's heart beat as fast as a booming drum and tears continued to fall from her eyes. The dark pathway made it even harder for her to see but that wouldn't stop her from running.

She felt Sora coming for her… and she didn't want to be found.

"Kai! Stop!" he shouted again and ran after her. Being able to grab her arm, he stopped both of them from running. She felt like something electrocuted her when her hand made contact with his. _'Darn. I hate that feeling,'_

"Kairi, don't go. Please…"

"No! I don't want my life to be more confusing than it already is… I don't want you to be a part of it. J-Just go away, please," she cried out

_Just go away... I don't want you to be burdened by what's supposed to be mine... _

_oOo_

* * *

A/n: Yes, it was short. But hey, it was kawaii! Riiight? Haha. If it was, whoot! I'm getting good at this stuff! jumps for joy Now, what else do I have to say?... Oh! I know. REVIEW!!! You know you want to! Gwahahaha!!! Sorry I couldn't update earlier… I was really distracted with the mouse that I got. It keeps on blinking and I was all O.O 'Ooh… shiny mouse…' So yes, I get distracted **that** easily… 

Ka-Kie groans because he can't reach his head because of his cute stubby little hands That's just too cute to resist!

Sora: Ooh! Can I help him with it?

KHKNF: Sure

Sora gets some gel from Ka-Kie and places it neatly on his head There. You look pretty dashing now Ka-Kie!!! -Ka-Kie licks Sora's cheek and purrs softly-

Sora: You're welcome. Now, excuse me while I wash this Review-Cookie-Monster saliva stuff off my cheek.

KHKNF: Roll eyes So? What's the occasion? Going to ask Kae-la on a date? -Ka-Kie's fur turns bright red and he nods softly- AWW! CUTE!

So, how do you think Ka-Kie's date with Kae-La will turn out? R&R to find out!


	15. Pairing Mishap

Disclaimer: Okay, since I don't trust Sora anymore, I'm going to ask Kae-la to do it! (Hehehe) –Kae-la purrs-

Kae-la: -purr purr- -squeak squeak- -meow meow- -purr- (Translation: KHKaiNamFan doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, just DJ, Faye and all her RCM friends. She doesn't own the plot too so don't try and flame her for the things she doesn't own.)

A/n: Heya guys! Yes, me again. (You're lucky we didn't have school for _**six**_ days straight! Uhh, including weekends. XP) Hehehe. Anyway, TY lots to **Paperclip-Sized-Memories, IcyPirateChic, weixuan18, -x-StaarGiirl-o-, animeadmirer **(Oh, special sorry to you… I've misspelled your penname as 'animedreamer' for so long… I've just noticed now… XD)**, haru-teri22** for reviewing! You each get virtual cookies and a hug from your favorite little puffballs, Ka-Kie and Kae-la!!! –The RCMs clobber you- Hehe… Yes, they are way too cute to resist. Oh, yeah. And, by the way, in the rate we're going, I'm probably going to finish this story at chapter 40 and I **really **don't want to do that, because it will tire me and you guys too, so, expect an amazingly small scrollbar on the side of your screen. XD. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Hmm? What's this?" Kairi said to herself as she noticed a piece of paper inside her locker. "Kairi, meet me at the bleachers by the soccer field after class. Sora,"

'_Oh joy. What does he want now?' _

The red head rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut, before heading her way to the soccer field. When she came, Sora sat there, with a paper bag in his hands. "What's that? Drugs?" Kairi joked

"Okay, like **I** would bring drugs to school?" Sora said back, a smile lit on his face _'Thank God she came,' _

Kairi rolled her eyes and giggled "Ok, seriously. What's in the bag?" she asked and Sora beamed and showed her a sandwich. "It's a little something I bought for you!"

The redhead picked up one of the treats and Sora grabbed his own. "Heh, how did you know that my favorite sandwich is peanut butter and jelly? Oh, I know. You asked Selphie didn't you?"

"Nah," he said, taking a bite "I just have certain 'feelings' about stuff like this,"

Kairi just rolled her blue orbs again and Sora smiled back. Feeling annoyed because of Sora's smile, Kairi took a bite and managed to not notice him. Sora looked down a little, his eyes filled with curiosity and at the same time, sadness. "Uh, Kai?"

"Hmm?" she said, still taking small bites out of her sandwich.

"I-I was wondering… are you okay? I mean, are you ok with what happened a few days ago, at the dance?"

She almost choked on her treat "I…" she sighed deeply "Sora, I already said it. I don't love you back," she said in an unaffected tone. Sora rose an eyebrow "W-Why? I-Is it because of me? Am I doing too much?"

"N-No. It's not you,"

"Then what is it?"

Kairi **had** to make up an excuse… _**"I… I already have a boyfriend…"**_

Sora's eyes widened as far as they could go. _'This wasn't supposed to happen…' _The brunette got even more confused "W-Who?" the question slipped out of his tongue, and Kairi had to answer. "Uhh… It's DJ,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_**WHAT?!?!?!**_" DJ asked, shocked that Kairi told Sora that he was her girlfriend, but in his mind, he was mentally screaming with glee _'YES!!! Thank God, there is such a thing as pressure!' _

"Ok, I know, it's stupid," Kairi said, calming him down "But I had to think of something! I don't want him to part of this…"

"Oh," The dark haired boy said, staring up to the sky

Selphie smirked "Hmm, guess you two are boyfriend and girlfriend now, huh?" she joked, giggling a little over the whole 'oh-my-God,-DJ-and-Kairi-getting-together?!' thing

"Yeah," Kairi said "But hey, it's not all bad. At least it's with someone I'm friends with,"

DJ just nodded in agreement. "And I got paired up with the smartest girl in class! That's **got** to be worth something…" he smiled and wrapped an arm around his new 'girlfriend'. Kairi gave him a confused look and DJ smirked "Hey, we gotta make it believable,"

She giggled softly "Haha, you're right,"

Once those words came out of her mouth, the bushes in the backyard started rustling, and soft, faint footsteps were heard in the distance. "W-What's that?" Selphie asked, starting to become a little paranoid.

"It's probably the little squirrels looking for their acorns or something," DJ replied

"A squirrel wouldn't make **that** much noise…" Kairi thought aloud and walked outside, brave enough to know what was out there in the bushes. DJ and Selphie were right behind her.

Kairi found where the rustling came from and pushed the little bushes away, to see what was making the sound. A young girl, probably 3 years younger than the red head, was cowering behind the bush. "I-I'm sorry," her frail voice whispered

"What's to be sorry about?"

"I think I made too much noise hiding here," she replied again, her knees clasped together as she sat down on the green grass. The girl had light pink hair, with messy braids on either side of her face. She had ghastly white skin because of the state of shock she was in, and she had light blue eyes, with a hint of green in them too.

"It's ok," Kairi smiled at her "But why were you hiding there?"

She looked at Kairi, then at Selphie and DJ, before looking down at her feet. "I have nowhere else to go. My mommy and daddy died already, and I don't know who my relatives are, so I ran away here,"

"That's terrible!" Selphie gasped

Kairi smiled faintly, which gave the little pink-haired girl a bit of hope. "Why don't you live with me? I think my mom won't mind, and the place is really nice,"

"I-I can?"

"Sure," the red head beamed and held out her hand for the young one to pick up. "My name is Kairi. The girl is Selphie, and the guy with the cap is DJ,"

"Heya!" Selphie and DJ said in unison. Kairi looked down at her "What's your name?"

The young one grabbed Kairi's hand and stood up, before her eyes started pooling with tears. "I-I don't know what my name is… I haven't been given a name yet…"

"Hmm… How 'bout I name you?" Kairi suggested and the pink haired girl smiled happily. The red head giggled and stroked her chin _'This is like naming my own little sister! Besides Naminé, of course,' _she thought to herself and thought of a perfect name for her.

"Well?" DJ asked, wondering what the little girl's name would be.

"How 'bout I call you… Miyu! That sounds like a perfect name" Kairi beamed to herself and the little girl, now named Miyu, laughed with glee. "I love my name!" she said happily and Kairi smiled at her.

Selphie pulled the pink haired girl in a tight embrace. "I think we're gonna have a fun time, Miyu!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jenalyn was busy going around in Naminé's room, when the blonde girl was in school. She dusted the dirt away from the desk, and she tidied Naminé's bed. When she bent down to sweep away the dust bunnies under the bed, she noticed a wooden chest underneath. The red haired woman took the chest out of its hiding place, and looked down at its design.

It was a pirate-looking treasure chest, with a gold lock on the middle. Jenalyn gently pulled the top open, and saw a small paupou fruit, which was cut in half. _'Hmm… Isn't Kairi looking for this?' _she pondered to herself, took it out of the chest and placed it in the pocket of her jeans.

She left the room, and went to the kitchen, where Miyu sat there, nibbling on a little snack. "Hi, Mrs. Sonoda!" she greeted when the red head entered the room.

"Hello, Miyu," she greeted back and placed Kairi's paupou on the table where Miyu was sitting in front of. The pink haired girl looked at it in wonder "Mrs. Sonoda, what's this?"

"Oh, it's Kairi's. She was looking for it,"

Miyu played with it with her small hands. "Where's the other half of this paupou?". Jenalyn looked up at the sky "I don't really know… but I think it's with her friend,"

Suddenly, Kairi burst through the door. "Hi, mom. Heya, Miyu," she beamed. The older red head looked at her daughter "Home so early?"

"Yeah," she replied, grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it. "I had to rush over because I have a project due next week, a couple of home works and I have to finish my chores too,"

"Why don't I help you with your chores?" Miyu asked "So you have more time for your assignments,"

Kairi smiled happily "Really? Thanks!"

Jenalyn remembered the paupou which was still on the table "Kai? I think this is yours," she said as she handed the paupou. The younger red head gasped "Where did you find this? I was looking all over for it!" she beamed, getting happier and happier. "I found it in Naminé's room. It was in a chest under her bed,"

"Why was it in there?"

"I don't know… but it was there when I cleaned Naminé's room,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Uh, Naminé?" Kairi whispered in a soft, frail voice. Her sister turned around and rolled her eyes at her "What do you want from me, Sonoda?" the blonde girl said. The red head showed her the half-cut paupou fruit and looked at Naminé with wondering eyes "Why was this in your room?" she asked, getting a little afraid of what she would say, or even worse, do to her.

Naminé stared at it with angry eyes _'How the hell did she find this?!' _she thought to herself "I have no idea why it was there. Maybe all the dust in this filthy house you left, made it hard for you to find that little trinket of yours,"

"Oh…" she said, still as weak as a small mouse trapped in a mousetrap.

"Just leave me alone already!" she screamed but Kairi looked up and held her hand "Nam, can't I just tell you something first?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, forced to look at the red head's face. "What is it, low-life?" she snapped. Kairi looked up at her and softly smiled, but had a hint of a frown as well. "Uh, I was wondering if we can be friends… Like last time…"

"No," she said once again

"But, why? Is it because I'm your maid? Nam, I was your maid when we were friends, too,"

Naminé thought on what she said for a while _'Hmm… If I keep her occupied, maybe she won't spend time with Sora anymore!' _she thought deviously and she smiled at the red haired girl, making her smile as well. "Maybe… I can become friends with you… I mean, we should forget the past now, right?"

Kairi couldn't believe what she heard. Naminé was actually making amends with her. "R-Right…" She stammered, but still had a soft smile on her face "Thanks, Naminé,"

The blonde gave her a realistic-looking smile. "So, as my first act of business, you can go to school with me today,"

Kairi smiled a huge grin. The two of them giggled as they walked side to side, their feet walking in unison, one foot after the other. When they went to school, Selphie and DJ were there, looking at them.

"Hey, is it just me, or is Kairi with **Naminé**?!" Selphie asked and DJ rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't just seeing things

"It's really happening!" DJ exclaimed "OH MY GOD! The world is spinning in a different direction! No!"

Kairi smiled and looked at her two best friends before looking at her sister again. "Uhm, Nam, I'll meet you at English class later. You go ahead,". Naminé smiled "Okay, Kai," she beamed "See ya later!"

Once Naminé was out of their sight, DJ and Selphie still had an 'Oh-My-Fudging-God' look on their faces. Kairi rose an eyebrow "What?!" she asked

"Hello, haven't you noticed?" Selphie asked "You're with **Naminé** for Christ's sake!"

"Well, sorry…" Kairi said sarcastically. "She said she wanted to be friends with me, again,". DJ almost slapped his face "Fine, but I don't trust that girl… Something's fishy about her,"

Kairi rolled her eyes "I'm a big girl now, hun…" she said and poked his nose "I think I can take care of myself,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naminé was at home, smiling to herself since she had a perfect plan for Kairi. She was sitting down on a comfy sofa, twirling the phone line and she placed the phone close to her ear. Roxas was on the other line. "Hey, I saw you with Kairi… Are you mentally deranged or something?"

"Ugh, no. This is all just part of my plan," She said "Like I would be friends with someone like Kairi Sonoda?"

Roxas chuckled "Haha, you're right… So, why were you with her?"

"I thought that, if I'm always spending time with her, she won't have time for Sora…"

"Wait, isn't she already an item with DJ? It would seem seriously weird if Kairi was gonna cheat on her boyfriend for someone like Sora,"

"You can't be too careful…"

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. "Nam? You there?" her mother asked from the other side. Naminé whispered into the phone "Rox, talk to you, later, my mom's outside…"

"Ok,"

Amira barged in Naminé's room, and rose an eyebrow at her. "Who was on the phone?" she asked and the blonde girl had a weak smile on her face "It was Roxas," she replied

"Oh," the older woman said and suddenly had a stern look on her face "I noticed that you've been with Kairi… Do you know what you're doing?"

"Mom, it's all part of my plan…" she replied "I'm going to make her be my best friend again, so that she would never be with Sora anymore. I will make her suffer, and make her feel so bad inside, so that I could be with Sora again,"

Amira smiled "I'm glad you're seeing it my way. Good job,"

Kairi's mom entered the room and smiled "Is it true? Are you and Kairi friends again?"

Naminé giggled and smiled "Yes, Mrs. Sonoda," she beamed

"That's great!" Jenalyn said back. Naminé smiled "Shouldn't you congratulate DJ too? He's Kairi's boyfriend already…". The red haired woman rose an eyebrow "Really?" she asked and the blonde girl tilted her head a little "Yeah… Ever since last week… You didn't know?"

Jenalyn just shook her head. "Well, I'm going to congratulate both of them too…" She said before she made her way into their small house right beside the Kaburagi's enormous house. Once she did, Kairi was there, cleaning the house before going into Naminé's house to continue cleaning. Jenalyn smiled "Kai, why didn't you tell me DJ was your boyfriend?"

Kairi widened her eyes "Y-You know?"

"Of course! I'm your mother, I know everything. Now, why didn't you tell me?"

Kairi giggled "Mom, you said you knew everything…" she joked and Jenalyn shook her head playfully. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd take it…"

"I think DJ is a very nice guy. A little weird, and playful, but he's still a nice person all the same,"

"Really?" Kairi asked "So I can continue being with him?"

The older woman nodded her head and smiled. Kairi beamed and hugged her waist "Thanks mom! You're the best," _'If only this wasn't fake…'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, DJ," Selphie hollered and DJ strode into Selphie's kitchen, another snack in hand. "You and Kairi seem to be getting along with the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing,"

He took a sip of some lemonade which was conveniently placed beside him. "Yeah, sort of,"

Selphie tolled her eyes "Sure… And I bet you haven't kissed her and said 'I love you' or something mushy like that…"

DJ's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment "I-I could if I wanted to you know! I've kissed lots of girls before," he said and Selphie crossed her arms "Uh-huh, like your mother,"

"Listen here, Tilmitt," the dark haired boy jabbed his finger at her nose "I could kiss any girl if I wanted to!"

"Well if you can do that, there would be no problem kissing **me** now, would there?" Selphie teased and DJ blushed again "N-N-No…" he whispered and the brunette leaned forward for him, ready to give him a wet smooch. He looked at her bright pink lip gloss on her luscious lips and leaned forward too. Just when their lips were about to meet, he stopped and looked away.

"Uhh, I don't feel comfortable about this,"

Selphie's eyes lit up "Hah, I knew it, you couldn't kiss a girl even if you wanted to,". DJ shook his head forcefully "No, it's not that. I meant, I don't feel comfortable because… you have to kiss someone you really like, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" she started showing a few shades of red on her cheeks "Well, I like you, anyway. That counts,"

He was feeling so hot inside "O-okay…" he stammered "Close your eyes,". She obeyed and closed her emerald green orbs. Just when he was about to lay his lips on hers, he stopped himself again. "I don't think I should do this… I mean, I'm an item with Kairi now. It wouldn't seem right,"

'_Just when I was in the moment…' _Selphie thought and sighed "You're right,"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Selphie flung her arms around him and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. DJ widened his eyes and his greenish blue orbs looked down at her lips, which were locked with his, before looking at her eyes which were gently closed. He melted in the kiss as well and he closed his eyes as well.

It could have lasted forever…

When they needed to breathe, they broke apart. DJ was stunned with her action, yet… somehow ecstatic about it. On the other hand, Selphie's green eyes were filled with tears. "I-I…" she breathed "I'm so sorry…" her voice sounded like a whisper.

She was about to run off and cry her eyes out, until the dark haired boy held onto her arm. "Selph, wait," he demanded and the young girl looked down a little, before looking into his eyes. "Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have done that! Y-You should have stopped me or something! You're supposed to be with Kairi, remember?!"

"B-But…" he stammered and looked away for a while, rubbing his head before looking back at her. "I-I always thought that I fell in love with Kairi. T-The truth is…"

"Y-Yeah?" she asked

"I never knew the real person I loved was with me all along,"

"Really?" she asked once again, and the dark haired boy nodded and showed his idiotic smile. Selphie blushed "I… I think I have feelings for you too…" she confessed and DJ just smiled even wider "But…"

"Oh no… the 'B' word…"

"How is Kairi going to take it? I mean, it's not like we can just randomly go up to her and say 'Sorry Kai, but I love DJ. Is it okay if we get paired up instead?'?!?! That would be totally weird for her,"

"You're right…" He sighed… "I think she isn't ready to hear the truth just yet,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay… Kai, this is hard to explain but, I love Selphie," DJ said "Ugh! No… that sounds totally straight-forward…"

The dark haired boy was walking on the dark sidewalk, thinking deeply to himself, wondering how he would break it to Kairi. Suddenly, he came across Sora, who was sitting down on a bench while his face was buried in his hands. DJ looked down at him, with a sad expression on his face. "Hey, Sora…"

The brunette looked up, and saw him. "What is it, DJ?"

DJ sat down beside him "Hey, what's up? Something wrong?" he asked and Sora hung his head "Kairi's your… girlfriend…" he had a hard time saying it.

"Oh…"

"N-not that I meant you don't look good with her… It's just that…" he said, trying to figure out the right words to say "I love her so much too…"

DJ hung his head lower, to see Sora's face "Well, how much do you love her?"

Sora stood up, and faced him. "Darn it, I love her so much, I would give her everything I had, my whole self, and even all eternity for all I care!". DJ's heart ached with the words he said. _'Does he love her that much?' _

"You're lucky," Sora said to him while turning his back to head home "You're lucky you got Kairi. She's the best darn thing in this world, and I can't even have her…"

DJ stood up as well, and reached for his shoulder and turned him around "Wait…"

'_Should I really tell him?'_

"Kairi… isn't… my…--"

++Suddenly, a sharp ache struck through his chest. His whole world turned black. ++

* * *

O… M… F… G… NO! DJ! ACK! OMG, OMG, OMG. That was... unexpected… AND ON A CLIFFY! DARN! T-T… But hey, DJ finally made a move on Selphie! Yay! But… is he dead? –ponder- Those questions are the things that haunt me. XDDDD Bwahahaha.

A/n: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! You guys should **seriously** check out my livejournal! It's in my profile in my homepage, if you're interested… and I

_**bet**_you're interested. There are secret stuff about this story, and even little stories about Ka-Kie, Kae-la and all their little RCM friends!!! Your reviews keep me going and the more you review, the more I will update, add new stuff to my LJ, and so much more! (Maybe a comics in my deviantart account too… XD)


End file.
